The Demon Within
by Heavybond56
Summary: Demon Marco AU. Tom returns into Star's life, but when Star starts to forget about Marco, he turns to the dark, and becomes a demon. But what happens when he awakens a greater evil? And can Star save Marco from The Demon Within him?
1. The Special Day

Chapter 1

Marcos Pov:

I hated him. I never liked him. I never trusted him. But now I just hated him more than anything in my life. Tom. He just had to find a way to get back in Star's life. He had to guilt trip her. That's the one thing that Star falls for and it's when she gets guilt tripped. It's been 2 weeks since they started hanging out and it seems like I'm just a door mat friend now. I know I am. Every time she asks to do something she always ends it with "Tom couldn't come today".

I'm very good at hiding my emotions so I didn't let it show that it hurt me. But it hurt, badly. I treasured the times we had but I always felt down. I lost my best friend to her dumb ex-boyfriend. They weren't dating but that's because Star wanted to wait longer to make sure Tom wasn't acting. I didn't trust him. I thought he was controlling her mind but Star was acting like her normal self. Even the days Tom wasn't here she acted no different if he was here.

Tom wasn't doing anything, Star just actually wanted him to be here. They went to some dimension without even telling me. I know because I heard the dimension scissors through my room. I felt lonely. I was losing my other half. I cared about Star then my own life. Id risk everything for her. But I was losing her. And there was nothing I could do. I wasn't a powerful demon that had powers from my fingertips. I was just myself. The Safe Kid.

Last time I felt like this was before Star came into my life. The princess from another dimension came into my life about 10 months ago. She made my life more exciting, I lived more. I wouldn't be Marco Diaz without her. She even got me to admit to my life long crush Jackie Lynn Thomas that I liked her. She was there for me when Jackie told me she didn't have the same feelings for me. I was hurt for about a month but in agreement me and Jackie became friends.

But my feelings with love were so confusing I hated it. I'd be lying if I'd say I never though star was beautiful. I noticed that the first day I met her but I didn't think too much about it. But those feelings did slowly grow. I mean our souls apparently are connect for eternity. When we shared that special dance under the Blood Moon Ball. The light connected our souls together and it did. I can feel Stars feeling. When she's happy, sad, hungry. And she knew mine too. I guess I was just so good at hiding my emotions that she couldn't tell even when checking my soul.

Tomorrow was going to be a better day. It was a special day. I been talking about it for weeks. Star and me were gonna be together all day. I couldn't wait. But for now, I had to deal with Tom being here for today. I decided to go out for a walk to calm my mind. Oh, I wish I was a bad boy. Star loved them, that's how Tom won her heart when they started dating a long time ago but due to his anger he lost her. Oskar won Star's heart but due to his lack of interest Star gave up on him and good riddance.

But now I have to deal with Tom. I walked for about an hour before I was at the park. I was gonna start walking back till I heard something. "Hey Marco", I heard. I turned around and saw Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna together. "Oh hey guys", I waved to them. My long life crush I had on Jackie had faded away. Jackie was a beautiful and really cool girl but there wasn't anything about us that started a spark. We were too different so I realized that even thou she was so beautiful, I wouldn't be happy how different we were.

Janna was very different, even thou she was a cute girl it would never happen. Yah we were friend but all out conversations were about something weird or her flirting with me. And Jackie and me became friends too. I longer felt nervous around her, blush around her. All she was to me was a friend.

I walked to them to talk for a bit. Maybe that'll help get my mind off things. "Jackie, Janna, how you guys doing?" I asked. "I'm good, I was skating for a bit before I met up with Janna", Jackie said. "I was doing my usual observation", Janna said kinda creepy. "Okay, Jackie was skating and Janna was stalking, sounds fun", I said. We laughed a little.

"What are you doing? Where's Star?" Jackie asked. I could feel my attitude change and I guessed they knew too. "Tom?" Janna asked. I was shocked that she knew. "How did you know?" I asked. "Marco, I still have your house key. Im there every now and then", she said. "Okay I'm gonna forget that you said that last part if next time you come, you at least say hi", I told her. "Deal. So, what demon ex-boyfriend got you jealous Marco?" she said. I gave a angry glare.

"I'm not jealous, there's just been some time that she's with him a little too much", I said. "So your jealous", Janna said. "Im not jealous!", I started to shout a little. They realized I was getting a listen upset. "Look Marco, I get it. Star's your best friend and she hasn't been spending as much time with you due to this guy. And what I heard from Star he's a real jerk. It's okay, Star will realize what she's doing and go back to her best friend", Jackie told me. I felt much better.

Plus, that tomorrow we're supposed to be all day together. Start wouldn't hang with Tom on a day like tomorrow. "Seriously Marco maybe if you actually told Star how you felt maybe she would stop being with that demon already", Janna said. "W…What do you mean?" I asked. "Marco, do I really have to say it or are you playing dumb?" She asked. I turned red thinking about it. I knew what she was talking about.

My feelings for Star…

I always thought she was cute but I never though they grow that much. I remember the feeling when dancing with her under the Blood Moon. It was apparently the Moon of Lovers according to some mystery voice before I went to go safe her.

"Umm… I don't know Janna, what if she doesn't feel the same?" I said. Janna wasn't one to give romantic advice but when it came to real life events she was one of the best. "Well, how are you going to know if you don't tell her?" It was so simple what so logical. I thought about it for a while. I really wanted to tell her. But I was scared. I was scared of rejection, of a broken heart, and worse of all…. losing Star.

"B…B…But what if I lose Star, what if it ruins our friendship?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears on the thought of losing Star. Both girls noticed and hugged me. "Marco, this is Star that were talking about. You two are best friend and even thou if she doesn't like you like that, you two will always be best friends", Jackie said. "And if you ever decided to finally move on, you know who to call", Janna said with her phone in her hand. I let out a little chuckle and told them bye.

I had to go back. I was quiet the whole way just lost in all my thoughts and emotions. It was night time the time I got back. I wouldn't be surprised if Tom was either still here or Star was gone. I entered my house and it was dead quiet. I walked to Stars room and heard two voices whispering. I opened the door very slowly and peaked in.

Tom was still here. I let out a quiet sigh. Another friendship Thursday alone. Star wouldn't ever have missed a Friendship Thursday but last week she did cause of a certain demon. She spent all Friday apologizing for forgetting and that she wouldn't forget another one. I forgave her due to the fact she was tearing a little. But it looks like she forgot again. I went back downstairs and made myself a small bowl of nachos and just threw in any movie. I wasn't going to watch it. I couldn't concentrate.

I finished my nachos and let the movie finished. I was about to head upstairs and go to my room till I heard Stars door open. I didn't want to face her. My emotions were everywhere to face her. So, I quickly sat on the couch and pretended that I was asleep. I heard footsteps come down.

I then heard star talking to herself. "Finally I got him to leave. It seemed like I was forgetting something but I couldn't remember with him here", she said. I then heard her stop right in front of me. "Aww Marco's sleeping, so cute." I did my best to not to move or blush. I heard her grab my bowl. "Nachos? Did Marco eat them without me?" There was a quick silence.

"Oh no", I heard her whisper. "No no no no… not again. How can I be so stupid? Its Friendship Friday", she said quietly. I started to hear her sob. She was actually crying. "I promised I wouldn't miss another friendship Thursday. Oh, Marco, your probably furious at me. I can't face you. Maybe you'll be fine in a day. I'm so sorry", she said crying running back upstairs.

I opened up my eyes. I felt bad just sitting there letting Star cry. But I was also upset. She abandoned me for that demon. I sat there thinking. She gives me a day to calm down. Was she really just gonna just leave me tomorrow. Did she forget. Did she really forget what tomorrow was?

I started heading up the stairs going to my room. I was in tears now. I was crying. I didn't want to believe the fact that she actually did forget. Maybe she was messing with me. But Star wouldn't of went this far to me crying. Once she saw one tear she would've said something. That alone made me feel worse. I got into my jam jams and laid in my bed.

I was still crying, and that's how I was for the night….. till I feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning with red eyes and bags under my eyes from all the crying. Today I should've been happy. It was a special day. I walked out of my room and was about to start walking down the stairs till I noticed a red light coming from Stars room. I should've just ignored it but from anger and curiosity took over my mind.

I opened her door just to hear what was going on. "Look Tom, he's probably really upset with me, please just let's go to another dimension", Star was saying. "Star, do you really think that wimps gonna do anything while I'm here", I heard Tom say. I really hated him. "TOM, stop talking bad about him. No matter what he's still a better friend then you! He's my best friend", Star started to tear up again. "Woah woah, Star Ship don't cry. Look, let's go to the dimension of darkness and explore a little. With my powers well get to mess with the locals", Tom said. C'mon Star, I know you didn't forget what today was.

I knew deep down that Star wouldn't forget. "S..sure, let's go", She said. At that moment, my heart ripped in half. I felt it. She really did forget. My best friend forgot. They were about to leave before I slammed her door open. I was in tears again. They both looked at me. Star saw my face and her expression fled with guilt. Tom however looked annoyed. "Y…. you forgot", I said softly trying to hold back tears. Star started to tear up "M.M..Marco, I'm sorry I didn't mean too", she said holding back tears too. I looked at her with tears falling out my eyes.

"Not just Friendship Thursday", I said. "Yes, I know Friendsh…. wait what? Not Friendship Thursday?" She asked looking confused still crying. That hurt me more. "Yah, not friendship Thursday", I said. She looked confused. It was quiet before that idiot Tom spoke up. "Look, me and Star were just leaving. If this isn't important than just leave earthling", Tom said. "TOM", Star yelled. I was tired of him. I went to attack him. Being a black belt in karate now I could've beat anyone. But Tom was stronger than me. And had powers. I couldn't hit him. And all it took was one fire punch from Tom to send me flying

"STOP IT", Star yelled at us. My eyes are full of tears from the pain that Star put on me. "I told you Star, he's nothing but a wimp", Tom said. "Stop it Tom! Marco please, what do you mean? What did I forgot?", she begged me to answer.

I looked at her still with my tears. "I…If you don't remember then it's not important to you", I said running out of her room. "MARCO", Star yelled. I ran to my room. I locked my door and quickly changed to my red hoodie, pants and sneakers. I was gonna quickly ran out and when I was about to run out the door I got blasted from behind. "Marco wait", Star said in tears running down. I saw the demon on top of the stair with a smirk on his face. "JUST GO WITH TOM", I yelled at her and ran out my house. I could hear her yell my name. I turned around and saw she was trying to catch up to me. I grew faster than Star over the Months. In about 2 minutes and I lost her. I wondered the streets of Echo Creek full of tears falling from my eyes.

I was heartbroken. That demon somehow managed to finally take Star away from me. And he knew it. That smirk he had. It was a victory smiled. I hated him. Today was supposed to be special. But instead I was here crying, alone, without Star. She didn't care. Or she wouldn't have forgotten today. I let out a loud sigh, still crying.

"Happy Birthday to me", I said to myself…


	2. The Demon Awakens

Chapter 2

Marcos Pov:

I had to go back home. I was walking around Echo Creek crying. I just really didn't wanna be with Star, or even see Tom. But I rather be in my room then walking around the town crying. I started to do my best to calm down. And luckily I've became so good controlling my emotions I was able to stop crying after a few minutes.

I was now in front of my house. My eyes were tired and I could tell they were red. I took a deep breath and walked in. There was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Marco" and a cake on the table in the living room. There was a note too. "Dear Mijo, Happy Birthday. You were out for a long time and we couldn't wait anymore. Remember that were going to see your abuelita. Well be back in a week. Star wasn't here when we left but we left her a note. Take care of the house and enjoy your special day. Also, we saw your plan. We think its cute but just go for what your heart says. Take advantage while were gone, love Mom and Dad."

I let out a sigh. I was alone. Again. They saw my plan. I thought I hid that thing but I guess not good enough. I knew that plan wasn't going to work. I been wanting to do that plan for weeks but it wasn't gonna work. Not on her. I didn't even know where it was but that wasn't important to me. I was just gonna call it a day. I was gonna go put on my jam jams and try to fall asleep. I went upstairs and I noticed a gift on my bed. It was from my parents. I opened it up and it was a sombrero. I did need a new one. After the Blood Moon Ball Star took my hat and she lost it somewhere in that room of hers. This sombrero was different from my last one. Instead of all red and the gold designs on it.

This sombrero was all black. It matched my suit that I wore to the ball. It had the same design as my other one. Full of the gold design. It was beautiful. But what really got my attention was the skull right in the front of the sombrero. It was design with red silk. The skull of "Dia de Muertos" (Day of the Dead). I really appreciated the sombrero I set it down I went to get my jam jams. That's when I noticed that the whole chest area of my jam jams was burnt off. I didn't notice that at first. Actually, once I saw that I felt a little sting on my chest.

I took off my hoodie and grey shirts. I looked at my chest and I had a big burned mark on my chest. Tom. When he punched me, his fist was on fire. He burned me. That's when I lost it. I have never felt this angry before in my life. I was screaming. I was punching my wall causing holes. I couldn't take it anymore. "If Star likes demon, then…. then…Ill become a demon!" I yelled. I ran downstairs and hoped there was enough. Luckily Mom just bought another 12 pack. I grabbed them and ran upstairs to Stars room. Going to the only person I knew who knew what I wanted.

"Glossaryck", I yelled. I then heard Stars spell book fly from under her bed going crazy then landing in front of me. The booked opened and then the little blue man that lives inside of Stars spell book appeared. "Marco my boy, what can I do for you", He said. He noticed what was in my hand. His favorite snack. A 12 pack of chocolate pudding. "OHHHH, that's a lot of pudding", he said. "What do you want to know?" "Hello Glossaryck, I was wondering, if I wanted to somehow become a demon, what would I have to do?" I asked. He gave me a concern look. "Marco, that's dangerous magic, knowing you I wouldn't think you be thinking about that", he said. I got annoyed and stuffed his mouth with a big spoonful of pudding. Immediately he forgot what he was saying. "All this pudding Glossaryck, 12 packs, how can I become a demon", I asked stuffing another spoon of pudding into his mouth.

"Mmmm first, you would have to make yourself look like a demon. You can't look human or the spell won't work", he said happily enjoying his pudding. He was now on his 2nd pack of pudding. So, I had to look like a demon. I thought for a minute how I was gonna do that but I remembered the Blood Moon Ball. I went to the Underworld. I fooled everyone and they thought I was one of them.

I opened one more pack and went to my room. I told Glossaryck to wait really quick and take a breather from his pudding. I ran to my room and got dressed. I first put on my black slacks, then but on my dress shoes. I've only wore this suit once and it was that night. Then my white button up shirt with my red tie. Then my black suit with gold details and gold shoulders. I then looked for the mask I wore last time. It was a simple skull that just covered the upper half of my face with a mustache.

Finally, I needed my sombrero, what a time to wear it. It made my outfit look way better than it did with the last one. The red skull made the outfit look more terrifying. I made my way back to Stars room. Luckily she wasn't there. I found Glossaryck on the floor with 12 empty pudding packs. I ran to him. He looked like he was going to die. "Glossaryck", I yelled. He was groaning "Uhhhh, Marco my boy. Too…. much…PUDDING!" he yelled.

"Glossaryck, what's the spell?" I asked. "Marco…too…dangerous", he tried to say. "Glossaryck, I gave you pudding! What's the spell?" I demanded. He snapped his finger and the spell book pages were slipping and stopped to a page. "Read" he said and then passed out, falling asleep. I would've usually read what I was gonna do. There were many spells that turned anyone into different type of demons. I would've read them all but I was eager to get turned into one already. I saw a big fat "DANGER" in black ink on the bottom right of the page. I would've read the warning but I saw it as a sign. I could feel my eyes open. "That's the one", I said. I began to read the spell.

I felt the power coming into my body. The room turned dark. The more I read the spell the stronger I felt. I started to float off the air. A surge of black energy entered the room. Started to circle around me before I obtained it into my body. I then felt a surge of pain. Flames rised and burned my body. The pain last seconds before I realized It wasn't harming me anymore. Then the black energy came into me, I was obtaining the power. It felt amazing.

I started to descend to the floor. I was back to Stars room. It was quiet. I was breathing heavily on what just happened. I noticed really quick my body change. I felt muscular. I wasn't the skinny kid anymore. I felt muscles on my body. I felt stronger. It felt amazing. I started to stretch but got startled as these black objects widened behind me. I spun to see what was behind me but the discovered what those objects were…were a part of me. I had wings. Long, black demon looking wings. I focused, concentrating to make them spread.

That's when I noticed their beauty. I had wings, and they looked amazing. And that's when I noticed something about my hands. I didn't have normal fingers. I had grown claws on my fingertips. Sharp, this was something I didn't expect. While I was staring at my hands I noticed my hands to slowly smoke.

I was now a demon, did that mean I could control fire like normal demons. I closed my eyes concentrated hard and when I opened them. Flames irrupted, surrounding my hands. I had powers, I was able to control the flames. I felt a rush of excitement discovering that the spell work. "I'm a Demon", I said. I even notice my voice changed. I had the same ring but it was just deeper than normal. "I think I should test my power". I was about to head to Star's balcony when I noticed the mirror and saw my reflection.

I was fully able to see what I now am. I spread my wings to expose them. I had about a 20-foot wing span. I lit my hands-on fire to show my power. But that's when I notice the real change. My eyes. Instead of having white surroundings, my Carmel eye color and pupil. My whole eye was surrounded with black with a red pupil. Nothing but black and a red dot. Even my masked had change. It was no longer just a skull. Two long fangs had formed on my mask. Even my teeth had change since I now had sharp fangs then normal teeth. I would've been scared how I look but it seemed that I didn't having the feeling of fear. It seemed to vanish.

I stepped closer to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was beautiful. The power, the look, it was amazing. I head back to Stars balcony to stare at the night sky. That's when I noticed something new. Everywhere that was dark I was able to see like daylight. I had night vision, I could see anything and everything in the Dark. I smiled, "Time to see what these powers can do". Right when I said that I noticed a portal open in my backyard. Out of it Ludo and his eagle and spider came out. I smiled evilly knowing I got what I asked for. My attitude had change. I didn't care anymore. I was a real bad boy. And I was gonna unleash my wrath.

I spread my wings and took to the air, I was flying like I been doing this for years. It came natural to me. I was stalking them, a predator stalking his prey. "Star Butterfly, come out, I am here for the wand", he yelled. My house was quiet since I was the only one there. All lights were off. "Ummm, I guess no one's home, back in the portal", he ordered. I saw my chance when he turned away. I descended and landed right behind him. He turned around quickly armed with his wand.

He recognized me somehow. "Karate boy", he said. I didn't look at them or they would've ran. "H... how did you do that, you weren't there a second ago", Ludo asked. I looked up and that's when I saw the fear in their eyes. "W…WHAT ARE YOU?" I smiled evilly and he shot his wand at me. A blast of green energy would've hit me till I launched my hands out and shot a blast of fire. The impact caused an explosion of energy. I started laughing. "What are you laughing at", Ludo yelled. He was angry but I could sense his fear. Not only his but in that spider and eagle of his. I guess it was another power I now had. When the smoke cleared they were gone. They were trying to hide from me.

"I needed someone to try these new powers I got, and you appeared like an idiot. You shouldn't of came", I said laughing. That blast was just a small amount of the power I had. I could feel it. I let out a laughter. They were hiding but I could feel their fear. They couldn't hide. They were hiding behind the shed. I let out a little whistle, creating a melody. I slowly walked to the shed and stopped right in front of it. "Come out, come out wherever you are", I said. Silence

I let out another laugh. I was getting stronger by the minute. I could feel it. "I know your back there, do I really have to force you out", I said lighting my hands on fire. There was silence for a few seconds until all of a sudden that eagle flew, holding onto the spider and Ludo holding onto the eagle. "Leave us alone", he yelled as he shot another blast at me from his wand. I easily dodged it. He didn't know I could fly. That's when I noticed my wings were gone. I could summon my wings and hide them when not needed.

I concentrated and when I summoned for my wings, I yelled from pain. My wings were coming from inside my body. It hurt, it really did. Afterwards I took deep breaths from the pain and spread my beautiful black wings. I took off following Ludo. I could still sense his fear. He was at the park trying to lay low. I was there in a few seconds. I was fast, really fast. I quietly descended and landed close to him. When I was close enough I saw, he was throwing up. His two pets keeping watch.

He was finally done "What happened to that boy?", he said. "It doesn't matter, we gotta get outta here", he said pulling out his dimensional scissors. I came out behind the tree I was hiding, the spider saw me and hissed causing Ludo and the eagle to get scared. "AH ah ahhhh, theres no leaving yet", I set laughing. "H…How did you find me, we flew away!", he yelled. "I smiled and spread my wings since I haven't put them away. His eyes widened at the sight of them. The eagle spread his trying to challenge me but I sensed the fear in him.

"What happened to you, you're just supposed to be human", he said. I lost my smiled. I just stared at him. "Was just human, not anymore" I told him. "I was tired of a lot of things, now I have power. And it just feels so good", I told him. "But why are you attacking me?" Ludo asked. He had his wand armed and his two pets ready to attack. "Simple, I needed someone to test my powers on and you appeared", I said. He looked scared now. I would be if I was in his shoes. Even thou he doesn't wear shoes. But that didn't matter.

I now was able to control my powers. I might even have more than what I even knew. "Please just leave us alone", Ludo begged. I laughed. I saw he was getting upset. "STOP LAUGHING", he yelled pointing his wand at me. It was a charging blast. I laughed again. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO", I yelled and called the flames to my hands. I brought them together ready to fire my own blast. He then let the wand fire that green energy at me. I could feel the anger in it. I let out a loud laughter and shot the flames from my hands. This time the blast was larger than normal. Ludo's spider created a shield really quick to protect the three. I called my wings and wrapped myself with them to protect me.

After I saw the park was now destroyed from the blast. I was ready to just finish them. If that was the best Ludo had it was pathetic. I got to stop holding back. I was walking to where they were. The blast had no effect on me. Out of nowhere a green blast came out of nowhere and hit me. It felt like a little bee sting.

Then I was getting tied up in a web. The blast was a distraction and I fell for it. I was tied up pretty good but my claws would've been able to cut myself out. But before I could break free I was now in the air in the talons of the eagle. I hissed at them before we were high in the air and started to descend. They let me go, still tied up in the spider's web. "Take this", Ludo yelled and blasted me. Making my fall faster. I had hit the earth pretty hard. I felt it. I then heard Ludo laughing. "We did it, TAKE THAT YOU FOOL", he said. I became angry.

That's when I knew how strong I was. When I got angry it seemed like my power increased tremendously. Like when Tom got angry when I took Star from him at the ball. I discovered thats when I knew how powerful I can get. The angrier, the more power. I set a circle of fire around them I got up and started to walk to them. I entered the ring. The fire doesn't harm me. I saw the fear in their eyes. True fear, and I loved it. The ring of fire surrounding use rising getting hotter. "Please, s…spare us", I saw them hugging each other.

I walked to them the circle getting smaller. I was now standing above then. I spread my wings, I raised my hands to the air. The flames of the ring now on my hands, ready to strike them with my claws. They were shaking from fear. "This is what happens being at the wrong place Ludo", I said with a smile and laughing. Right when I was about to end them, I felt another presence.

I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes to sense what I felt. There was another demon on earth. I tried to concentrate to feel where his energy was coming from. I guess I could feel the presence of other demons. Another great ability. It was coming from my house. It was a powerful demon. A very powerful one. I could feel it. Well I guess the main dish is here. "Well looks like lucks on your side, you can go, but I better not see you on earth again", I told Ludo. With hesitation, he quickly pulled out his scissors and jumped into the portal. We'll since you like to invade my home. Maybe I think it's finally far I invade yours.

I was a demon, there had to be a way to get there. I concentrated. I thought of where I wanted to go. Then flames irrupted and covered me. When the flames disappeared, I was in the underworld. In front of Tom's palace. It had work. I could actually travel dimensions with dimensional scissors. Man, this power was amazing. I could feel the energy of everyone in the palace. Even the underworld. The billions of demons under here. But in the palace, there was about a good 5000. They were nothing compared to me as I was feeling their energy.

I wanted to wait till I felt the presence of a certain demon. It took about 10 minutes when he appeared. It was payback time Tom. I'm coming for you. I walked to the entrance but I was stopped by about 100 guards. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHATS YOUR PURPOSE" they yelled. I let out a loud laughter as I spread my wings and set my claws on fire. "I am Marco Diaz….and I'm here…for REVENGE", I yelled as I launched myself at them. 10 second there was nothing but ashes on my feet. I opened that castle doors. Alarms went off and I saw demons coming from everywhere. I let out a smile. "This is going to be FUN!" I yelled as I took off into the air and at demons.

Every demon I encountered ended with a scream of fear. How it should be. I took out all the guards in the palace. I couldn't sense any smaller energies. Instead I sensed a lot of higher ones. There were about 2000 more demons in this palace. There energies were about 100 times stronger then the last 3000. What a treat. They were all on the upper levels of the castles. It seemed like every floor meant stronger idiots ready to face death once again. I was gonna take the stairs. I wanted this to last.

I want to enjoy this….


	3. I'm a Terrible Bestfriend

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I'm glad everyone is loving this story. I'm still writing as much as I can but my personal life is really busy. I do not like talking about myself but I'm doing my best to write fast. As I asked on my other story, Svtfoe football au. I would love any artist to contact me please. Also, make sure to follow that story as its gonna get intense really soon. As of this story I'm going to try to explain how my stories work. On a few chapters I focus on either Marco or Star and then I make sure both sides explain what they're going through in the story. There will be some times that both will be in the same chapter. But as for now. If you think "The Demon Within" is intense. You have no idea what awaits you! Here's Star's first point of view! ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Stars Pov:

How did I let this happen? I don't know. Was this another one of his tricks? Should I have believed Marco? I wish I could've concentrated more if I wasn't fighting some of the most dangerous monsters in all dimensions. The monsters from the "Dark Dimension". Where it was always dark and no one can see. So, no one could see the monsters and how dangerous they were. Why was I there. Yah, I was with my demon ex-boyfriend Tom. With him here he was able to light up the dimension and id finally get to see the monsters.

But, they weren't in the Dark Dimension for a reason. These monsters were big, powerful, and luckily Marco wasn't here or he'd pass out how terrifying these things look. But the only reason we were alive was because of Tom's fire. They hated light and Tom were able to burn them into hiding. "TOM, it's time to go" I yelled. "Open the portal", he yelled. I opened it and yelled for him to hurry up. He then caused a final explosion of fire and ran to portal.

Once we entered the portal and closed it I felt relieved. We been going to the Dark Dimension for about 2 weeks now. Honestly every time we went there was always something new and it was fun. I never been able to go due to the darkness. And I couldn't use my wand there cause if I would use it as a flashlight, I wouldn't be able to use it to fight. The Dark Dimension was rumored to be boring but the excitement was real. The only time I ever had that much fun was with Marco. But sadly, I wasn't with Marco. I was with Tom.

My ex, Tom came to me two weeks ago while me and Marco were having our Friendship Thursday. He came looking sad. I didn't want nothing to do with him. Neither did Marco.

{Flashback-Two weeks ago}

Me and Marco were sitting on the couch eating Nachos. It's our Friendship Thursday, which meant movies, food, and us being together. It was the day I looked forward to all week. I loved being with Marco. Marco didn't know it but I started to have small feelings for him. I loved bad boys, like Oskar, but after I almost lost him months ago mad me realize how much he meant to me. He cared for me, watched over me, fed me, and just liked me for me.

No prince was ever like that. They we always so uptight and focused nothing except themselves and how great they were. It was annoying. There was no rule in Mewni who I was able to date. I dated tom and even thou he ruled the underworld, didn't make him a prince. But Marco was a guy not only a princess, but any girl should be looking for. And he was really cute with his caramel eyes and that little mole on his cheek.

But we were watching our movie when I heard my mirror ring. I ran upstairs and yelled answer in case it was important and didn't want to miss it. Instead it was just my demon ex-boyfriend, Tom. Why was he calling me for? I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Tom" I asked. He looked sad. "Hey Star, look…I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry. I know I've done some horrible things in the past", he said before I cut him off. "SOME" I yelled. "Okay, a lot…but that's why I want to apologize. You're a wonderful girl and you don't deserve what I put you through. Can you forgive?" he asked. I actually wanted to believe him but he's done that before. I know one way I could know he was be serious.

"You gotta apologize to Marco", I told him. He looked at me with disgust. "He went through a lot too and he deserves for you to say sorry. You do that, I forgive you", I told him. Tom wouldn't do it if he wasn't serious. He hated Marco. With how big his ego was, he wouldn't go out of his way to tell him sorry. "I'll do it", he said. "W…what", I was shocked. "You heard me, bring the earthling", he said. Was he serious, telling Marco sorry would harm his pride. "Um, MARCO. CAN YOU COME HERE REALLY QUICK?" I yelled. I heard him come back. "What is it Star, you missed a really important part of the mov…", he stopped once he saw Tom at the mirror.

"What does he want?" Marco demanded. "Marco, Tom wants to tell you something", I said. Tom looked disgusted what he was about to do. He hated Marco. "I'm…. sorry…. for what I put you and Star through", Tom said. Marco's eyes were so widened from surprised. Like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "W..hat?" was what Marco said. Tom snapped a little. "I said Im sorry for what I did to you and Star". Marco wasn't scared of Tom, even though Tom was the most powerful demon in the Underworld. "Why's he's apologizing", Marco asked.

"Just go back downstairs. Ill tell you everything once I'm done talking", I told him. He looked concerned. Looking at me and then Tom. But he listened and left. I let out a sigh of relief and went to the mirror. "Sooo?" Tom asked. I looked at him and knew I had to forgive him. He just hurt his pride telling Marco he was sorry. I know he hated Marco but I knew he wouldn't have told him that if he wasn't serious. "I forgive you", I said. He let out a huge smile. "Great, maybe we can also hangout", I was gonna cut Tom off but what he said caught my attention that I was stunned. "We can go to the Dark Dimension and explore", He said.

I always wanted to go to the Dark Dimension. All the rumors and mysteries it had. It was too dark for me to go. But it was Tom. I didn't want to go with him but I knew with him there I would be able to see and fight. The Dark Dimension was supposed to be just for monsters and creatures that didn't mind to live in pure Darkness. Put apparently, it was also a magical place that affected peoples mind, but I was a magical princess. It shouldn't affect me. I really didn't wanna go with Tom but this was an opportunity that I don't wanna give up. "Ill go with you", I told him.

He smiled. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow", and the mirror hung up. I was left in my quiet room to think. Did I really wanna hang with Tom. I wish me and Marco could go with me instead. I went downstairs to go be with Marco. He was waiting and when he saw me he gave me a concern look. "What was all that about?" he asked. I told him everything. Why he apologized, about the Dark Dimension and that how we were gonna go together. Marco gave me a scared and concerned look. "YOURE GOING WITH TOM?" he asked. "Yah, I mean, I think he really meant it this time. To apologize to you. And he hates you", I told him. He let out a sigh. "Star, you know I don't trust him. No matter what he does", he said. "Marco, I always wanted to go to the Dark Dimension. And I can't go unless he comes with me", I told him.

He was thinking and then gave me a defeated look. "Okay Star, you know I trust you and I do want you to have fun. I just care for you too much", He said. I really loved Marco. I don't mean by friendship thou. I really did have strong feelings for him. It happened when Oskar and me didn't work out. He never showed interest in me and when I finally realized that I was hurt. The only one there for me was Marco. He was by my side, he was the shoulder I cried on, the one that fed me, and the one that let me sleep on him when I was tired.

Marco was overall the guy I realized I wanted to be with forever in my life. Even now with me going to the Dark Dimension with my ex Tom he was understanding and cared for me. I don't think I would ever find any guy like Marco. Especially a prince. They were too stuck up and always cared more about them then the princess. And honestly, and I couldn't believe I was thinking about it, I would love Marco to be my king. I was now lost the clouds, thinking about a future with Marco. "STAR", I was back to reality with Marco yelling at me. "What?' I asked. "I said, that maybe I should go with you", He told me.

I would've loved that. Every adventure me and Marco went on I treasured. But this time I knew Marco wasn't safe. Even as the safe kid. "Marco, I wish you can, but the Dark Dimension could harm your mind. I don't want you to risk it", I said. "Wait, won't you get affect then too if something happens", he said worried. "Actually, since I'm a magical princess, I should get harmed by the magic, and with Tom I'll be able to use my wand since hell be lighting the dimension", I told him. He stood quiet and though about it. "Okay, as long as your safe", he said.

I hugged him. I really loved him. I needed to tell him soon but I couldn't bring myself to it. He let me go. "Now let's enjoy the rest of Friendship Thursday", He said.

(End of Flashback).

Me and Tom were now in my room. We just talked for a while about the adventure. And I tried to convince him to go. For some reason, I felt like I was forgetting something and I wanted to try to remember. But Tom was too much of a distraction. After five attempts it worked. "Alright, maybe tomorrow we can look at the south side of the dimension", Tom said. With a blaze of fire, he was gone. I looked at the time and it was 11 at night. I didn't think time went by that fast. I went to check on Marco. His door was wide open so I know he wasn't in there. Marco closes his door when he sleeps. He was downstairs. I heard the TV. I ran downstairs and saw a sleeping Marco on the couch. "Aww Marco's sleeping, so cute", I told myself. Marco wasn't just caring but also very cute!

I noticed a bowl on the coffee table. "Nachos, Did Marco eat them without me?" I was confused. Marco would never eat Nachos without me. He actually only made them on…. "Oh no…... no no no! Not again", I told myself. "How can I be so stupid! "Its Friendship Thursday", I whispered to myself. Our day where we spend together I forgot. And this was the second time. I couldn't believe it. How could I forget a second time our special day! The first time I spent all day Friday crying and apologizing to Marco. I spent a hour just crying on his shoulder.

Marco being Marco forgave me but I felt terrible. And here I did it again. I can feel my eyes starting to water. "I promised I wouldn't miss another friendship Thursday. Oh, Marco, you're probably furious at me. I can't face you. Maybe you'll be fine in a day. I'm so sorry", I said. I ran up the stairs and to my room. Full tears were falling down my cheeks. I laid on my bed crying. I just ditched my best friend two times in a row. I was the worst friend in all dimensions. I cried myself to sleep. I was terrible.

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. I was crying so much I don't think I can handle an angry Marco. I called Tom on the Mirror. "Hey Sta…whoa, you okay?" he asked. I knew I looked horrible. "Come get me in 10 minutes, I'll explain everything when you get there", I told him. "Alright", and he hung up. I changed my clothes and thanks to magic made myself look a little more appropriate. That didn't mean I still didn't wanna cry. With a blaze of fire, Tom appeared in my room. "Okay, what happened Star?" he asked. I explained everything to Tom, that I forgot about Friendship Thursday and this was the second time.

But Tom didn't seem to get this was a big deal to me. "So, he's just a earthling, he'll get over it", he said. I got mad." Look Tom, you're not gonna understand, he's probably really upset at me, can we just go already" I said. "Star, do you really think that wimps gonna do anything while I'm here", Tom said. I really got upset. "TOM, stop talking bad about him. No matter what he's still a better friend then you! He's my best friend", I yelled. I was starting to tear up. This all hit me hard. And to make it worse I felt as if I was forgetting something again! "Woah woah, Star Ship don't cry. Look, let's go to the Dark Dimension and go mess with the locals", Tom said.

I was really uncomfortable. I wanted to cry, I wanted to talk to Marco, I wanted to be with Marco. But I was scared. Maybe I need to just go calm my mind and hopefully let Marco calm down too. "S.. sure, let's go" I said. I opened a portal and before I was gonna enter, my door slammed open. Standing was a crying Marco. He was in his jam jams and eyes were red with black bags. Seeing my best friend crying hurt me. And I know why he was too.

"Y…you forgot", he whispered. Once he said those words I could feel tears starting to form. "M..M….Marco, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean too", I told him. I was full on crying now. Marco started to cry. "Not just Friendship Thursday", he said. "Yes, I know Friendsh..wait what? Not just Friendship Thursday", I froze realizing what he said. "Yah, not just Friendship Thursday", he confirmed what he said. He knew what I was forgetting. It had something to do with Marco, but what was it. I was still crying in the silence of the room. It was quiet until Tom spoke up. I wished he didn't. "Look, me and Star were just leaving. If this isn't important than just leave earthling", Tom said. I got so upset with him. "TOM", I yelled. I couldn't say what I wanted since I was cut off with Marco in his fighting stance charging at Tom.

Marco may have been a black belt but when you're fighting the most powerful demon in the underworld, it wasn't a fair fight. Tom set his fist on fire and punched Marco in the chest, sending him flying hitting my wall. "STOP IT", I screamed. I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt. "I told you Star, he's nothing but a wimp", Tom said. "Stop it Tom!" I yelled at him. Marco please, what do you mean? What did I forget?", I needed to know badly. I knew I was forgetting something and it was important. Marco got up and just stared at me with tears. "I…If you don't remember then it's not important to you", he yelled.

Marco then took off and ran to his room. "MARCO", I screamed for him. I turned to Tom. "YOURE SUCH A JERK!" I screamed at him. "He attacked me", Tom said. I was gonna argue with him till I heard Marcos door slam. I ran out my room and saw Marco running down the stairs. I couldn't let him leave. I shot a little beam of magic from my wand to slow him down. "Marco wait", I told him. I was crying running down the stairs. I needed to get him. "Just go with Tom", he yelled at me. He ran out the house. "MARCO", I was screaming his name. I ran after him but he had too much of a head start. I don't know how but Marco was faster than me. I couldn't catch him. And after a while I lost him.

I opened a portal back to my room where Tom was waiting. I was angry at the sight of him. I pointed my wand at him. "What is your problem! I should Narwhal Blast you right now!" I yelled at him. "Hey, I didn't do anything. He challenged me and I wasn't gonna let him", he said. I stood quiet. I was hurt. I hurt Marco. What else did I forget. I just really wanted to get my mind off this before I have a breakdown. "Let's go…now", I said. I hated Tom right now but I don't know where else do go. The Dark Dimension seemed like it helps me.

We left and started to explore. But I couldn't concentrate. I was lost. I hurt Marco. My best friend. The boy I loved. But the thing was how can I forget something important. I know everything about him. I couldn't handle it. "Tom, let's go", I said. "I want to go home", I told him. In a second I was back on earth in front of the Diaz household. Thwn I realized that it as night time already. It was just morning. "How is it nighttime already?" I asked. "Oh, in the Dark Dimension, time goes faster", Tom said. "Well that would've been nice to of known", I told him. "Look, Star, I know youre upset, but if you need to talk remember im here", he said. I glared at him. "No, you can't help me with this. Only Marco can", I yelled at him.

I left Marco all day and who knows if he was home. Tom let out a angry growl before then letting out a sigh. "Well, then I'll let you be", and with a blaze of fire was gone. I walked into the house and realized that it was empty. None of the lights were on and it was quiet. It was 8 o'clock. I walked into the living room and saw a banner hanging. When I read it, my heart sank and I could feel it being torn apart. "Happy Birthday Marco". It was Marco's Birthday! It hit me that it was his special day. All the day's he spent talking about it. I did remember. The gift I got for him that I had forged in Mewni took two weeks to make. I have it in my room right now. But how could I forget it was today.

On the coffee table, there was a cake and a open note saying to Marco. Was Marco here? I went up the stairs and peaked into his room. Birthday wrapping was on his bed, his jam jams on the floor, along with his normal clothes. But he wasn't here. I grabbed his sweater and hugged it! "How could I forget you Marco", I said crying. I was still hugging his sweater and made my way to my room. I opened that door and say my spell book opened, pudding cups everywhere, and…" Glossaryck", I yelled. My teacher as laying on the floor looking as if he was going to die.

He looked at me. "Oh, hello Star", he groaned. How did he get all this pudding? "Glossaryck, what happened?" he asked. "Marco…" was all he said. Marco did this? Marco would usually give Glossaryck a pudding or two if he really wanted too but there were at least a dozen cups scattered around my floor. What could he have wanted this badly. "Glossaryck, where is he?" I asked. He should've known. "Underworld…", was all he said till he passed out. "The Underworld, why would he be there?" I asked. It was no use, once Glossaryck knocked out like this there was no waking him up.

Why did Glossaryck say the Underworld. 1. Marco had no way to the Underworld. 2. Even if he did have a way, I know Marco wouldn't wanna go there in the first place. I didn't wanna go to the Underworld so I just decided to call Tom. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, call Tom", I said. The mirror rang and to my surprise, I see a panicked Tom wearing full body armor. "Uhh what's going on?" I asked him. "Star, were under attacked, nows not a good time", he said. The Underworld can could get attacked? I didn't know that. "Tom, I think Marco might be somewhere in the Underworld", I told him. He gave me annoyed look. "Star, why would the earthling be here, if this is a joke I don't have time for this", he said. I then heard a loud bang.

"Master Tom", one of Tom's demons came to him. "The intruder as destroyed all the warriors" "WHAT! No's got past them! That's it send out all the Supers" he said. "What's the supers?" I asked. I group of very powerful demons. There's about a 1000 of them", he said. "Okay look, just come and get me, I can help with your intruder if matters get that far", I told him. "Star, its dangerous", he tried to say. "TOM IF YOU DON'T COME GET ME SO HELP ME", I yelled at him. Within a second he was in my room and teleported us back to the underworld.

We were in his throne room. A pair of large read thrones in the middle. The room was surrounded with paintings of other demons, past rulers I guessed. "Look Star, I don't want you straight jumping into battle. Please, when I tell you go into that cabinet", he said pointing to a large wooden cabinet far from the room. I normally wouldn't ever do that but by the look at Tom's face I was gonna listen to him this one time. "Okay", I said.

"MASTER TOM" we heard the same demon from before running into the throne room. "The Intruder is almost done defeating the Supers". Tom's eyes began to glow. He was angry but quickly calmed himself down. "Look, get all the elites. All 100 of them Have them wait outside the throne room and destroy him once they see him!" Tom yelled. "Master Tom…. all of the elites?! You do remember the story the last time all 100 were together?" the demon said. "YES! But my great great great great grandfather was a weak-minded ruler. I'm still have way more power than them, so if they step out of line they will be punished", Tom yelled.

"Wait, warriors? Supers? Elites? What are they?" I asked. "Look, this is how the Underworld's army is formed. I have thousands of guards and solders ready to fight, but if I need a little more strength I have the Warriors. Normally I the underworld never needed to send anyone above them. But just in case, there's the Super's. Very powerful demons that have never been defeated till now. But the elites are the most dangerous here in the Underworld. The last time they were released was by my really great grandfather. A very important jewel was stolen and he sent them off to punish the dimension that stole it. Instead, not only did they destroy the dimension, they destroyed 5 others. It was a manslaughter", he said.

"And you really great grandfather did nothing?" I asked. "Nope it took his son, my other really great grandfather to seal them away", he answered. I was now worried; would it happen again? "What happens if they do that again?" I asked. He let out a smirk, "They wouldn't dare disobey me, il have them sealed away once they destroyed the intruder". I was gonna ask more until I heard flames and screams outside the throne room's giant door. Some of the screams were horrible. I was able to feel the heat even with the door shut.

Then there was a group of screams when suddenly it went quiet where you couldn't hear a sound. Tom spoke up, "See, I knew they'd take care of..." he got interrupted by his demon servant slamming the door open screaming bloody murder. It scared me and Tom into our fighting stance. Then a black object so fast came in and grabbed him. "HELP MEEE" he screamed before the doors were slammed shut when the thing flew out. There was one last scream before it went silence again. I was scared.

"Star, go now" Tom whispered. I then quietly ran to the cabinet and went in. I shut it just enough so I can see what was happening. Incase things went wrong I was ready with my wand. Tom was a very powerful demon but I had the most powerful weapon in all dimensions. If I had to get involved, that thing would be in trouble. The doors were blasted open by fire. Smoke was everywhere. Then I heard a whistle, the type of tune that what usually make you scared if you heard it in the dark. And the sounds of steps walking into the room. Then I saw the figure. He had his head down, slowly walking into the room.

His outfit looked so familiar, it almost looked exactly like…..like….."Marco?" I whispered.

"WHO ARE YOU", Tom yelled. I saw his eyes began to glow white. He was angry. Very angry. I then heard the figure let out a loud laugh, it was a horrible sound. "Hello…TOM" the figured looked up and fear shot into my heart. The blackness of the eyes with only a red pupil. The outfit was exactly like his. I then wanted to cry. It was him…

"Marco"…. I whispered


	4. Battle of Demon's

Authors note: Hello everybody! Here's a treat for everyone. Two chapters in one week. I know the story is getting intense and heartbreaking. But don't worry. It gets MUCH worse! C: BUT…. No spoilers! This is the parts of the story where I will be writing both characters at the same time. **When it's bold as is, it will be MARCO'S pov.** Normal writing as is will be STAR'S pov. Remember this for the future. But as is, enjoy "THE DEMON WITHIN"!

Chapter 4

 **I never thought I'd have this much fun in my life. The more I fought, the more powerful I was getting. I was discovering new abilities and powers with every few demons I fought. I was able to teleport wherever I wanted to go, not just dimensions. I mastered that skill after practicing it on a group of demons. Just teleporting around them and then blasting them into ashes when they didn't know where I was. I even discovered that if I wrapped myself with my wings, I can turn invisible. It was a great tactic to put fear into my victims. Right when I unwrap myself I can be seen but it's just the fear that it puts in soul. Only annoying thing was that it was very difficult to walk around.**

 **I just finished destroying a very large amount of demons. This was the second group. The first one, there were many demons. Thousand, but not that powerful. This group was still a large amount but as much as the first one. The main difference was their power. But, for me it was still just a game. My prize was still above me. I could sense him. I finished the last few of the demons. Their screams were music to my ears. I started to get eager but I wanted to still enjoy destroying this castle. Every room I entered I destroyed with an explosion of fire.**

 **I mastered many moves with the flames. Being this powerful was the best feeling. I started to make my way slowly up the castle. I whistled a tune making my way to the Demon. The tune was slow, loud, freighting. If anyone were to hear it, its purpose is to strike fear into them. After a few minutes making my way to him, I was surrounded by another large group of demons. There was a big difference in their numbers, but the same with their power. "That's it intruder! Surrender! Or be destroyed by the Supers!", he seemed the leader of the group said.**

 **"** **Supers huh?" I said. They were strong, to anyone else. This was still gonna be practice to discover what else I can do. "YES, SURRENDER OR FEEL OUR WRA…" I got annoyed I blasted him into ashes. The others looked surprised at what happened. "So, let's see what all you are made of", I said summoning my wings. I set into the air and wrapped myself. When I landed, I was now invisible. The Demons couldn't find me. I started to sense their fear. I reviled myself in the center of them. Scaring a couple dozen. But sadly, that was there last scream. I set a great blast of fire, turning anything around me into ashes. And then I got to work finishing the remaining demons. Teleporting around and either blasting them, or taking them into the air and ending them. The screams of these demons were wonderful!**

 **And like that they were done. I made my way back to my target. I couldn't wait to see his face once he saw it was me destroying his home. I began whistling and thinking. Even though I had pleasure hearing the screams and fear of my victims, I was empty inside. And I knew why. "Star", I whispered to myself. My best friend. The girl I loved but knew I had no chance with her, but that didn't stop me from my feelings.**

 **It was going good until…UNTIL! I got angry. "TOM" I began to scream his name and build up flames around me. I became angry. I felt my body gain more power. I then let all my anger out, causing an explosion around be. Destroying rooms and causing the castle to shake. "Just wait till I get my hands on you". I began to continue my walk till I was on the same floor as the demon.**

 **But to my surprise, the presence of 100 more demons appeared. They were in a huge hall that was leading to a pair of huge doors. My guessing the throne room. The room Tom was in. But before that the demons were guarding it. Now these demons looked like real monsters. The fangs, the claws, no weapons on them. I was excited. "So, what are you" I asked. There were very few of them. But I could see why. The power was insanely high. This would actually start getting fun for me. No more child's play. Instead of the demon answering me, they all growled and roared.**

 **"** **Oh, this is gonna be fun", I set my hands-on fire. All of them started to circle me, some taking the air, it seemed like it was a tactic of theirs. I waited to see what they were doing. Then all of a sudden they all stopped and opened their mouth. By the time I realized what was going on, it was too late. Being immune to fire is great, but being blasted by these guys did hurt. I felt a good sting or two around my body. Once the fire was out and they were watching me to see if I was done.**

 **I let out a laugh and looked up to the closest demon in front of me, and let out a grin. That was the moment I felt the fear in them. I teleported into the air, where they couldn't see me. "Time to get busy", I said. I dove, like an eagle catching his prey. Slicing and burning these demons one by one. Now these screams… was like an addiction. The ring of their horrible screams made me shiver with joy. But sadly, they were gone as quick as they started.**

 **I began walking to the door till I felt another demon in the room, behind a vase next to the door. It was a very weak soul. "It's a shame, I thought there was only one more demon I was gonna destroy today", I said walking closer to it. Whistling my tune. "I know you there", I said spreading my wings. The demon quickly ran to the door opening it screaming. I set air quickly grabbing him and coming back out of the throne room. "HELP ME", the thing said as I flew out the room and shutting the door. I threw the thing in the air and with fire in my hands, blasted in into nothing. Wow. I actually started to sense fear in Tom.**

 **I faced the giant door, and blasted it open. I put my wings away. I wanted that to be a surprise. I started to whistle and slowly made my way to the room. I put my head down and once I knew I was in the room, I stopped. "WHO ARE YOU", Tom yelled. He was angry, but scared too! I let out a laugh, knowing that he was full of fear. "Hello…Tom", I said and looked up. The demon was dressed in full body armor, I guess he was prepared for me, his eyes were glowing. Ah yes, when his eye glow that was a sign he was angry. I know since I experienced it twice. But this time, I was the more powerful being here. His eye went back to normal, "MARCO?" he asked.**

 **I let out a laugh. "I'm glad you recognize me Tom, like the new look? You probably remember it from the Blood Moon Ball but this time, I have a few changes" I said setting flames to one of my hands. "Y…Your responsible for all this?" he asked. "Actually Tom, you started all this, you know exactly what you did! I'm just now returning what you did to me" I said. I was starting to get angry with the memory. "M..my demons, what did you do?" he asked. His eyes began to glow. "Oh, they're still in the castle Tom, just ashes on the floor thou" I told him with a smirk. It was silence for a while.**

 **Then Tom let out a scream, erupting fires everywhere in the room. The look he gave me was the same look when I danced with Star. Instead of being scared like I did last time I was excited. I might actually have a challenge here. I set fire to hands. "Bring it on", I said as we charged at each other.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was starting to cry. I didn't wanna believe it. But the facts were right there. His messy brown hair covered in that sombrero, his tan skin, and finally that cute little mole on that cheek. It was my Marco. But what happened to him. His body was definitely more built, any other situation I would be drooling over that, but now I was scared. His hands weren't just hands anymore. His fingers had claws. CLAWS! But what really hurt me was his eye. I loved seeing those caramel eyes of his. But now, nothing but blackness with that red pupil to strike fear in people it seemed.

Is this what Marco wanted? Did something possess him? I was going to find out. I was thinking too much that I didn't concentrate on his and Tom's talk till Tom screamed. The room turned red with flames erupting everywhere. Tom set his hands-on fire. Marco let out a laugh and set his hands with flames. "Bring it on", Marco said as they charged each other.

To say Tom was losing is an understatement. Tom was getting destroyed. Marco being is normal self already proved Tom was stronger than him. But Marco was normal. I don't know what he was. But Marco was a black belt in his karate. And now that Marco had his own powers, Tom didn't stand a chance. He was getting punched, kicked and thrown. It wasn't pretty the beating he was taking. Marco then uppercut him, sending him into the air. Tom then stood up there. Tom had the ability to fly using fire so maybe that help him.

 **It was finally even. Tom may have overpowered me when I was just human but this time, I wasn't. He couldn't hit me. I was master in karate. He may have got me pretty good earlier but now it was my turn. I showed no mercy fighting him. It was too much fun. I sent him flying with an uppercut but he remained up there. He could fly, using fire under his boots to keep him in the air. "Looks like you can't get me from up here" Tom said with a smirk. I let out a laugh which made Tom's smile disappear. I let out my own smirked and teleported to the air behind Tom. Before he could turn around I clutched my fist together and slammed him back to the ground.**

 **It was a painful impact. Before I hit the ground, I teleported back where I was standing. Tom was struggling to get up. He was growling at me. "So Tom, still wanna take this to the air" I asked. I let out a cry of pain as I called for my wings. I spread them, showing them their beauty. Tom was stunned. I took flight into the air. "Shall we continue I" I asked with a grin. He was in pain. All the pain he caused me. It was coming back to him. I was getting back what he did to me.**

I could've sworn Tom was gonna do better since he could fly. But Marco was just laughing. Tom even though that. But with a flash of flames, Marco was in the air, behind Tom. He hit him making him fall back to the ground. I really wanted to go out but this was Marco. I couldn't fight him. Again, with a flash of flames he was where he was standing. Laughing at Tom. I was scared. Was this really my best friend. Tom was badly hurt. I don't know how much longer he was gonna last.

"So Tom, still wanna take this to the air" Marco said. Then Marco let out a scream. Like he was in pain. Then these huge, black, devilish wings popped out of his back. Were those parts of him! What did Marco do to himself?! He then started flying. I was able to fly thanks to my mewberty wings but they weren't as big as Marco's. Not even close. "Shall we continue" he told Tom. Tom was in no shape to fight anymore. Marco seemed like he didn't have a scratch on him. Tom stood up and then took to the air from his fire boot. Tom's eyes glowed white again. Marco let out a grin. "YES, GET ANGRY. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER", Marco yelled. I've seen Tom's full power once and it didn't end well.

Tom put his hands together forming a small flame. Marco lifted his hands into the hair doing the same. They were really gonna fire a blast in this castle. I surrounded myself in a bubble shield. "TAKE THIS" Tom yelled and unleashed a powerful blast of fire. Marco quickly put down one of his hands and shot his own blast. The heat was intense. Tom looked like he was struggling. I don't know how long he was gonna last. But looking at Marco's grin. Not long.

 **Tom stood up and followed me to the air. By the time he was at the same level I was he was angry. His eyes glowed white and I could feel his power increasing. This was what I wanted. "YES, GET ANGRY. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER", I screamed. The demon the placed his hands close to his chest forming a small but powerful flame. So, he thinks he can blast me huh? I lifted my hands to the air and gathered power for my own blast. "TAKE THIS", Tom yelled and extending his hands, unleashing the fire he built. I quickly lowered one hand and shot my own fire. This was the test who was stronger.**

 **I wasn't even using my full power. I was at about 70% where our flames met at the middle and kept there. He was struggling. He was weak! I was just toying with him. I saw his face. He was giving up. My flames started to get closer, overpowering his. I unleased 80% power and that's all it took to overpower him and blasting him into the throne wall. He feels into the ground. It was over. I flew to where he was. He looked up at me.**

 **"** **Tom, tom tom tom. Why couldn't you just leave Star alone. Why did you have to take my everything", I said. "Why Tom?", he looked at me. "I'll never tell you", he said quickly covering his mouth as someone else heard. It hit me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO STAR", I became mad. I knew something was off. I knew he was doing something. After this i was gonna go to Dark Dimension and find out. "It's a shame Tom", I said setting flames to my hands. Exposing my claws. "Karma always gets people back" I said. I was about to strike but I was frozen…in a block of ice…**

Tom gave up, or Marco just was too strong. He blasted Tom out of the air and into the wall behind him. Tom feel straight to the ground. He was done. Marco really did a beating on him. He then flew to Tom. Those wings were scary. It seemed the more I looked at Marco, the more my heart was ripping. Did I do this….to my best friend! I started to tear up again. Marco was now in front of Tom. "Tom, tom tom tom. Why couldn't you just leave Star alone. Why did you have to take my everything" Marco said. His everything? Was he talking about….me? Did I mean that much to Marco? "Why Tom?" he asked. "I'll never tell you", Tom said. He quickly covered his mouth. Wait, did he do something? Marco got mad, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO STAR", he yelled at Tom.

Did Tom have something to do with this? Ever since I did start hanging with him I was forgetting thing. Not things about me. But….but….about Marco. I needed to talk to Tom. If he had something to do with this I needed to know. Maybe I'll be able to help Marco too. "It's a shame Tom, Karma always gets people back" Marco said lifting his now fire hand, showing his claws. He was about to kill Tom. I quickly got out the cabinet and did the one spell that would stop and not hurt Marco. The ice spell. I did it on Tom during the Blood Moon Ball.

I froze Marco. It was a bigger block of ice since I had to freeze his wings too. I quickly ran to Tom. He looked at me. "Star" he said. "I'm only helping you since your hurt. After you got a bunch of explaining to do!" I told him. But there was no time for talking as I heard a loud shatter.

 **I needed to get out of this block. I concentrated. I rose my body temperature. I started to think about Tom. I needed to get angry if I was gonna get out of here. I started to think about how he ruined my life. Star was my everything. And he took her from me. AND HE MUST PAY! And like that the rage in me emerged. I could feel the heat. And I felt the ice getting weaker. I gave one last attempted to break free. And I succeeded. I broke the ice. I took deep breaths to remain calm. I felt if I got too angry I was losing my insanity.**

 **I looked around and saw Tom standing. But someone was next to him. I concentrated. Getting out of a block of ice really does give you a headache. I looked again and…and…" Star", I whispered. I heard my normal voice. There she was holding her wand. Tears building up on her eyes. She was staring at me with sadness and fear. He beautiful blue eyes for full of it. I then looked at Tom. I got angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER", I screamed. I was making my way to him but Star got in the way. I couldn't harm her.**

I would never though anyone could overpower my wand. The ice spell was supposed to be unbreakable. It took Tom a full day until he melted. It only lasted a minute for Marco. But he was free. He was shaking his head. Being frozen does cause head pains. But then he looked up at Tom… and then at me. "Star", he whispered. I felt my heart drop. His voice was his normal voice. Not that deep ring to it. And his eyes actually changed! There were his actual caramel eyes. I was scared. I began to tear at the sight of him. I wanted my Marco the way he was. Not this.

He looked at Tom and his eyes turned back to the blackness with red. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER", he screamed making his way towards Tom. I got in his way. Standing right in front of him. He eyes turned back to normal. He stared at me. "Star", he whispered again. "M…Marco", I tried to speak. He quickly turned to a wall and ran towards it. He blasted a hole through. He wanted to run. "MARCO", I screamed his name! I started shooting spells at him to make him stop. But there was no use. He was too fast. He jumped out the whole and flew away. And as flames surrounded his body… he was gone.

 **My heart was pounding. Star. I couldn't lay a hand on her. She was now in front of me. What was she thinking? She was here the whole time? She witnessed everything? Did she hear that I said she was my everything? Did…did she think I was a monster? "Star", was all I could whisper. She started at me. "M..Marco", she said. I felt as tears were gonna form. I wasn't going to let he see that again. I quickly blasted a hole in Tom's castle and ran. I needed to get out of here. "MARCO", Star was yelling. I heard a few things behind. I wasn't gonna turn around. I quickly dove out and flew to a safe distance. I stared at the castle. Star was standing at the hole I blasted.**

 **I teleported out of there. I was now at the park of Echo Creek. And I couldn't hang on to it anymore. I loss it. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I felt like a child. Letting out screams while I cried. I destroyed a few trees that stood in my way. I was broken still. I thought I was healed from the pain. But it hurt more. I thought of what Tom said. "I'll never tell you huh?" I said. "Guess it's time to go to the Dark Dimension myself". I started to concentrate to find the dimension. Right when I was about to leave. I heard my name. "Marco?". I turned around to see Janna. She froze once she saw me? I noticed I still had my wings out, fire was everywhere. I could start to sense fear in her.**

 **I quickly left. When I arrived, I could now see why it was the Dark Dimension. Normally no one should be able to see here. Luckily to my powers I was able to see perfectly in the dark. There was nothing but rocks and dirt around me. But I felt the presence of many things lurking around me. I took to the air but it didn't seem like there was anything for miles. Before I could fly around rocks were being thrown at me. Giant boulders. I dodged them and blasted them but I was getting annoyed. I teleported back to the ground. Once I was there, monsters started to appear everywhere. They weren't as powerful as the demons but much more scary looking.**

 **I looked at all of them. I put my wings away. "look, this is how this is gonna go" I said. "Either you take me to whoever rules this dimension, or…" I brought flames to my hands. "You'll shout your last scream today", I said.**

Marco. Why did he run? I started to let out tears. He looked scared. His eyes. He was in pain. I heard Tom struggling to move. I got upset. "TOM" I yelled at him. He looked defeated. His pride was torn to shred. And good. Maybe he'll learn something. "What is it Star", he said. "Tom, I'm gonna ask this once, and only once! Did you do something to me?" I asked him. I demanded answers! If Tom started all this. If it was because of him Marco became that thing! He was gonna pay! Tom looked at me. Defeated. "I may have did something" he said.

Those word's made my heart sink. I may have lost my best friend because of Tom….


	5. Confessions

A/N: Hello everyone. Were you all scared about me taking a break? Well, don't worry, with a night without sleep, and being stuck in my thought's I figured out my future plan. I sadly cant spoil anything but the great news, there will be no break. I will still try to write my other fanfic, but even for me my main goal is to now concentrate on this fanfic! So no break! Enjoy this chapter! C:

Chapter 5

Star's Pov:

"YOU DID WHAT!", I screamed at the demon. I don't know what was stopping me from blasting him into nothing! "Umm…do I have to say I have to say it thing again?" he asked. I charged my wand with energy. "Okay okay okay!" he said. Luckily he was smart to see my answer. "I may have made a deal with the Dark Dimensions leader, Morgoth", he said. "WHAT DEAL!" I demanded the answer! He looked away. He tried not to answer me. "TOM, WHAT DEAL!" I wasn't gonna ask again. He let out a sigh. "The deal was I send a few helpless souls to him dimension so he can have fun hunting them". What type of horrible person was this guy! "That's awful! What did you want so badly to agree to that?" I asked.

He turned away. "TOM, what did you ask for?!" I yelled. He looked back at me. "Can you at least promise me that you won't blast me with your wand?", I was already eager to blast him now! I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I…asked him to help get…Marco...out of your memory", he said. My heart rip. It was all his fault! I got so angry! I felt my wand glow green and electricity forming around my wand with power. Tom got scared. "You promised you wouldn't blast me!" he yelled. I started at him. My wand form with energy. I pointed it at him! But I realized I did promise him. I quickly pointed it next to him and blasted the floor. I wished I didn't make that promise. I wanted to blast him so badly! But I needed to know what was going on.

I calmed myself down and looked at him. "You better start telling me details" I demanded him. "I'm not gonna interrupt. I'm gonna listen to everything and ask questions after", I said calmly. "O..kay, first I…" "WHY DID YOU DO IT!" I interrupted. "Okay okay, my bad. Let me take a seat and listen. I went to his throne and take a seat. He didn't like it but he knew if he would've upset me he would've been through hell.

"Okay, first…he came to me. He asked for some souls since his dimension has gotten him bored. I wasn't gonna agree at first since I thought it was wrong too. But he told me what his dimension was capable of. And one of the things he said was memory loss. And it hit me that…well maybe…if I can get Marco out of your mind…we might have…another...chance", he said scared. And I was ready to just blast him. I didn't care. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "So it's all because of you I forgot two friendships Thursdays, mine and Marco's special days, and most importantly, HIS BIRTHDAY!", I screamed. "Yeeaahh", he whispered. I took a deep breath!

I needed to learn more of what I was dealing with. I needed to know more about the Dark Dimension and most importantly, what Marco was! "Let's go Tom", I said. I needed him just in case something went wrong. I opened the portal and jumped in. Tom followed me. We were in my room. "What are we do…", I froze him in an ice block. I was upset and he did need to be punished. For now, he was gonna be in the ice block. It was no 10 o'clock at night. That whole time only two hours had past. Glossaryck was still sleeping on the ground.

I went to my nightstand where I found a note. It said "To Star". I opened it and saw it was from Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. _"Hi mija, we left to go see Marco's abuelita for the week. We'll be back on Friday. Also, Marco may not tell you but he has a plan he's been wanting to do. Try to convince him to do it by Thursday. Love you Star, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz"_ I let out a sigh. So now I gotta get Marco to do some plan by Thursday! What next?! I heard my mirror ringing. MOM. "WHY DID I ASK" I yelled!

I answered her. "Hello Star, how are you?", she asked. "I'm good Mom, yah, great! I though you be asleep by now?" I asked. Usually they would be. It was late according to the rule book for queens. "That's good sweetheart, and normally I would but I was just curious how the boy liked his gift, um what was his name River?" "Marco my love", my Dad answered. "Ah yes, Marco, how did like his gift?", she asked. You got to be kidding me! My own parents remembered! "How'd you guys know that it's his birthday?" I asked. "Sweetheart, you practically begged your father and I to get them made for this occasion. It was all you talked about for two weeks. It would to be nice to know he appreciates it", she said. Right, thanks to the Dark Dimensions magic, it made me forget about that since it was for Marco.

"Oh, right! He loved it! He said he'd never take it off", I lied. Well not really lie, just say what Marco would say when I give it to him. Not lying at all! "Oh Star that's marvelous!", my Mom said. "Where is the young fellow, I like to see them myself" my father asked. "Yes, why aren't you wearing yours dear?" my mother asked. "Oh, ummm… I was just about to shower. I don't wanna ruin the material" I quickly said. "Oh well sweetheart your supposed to keep it on. That's the purpose of them. Remember the material is gold so you have no worries that water will ruin it", she said. "Oh well then this'll be the last time I take it off" I said.

"Also dear, that wasn't the only reason we called. I believe in Earth terms, Thursday will be our annual Butterfly Ball, and we need you to be here and attend with someone", she said. "Is it Thursday River?" my mom asked. "Yes Dear". The Butterfly Ball was on Thursday too! "Do I have to go?" I asked my mother. She gave me a glare. "Star, you are a Butterfly, you must be there and represent our family", she said. "But the way you said it sounds like you want me to have a date" I told her. "Well, honey I hate to call it that but…its either that or be hit on by every prince that attends" she said.

The Butterfly Ball was one of the biggest balls in all dimension's. Almost every royal family would attend. That mean that every prince would be there too. And since it was my parent's ball, I would have a huge amount of attention. I now seen why my parents wanted me to go with someone. If I didn't, it would be a sworn of princes doing their best for my attention! And a large group of teenage princes would not be fun for me. I looked at them. "I understand Mom", I said. She let out a smile. "Star, I want you to enjoy this ball…so I'm giving you the choice to bring anyone you like", she said. "Anyone?" I asked. She stood quiet for a moment as if she regrets what she said. "Yes sweetheart, anyone. But they must dress acceptable", she said. "Say why don't you just go with Marco? I started to like the boy since the camping trip", my father said.

I blushed. "Yes, I say I though the boy would be just a good tour but it seems you two have something bigger going on. What I know he is a very responsible young man, very respectful. I think he'd be perfect to occupy you for this Ball", I blushed even harder. Even my own parents thought Marco was a perfect guy for me. And he was. "Umm, I'll ask him!", I told them. "Well, if he does come do tell him that we will ask some questions dear. We may be the Queen and King of Mewni but we still are your parents. A way bigger title, and we must know more of your date", I mother said smiling. "MOM", I turned red. "Okay Star, the Ball will begin at…Um, what's the time for Earth?" she asked. "7 at night my love", Dad said. "Yes, 7 in the evening, take care Star" my Mom said. "BYE", I shouted at them. They hung up and it was quiet in my room. Not just my room but the whole house. Marco wasn't here. I was alone.

I went to my night stand and opened my drawer. There was a small white box and a box wrapped in gift paper that had the words "happy birthday", everywhere. I opened box and pulled out my part of Marco's gift. It was a beautiful Gold necklace with a golden star hanging on it. Marco's was the same but with a sun symbol instead. But that wasn't just it. They weren't normal friendship necklaces. If we both had them on, apparently, we could be able to feel the presence of each other anywhere we were. It took two weeks for these could get crafted and it was very pricey. My parents spent a lot of gold to get them made for me.

I heard rumors of these about 2 months ago and I had to see if they were true. I found the dimension about a month ago and tried it with one of the creator's. A very old pixie. She had told me that this was very old magic that had been forgotten. Only her sister and her knew the magic. They almost told me they wouldn't do it until I mentioned Marco. They looked at me and apparently at my soul, if pixies could do that, and said that my soul was connected with someone else. I told them the whole story about the Blood Moon Ball and that Marco's and mine souls have been connected for eternity.

They gave me a small "aww" and looked at each other. They told me that it wouldn't be cheap but that they would make their last two just for us. Funny thing Marco was there the whole time. Well not technically there, he was outside the pixie's house. I made him wait outside. But I remember picking them up two weeks ago. I was so excited to get them and give them to Marco. But the next day Tom came back and everything happened. I started to forget all about Marco because of him! I didn't even feel it thou! And it makes me so angry that I didn't feel I was forgetting my Best Friend!

After all this was over and I get my Marco back, I was gonna blast Tom. And I mean Blast him good! All this hit me hard today and right now I was tired. I went to the bath room and took a quick shower to freshen up. I started to think about everything. I have the problem to overthink bad situations. I didn't care about anything right now except Marco. Was he going to be alright? Will be my best friend again?! I began to cry. I don't know how long I was in the shower. But when I got out my eyes were red from crying and very tired. I got out of the bathroom and then looked at Marco's room.

I knew he wasn't here but I wanted to feel like he was. I went to his room. I got one of his grey shirts and red hoodies. And luckily found a pair of sweatpants. I got in his bed and covered myself. I hugged his red hoodie as it had a scent of cologne on it. It was nice. I hoped Marco was okay. No matter what was gonna happen. I was gonna get Marco back to me. And nothing was gonna get in my way! And in moments of laying in Marco's bed, I was asleep.

 **Marco's POV:**

 **Why was it so hard for anyone to just cooperate with me! It would save me a bunch of time and effort. Even thou I have having so much fun! All these poor monsters just giving up their lives just to not tell me where their leader was. Even thou they were all scared it seemed like they didn't stop coming. Every monster that approached me ended up burned or clawed. I easily learned how to use karate with my new hands. Instead of close fist, I just had my hands open a little exposing my claws.**

 **Before every kill was a loud, quick scream. It pleased me. It pleased me. But even thou I felt fear in every monster they kept coming. I felt fear in millions of souls but there couldn't be that many! I took flight into the air to see my surroundings. "Oh wow", I said. The area that was rocks and dirt for miles were covered with monsters! Miles long with monsters coming for me. They were screaming and yelling at me. This is what Star would face every time she came. They all started to throw rocks again. I hated that. I liked to slowly kill them but I was getting annoyed.**

 **With a deep breath, I formed my hands together to create a flame. The monsters stopped to see what I was doing. I thought about everything that happened. All the pain, all the misery…. about my Star. And I felt the anger inside me rise. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed, unleashing a flame that destroyed everything in it's a way. I was burning thousands in seconds being in the air. I kept spinning making sure everything was getting burned. Not one survival was leaving today! "TOM!" I screamed with tears forming down my eyes. I started to cry. I was still unleashing my flames. Some monster that were able to fly tried to attack in the air, but I could see them. They were ashes in seconds.**

 **I was flying around still destroying everything. I was on a rampage. Now the monsters were running. They were full of fear. They…tried to run. They didn't get very far. There were a few thousand left but they tried to scatter. Thinking I couldn't get all of them. I just teleported to every group that fled. Burning them and moving on to the next group. Everyone, just begging for me to let them go. So, these things could speak. I thought about that, but not for any of these monster's. I was gonna finish them all. I moved to the final group and heard their last screams. I burned them slowly. Enjoying my reward of the screams. It was over.**

 **I looked at what I have created. Miles of nothing but ashes and few flames. This was the Dark Dimension. The flames were being but out as fast as I lit them. But then I felt a soul. A powerful soul, about a mile away, running. With a smiled, looks like I forgot one. I teleported to where he was. It scared him, making him fall back on the ground. I just stared at him with a grin. "W..w..wait!", he yelled. He was different than any of the monsters I faced. He had full body armor, a helm, a sword and shield with him. Was he a warrior? "What are you?", I asked. "I..I serve lord Morgoth, a warrior to his army", he said.**

 **So, the leader of this dimension was named Morgoth. I looked at him, "So that was your army?", I asked. "No…. those were just about half of the monsters that live in this dimension. They never gathered like how they did with you, that's why I was sent to check what was going on", he said. "So that was only half?", I ask. "Yes, but you killed the powerful half of the monster's. the one's that guard the castle", he said. So, the castle had to be close. "How big is the army?", I asked. I needed to prepare for what awaited me. "A..about half the size of the monsters you fought", he said. He had so much fear in him. I could even smell it! "Where's the castle at?", I ask. "Umm… I'm…not supposed to tell", he said flinching. I set my hands to flames making him whimper.**

 **"** **Are you sure about that?!", I told him. "Yeah, serve to protect the kingdom", he said. I was gonna kill him. I really was. `But he was my only hope to find this castle. So, I just thought of the one thing that I could do. "Okay, I surrender. I'll leave your dimension at once", I said. The guard looked up shocked. "W…wha…what?!" he finally managed to get out. "I'll leave your dimension. You did a great job. Tell your king that you scared me off", I said. And flew away. I think teleported to a boulder nearby so I can hear him. He said nothing, he just stood there like an idiot starring at the direction I flew off. Then he just full on sprinted the same direction he was. I took flight and went high into the air so he wouldn't see me.**

 **He sprinted for about a good 10 minutes before he just stopped. Just at a random rock. I slowly descended at wrapped my wings around me to turn invisible. He then looked at the rock and made this weird noise. And like the rock started to rise, showing a giant door and a stairway leading down. He ran in. And the rock started to lower. I quickly unwrapped myself and dove into the hidden passage. I quickly wrapped myself again and just in time as the guards turned around at my location. "Maybe it was just the rock landing", one said. And they walked off. I followed still invisible. This pace had guards everywhere. I could easily kill everyone. I just really needed to find the castle.**

 **We walked for about another 10 minutes and then there it was, it was a huge, black castle. Not a single light. But it was beautiful to me. It had many towers. This was where the king was. I teleported outside back to the open. I needed to rest. I was tired. I'll be back the next day! I just really wanted to rest. I had use a lot of power. Even a demon needed rest. I teleported out and back to Echo Creek. I was inside my house. I took a seat on my couch. Looking at my birthday cake. I saw the time. It was 6 in the morning. HOW WAS IT THAT EARLY!? It didn't matter. I could sleep in the shed before the sun comes up. Id wrap myself so if anyone does go in they can't see me. I took a piece from my cake and ate it.**

 **My parents really did know what I liked. The cake was delicious. I saw the note my parents left me. "** ** _Try to do your plan before we get back"._** **I let out a sigh. My plan for Star. Why did it matter now? She probably though I was a monster. She was gonna be up soon. She doesn't know how to make food. I quickly got into the kitchen and made a big bowl of nachos for her. I got the bowl and grabbed the piece of cake and teleported to her room. It was quieter then taking the stair. But she wasn't there. All that was there was her normal mess, Glossaryck sleeping making sounds like he was sick, and a…frozen...Tom?**

 **He was in a block of ice. The same block that I was in. Star must've froze him. I wanted to blast him but my hands were full and I needed to know where Star was! I got outside and flew to my roof. She wasn't there either. I then checked the bathroom. She was here, I mean, her clothes were laying on the floor so she probably took a shower. I then heard something from my room. I peaked in and saw someone laying in my bed. I quietly went in and placed the food and my desk. I wrapped myself just in case it was someone I didn't know. I walked around to see who it was. It…was…Star!**

 **She was sleeping on my bed, in my hoodie. She had little bags on the bottom of her eyes. What was she doing? I would've asked more questions but I couldn't. How easily distracted I was. She was so beautiful. He soft blonde hair shining from the moonlight, he soft white skin smooth as can be. Those…soft…pink lips. My plan for Star huh. I went to my drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Figured I left it in my drawer. Probably how my parents found it. It was a dumb plan.**

 ** _Step 1: Take Star out to adventure_**

 **** ** _Step 2: Spend all day with Star_**

 **** ** _Step 3: Stargazing with Star_**

 **** ** _Step 4: Confuse feelings to Star_**

 **** ** _If all steps go according to plan_**

 **** ** _Step 5: Kiss Star_**

 **That was the plan. My plan for Star. I've already done the first 3 with Star so many times. It's just the last two I can never do. I turned to her. She was sleeping heavily hugging one of my pillows. "Star, I love you", I whispered. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. I may be a demon but I still had feelings. I put the plan in my suit. The food was on the table for her. I looked at her one more time. I could feel tears starting to form. I teleported out of there. I was in my shed. I looked around and knew I wasn't gonna be comfortable here. Then I remembered about the underworld. I destroyed everything and everyone in the castle.**

 **No one was there. I needed at real bed. I thought about the throne room and in a second I was there. Exactly in the throne room of the Underworld. The room was destroyed. Walls destroyed, floors cracked, paintings burned. I really did destroy this place. I started to walk. I remembered where I saw a bed. I still felt the pain. Everything hurt so badly. Seeing Star. Especially seeing Tom! What was he planning! What did he do! I started to get pissed! I felt the fire grow around me. My strength increasing. WHY DID HE DO THIS?! WHAT DID HE DO TO MY STAR! I lost it.**

 **I started destroying everything in sight! Destroying walls, rooms, putting holes in the floors. When I was done, I was crying. I got to my knees. I was losing it. I was losing myself. I was losing my humanity. I felt it. That moment I heard a voice. "** ** _You'll get revenge"._** **I turned everywhere. No one was in sight, "** ** _Tom will pay, and Star will be yours again" it said._** **Where was, this coming from. "** ** _Rest, full power is required"_** **. I did wanna sleep. But what was that voice! I honestly didn't care. I was too tired. I needed a bed. I started to walk all the halls of the castle, looking for a room that had a bed I hadn't destroyed.**

 **I had to been walking for about half an hour to find a bed. The room was completely destroyed but I needed to sleep. I felt my body losing power. I took off my sombrero and placed it next to me. I put my wings away and just laid down. I miss star. I was completely alone for the first time in years. I got so used to star's presence. She was probably up by now since it's morning. "I'll find out what happened to you Star. Goodnight", I said. I closed my eyes and like that I was asleep.**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, sleep boy. Regain your power. Because you will need it. The fight will be a tough one. But it will be worth it! All the power, the throne, my resurrection. In a few short days, you'll mine!"_**


	6. Secrets and Encounters

Authors Note: Hello everybody. I hoped everyone like the last chapter. I realized I made a mistake with the name of the Dark Dimension ruler. I didn't realized where that was until after I reread my chapter. To clear things up. The leader of the Dark Dimension is named, Erebus. Other news, just to clear things up again. There will be no break from this story. Actually I'm only focusing on this story. That and other stories that will be made in the future! Sadly still can't say anything. Other than that, enjoy the next Chapter, of the Demon within! C:

Chapter 6

Star's POV:

"MARCO" I screamed. I had walked into my room. I was in his clothes. He was just there standing in the middle of my balcony looking out. He was still in the Blood Moon Ball outfit of his. The sombrero was gone. Showing his messing brown hair. He no longer was wearing his mask. Exposing the upper half of his face. He was just standing there. Leaning against the rail as if he was waiting for something.

He turned around and stared at me. He had his normal, beautiful caramel eyes again. Looking at him made me want to cry. He let out a small grin. He even had his normal smile! The fangs were gone! I looked at his hands, his hands were just normal hands! The claws were gone! Was he normal again? Did he come back? Was he my Marco again? "Hey Star", he said with a big smile. He had his normal voice! I could feel the tears starting to form on my eyes. I sprinted and tackled him. I hugged him. I was never gonna let go.

I was full on crying on Marco's chest. Marco was always there for me when I was sad. He was my shoulder to cry on. I was squeezing him. I spent one night alone and I felt like it's been years! Especially with Marco's body was way more built. I always felt safe with him. He hugged me back, wrapping his arms around me. He started to slowly started to caress my hair. I loved the feeling! I felt like all my problems were gone in his arms. Like nothing would hurt me.

The thought of losing my best friend overwhelmed me! I never cried as much! "Marco I'm so sorry! You were right, I should've never trusted Tom. Somehow he made a deal that made me forget you! I'm so sorry!" I started to tell him everything! I hoped he understood me, I was crying so much I didn't really understand what I was even saying. He placed his hand on my cheek and lifted my face to meet his. Just his warm touch made me feel better. His caramel eyes staring at mine!

This was the second time I felt like I almost him. When he was kidnapped by toffee and almost got crushed by the crystal cube he was in. This time, he had done something to himself. I still needed to know but right now I was lost in those eyes. He let out a smile. "It's okay Star, I forgive", he said. I continued to cry. I squeezed him tighter and planted my face to his chest. He was my Marco! He forgave me for everything! I didn't deserve it!

"Hey, Star it's okay", he said pulling my cheek to meet his face again. "I'm fine!" he said. My Marco was fine. He really was! "Marco, how did you become that thing? Why did you do it?", I started to ask so many questions. There was so many things that I wanted to know. He just let out a chuckle. "Let's not talk about that horrible experience. I'm just happy to be with you again Star", he said. I started to blush. I squeezed him again and buried my face in his chest. I was happy he was with me too.

Marco was fine and back in my life! I looked up at him and let out a smile. I tried to stop crying. He gave me a soft smile. I then remembered! I let him go and ran to my drawer and pulled out both boxes. "I know it was yesterday, but Happy Birthday!", I yelled. He looked at the box and then at me and smiled. He slowly opened it and pulled out his gift. The beautiful pure gold necklace with the sun symbol hanging. With the sun rising it shined more, showing its beauty!

"It's beautiful", he said. He looked as if he was gonna tear up. "Marco, these aren't normal necklaces", I said pulling out mine. There chained together, when we both wear them, no matter where you're at you should feel my presence. You'll never be alone", I explained to him. He put his on. Tears were starting to form on his eyes. I then put mine on and then it shined for a quick second and glowed. Immediately I could feel a warm feeling. I looked at him. He was whipping his eyes. "Do you like it", I asked. He looked at me with some tears. "I love it, I'm never gonna take it off!", he said. See, I knew that he was gonna say that. I wasn't lying!

I looked at him. Those caramel eyes shining. I needed to do this. "Marco, there's been something I been needing to tell you", I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Marco, I don't know when this happened, or how it happened…. but…I think…I'm…in…LOVE WITH YOU", I just let it out. I didn't know how he was gonna take it. I looked down. I wasn't gonna face him. It was quiet for a while. "Star", Marco whispered. He placed both hands on me and pulled my face up. He was red. Looking at him just made me blushed. "I…love you too", he whispered.

I started to tear up again. The guy I loved, my best friend, said he loves me back! Did he really just say it! We just stared at each other. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his hands and wrapped them around my waist. I could feel my heart pounding! We still were staring at each other. And without control and started to pull him in. I closed my eyes just as it was about to happen.

And after a few seconds of suspense. Our lips met. His soft warm lips. I have never felt a moment as magical as this kiss. And I'm a magical princess! We held the kiss. I can feel my body heating up like crazy! It was as amazing as I always thought it would be. So, perfect! We unlocked lips, not by choice…we might have…got a little…intense. We need to catch our breath. I looked at Marco but he turned around. He was facing the balcony again. "Marco", I whispered. Was something wrong? Did he not enjoy it?

"Star…", was all he said. "Yes Marco". He turned around and it was the worse sight in my life. My heart ripped! His black eyes and red pupil were looking at me. He had fangs and had grew horns where his sombrero usually would be. He was crying, breathing hard. "Help me…", Marco said.

"MARCO", I screamed jerking up. I looked around me to see where I was. I was in Marco's bed. In his hoodie, still with the sweats. It…was all a dream? It was all a dream. Marco wasn't normal. He was still that thing, I never gave him his gift, the kiss…never happened. I started to cry! "Marco", I whispered. I was gonna keep crying if I didn't get distracted by a smell. It was familiar smell. It was…nachos? I look around and noticed a huge bowl of nachos on Marco's desk. With a piece of cake next to it. I got out and walked towards it. They were still steaming. They…were freshly made.

I picked one and took a bite. They flavor was amazing. These were Marco's Super Awesome Nachos! But how? Only Marco can make these? Was…he here?! I quickly ran to my room. I slammed the door open. There was nothing different from last night. Glossaryck was still sleeping, Tom was still frozen and… no Marco at my balcony. I took a quick run all around the house. Every room was left untouched. Marco must've came when I was asleep. I walked sadly back to Marco's room and sat on the bed. I looked at those nachos and my stomach started to rumble.

Marco must've known I was gonna be hungry. I swear once all this is figured out and get Marco fixed, I was gonna kiss him no matter what! I was gonna tell him how I felt, I was gonna tell him everything! Even as what he was he still cared for me. He came and still made me food. Wherever he was. I was never gonna find someone like that! EVER! I quietly ate the delicious nachos. I didn't think something so simple good have a big effect on me. The nachos were a sign my Marco was still out there. He may not be normal, but he was still in there.

I then ate the piece of cake. It was pretty good. I went to my room and was gonna change into my normal clothes. I was about to change but I realized that the frozen Tom was facing my way. He was almost melted. I threw a blanket over him so he wouldn't see anything. I put on my favorite greed dress with my cute little squid, my pink and yellow stocking and boots with horns. My favorite earth outfit. I walked to my drawer and pulled my necklace out and put it on. I was gonna fix this. I walked to Tom and took the covers off him. I took a deep breath and unfroze him. He fell down to his hands and knees shivering. I pointed my want and summoned a blanket around him.

He looked up at me. "Okay, I deserved that", he said still shaking. I got upset. "NO, you deserve much more! But lucky for you I need you so your gonna help me", I told him! He was still shaking. I walked towards Glossaryck. "Hey, Glossaryck", I whispered. I shake him a little to wake him up. He opened his eyes. "Oh, Hello Star", he said. He started groaning in pain grabbing his stomach. "Lesson learned, never eat a dozen pudding cups in one sitting", he said.

I couldn't believe even he didn't know that! "Glossaryck, I need you!", I yelled. "Of course you do Star, put please don't scream again", he said. "Oh sorry. But Glossaryck, what happened to you", I asked. He groaned. "Marco…he fed me pudding", he said. Okay, so Marco was the one that gave him the pudding. Now why? "Glossaryck, do you remember what Marco asked for?", I asked. He was scratching his head as he was trying to remember.

Seriously? He was thousands of years old and this just happened last night! How could he forget already! "Umm…he wanted to become a demon", he said. The pain that my heart felt when I heard that! Marco wouldn't have never done that! Even if he was hurt I know Marco would go to that level. "So that's how he beat me", Tom said. Marco was now a demon. And in order to beat Tom like he did, a very powerful one. "Um, Glossaryck. Do you know how to change Marco back?" I asked. That was the first thing I needed to know.

I had to know if there was a way to get Marco back. "Usually Star, with these spells. The person who has completed the spell doesn't turn into a demon, but obtains the soul of a demon. So, in many cases it's the person that can force the demon out of the body. But it's the desire of power that many people can never let go. So usually you can anger the person to a level of rage so high, that the human body, since Marco is human, cannot contain the power and leaves on its own. But…" "So all we have to do is get him mad and he'll be normal again", Tom interrupted. I was about to punch him but he didn't let me. "Star, I got a plan. Call me in two days. I need to rest", he said. "Tom wai.." I didn't finish. With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

I turned back to Glossaryck. "Sorry Glossaryck, continue", I said. He rolled his eye. "As I was saying, but it all depends on what spell Marco used. What demon he called to his aid. That is the first step", he said. He snapped his fingers and called the spell book to my lap. "First, describe to me what changes you saw in Marco", Glossaryck said. There was so many. They were scary.

"Um, he clothes were normal. He wore his Blood Moon Ball suit. But there were changes. His mask hang grown fangs. He had fangs. He had claws. He had grown black wings", I told him everything. His powers and how he was acting. The more I told him, the more concerned he look. He even started to look scared. His stomachache had somehow disappeared. "But worse of all, his eyes changed. He had all black surrounding and a red pupil", I said. And the look Glossaryck gave me was a first I ever seen. "Oh no… no no no no no. Marco my boy what have you done!", he said. He snapped his fingers causing the books pages to turn. "Glossaryck, what did he do?", I was eager to know.

"Star…Marco isn't any normal demon. The spell he cast on himself, was one that was never to be done at all costs!", he said. I was scared. "Please Glossaryck, tell me what he did", I asked on the verge of tears. Glossaryck let out a sigh. "Star, I'm gonna tell you a tale that only the King and Queen is allowed to know. But in this situation, that we are now in, you need to know", he said. Was it that bad! "Have you heard about the original 5 Star?" he asked. "Umm, noooo", I said.

"Okay, many many years ago there were a group. They were called the original 5. The first to introduce magic and powers throughout the dimension. They were the most magical and power beings in the multiverse. One being the first Butterfly, the first that held the wand. Universe Butterfly. Your 30th great grandmother. She had held the magical wand, the most powerful magical object in existence. She had claim the land where Mewni now stands and transformed it into what it now is. The next three were Warriors. Strong, fearless, and braver then any being known. The first of the three was Alcibie. She loved nature. She spent hours around the forest dimension.

She was protector of nature. She wore armor that was immune to magic. The Armor of Alcibie. At that time darkness was rising and there was a lot of dark magic rising. She was a great fighter, held double twin blades. Sadly, her story ended as she was fighting an armor of evil creatures. Her armor may have protected her from any magical attacks or spells, but not from physical attacks. She was outnumbered and sadly killed. Her armor is said to be somewhere in the forest dimension.

The warrior was a huge, strong, and very aggressive being. His name was Magne. He loved to travel the seas in the water dimension. He's magical object, was a shield. The Shield of Magne. The shield was indestructible. The shield could block any physical attack as it was nothing and deflect any magical blast or spell back to whoever casted it. He was a free soul. Constantly sailing. His story ended pretty similar to Alcibie. One day he was caught with the pirates of the dimension. It was a long battle. He had a carried a huge ax, but he was a careless fighter. He relied too much on his shield and his strength. He thought he was invincible. He feels by an arrow. The captain on top of the deck had fired an arrow to his head from a distance. Magne thought he was winning till…the arrow hit and he was dead. His shield is known worn by the current pirate captain, somewhere in the seas of the water dimension.

The next was Jelani. He was not a normal warrior. He actually was the first King of Mewni. You're 30th great grandfather. He was a noble fighter. Had wings like angels. Muscular and strong. He had held the most power weapon known in history. The sword of Jelani. The blade was unbreakable! Made by the strongest metal that ever existed. This metal is so rare, that the sword is the only object known made from it. The sword was able to control the air. With a single strike, you were able to send a slash of air, cutting through objects as they were nothing but paper. He and your great grandmother, Universe, created Mewni. Started from nothing and began the kingdom what it was now. He had a full life. But when Universe died, he didn't feel complete without her. So, he went on a quest to hide the sword. It is located somewhere on our world, but that story is for later", Glossaryck had explained.

I was shocked. How did I never hear about this? "Glossaryck, why is all that a secret?" I asked. He shut his eyes. "Because Star… of the last being of the original 5, Ocram! As the other 4 originals were pure good in their hearts, there must always be a darkness. Ocram was that darkness. The original Dark Lord. He had created the Dark Dimension and the Underworld. The only being to have created two dimensions. He couldn't rule both so he decided the rule the Dark Dimension. His weapon was deadly scythe. The rod was made from quebracho, one of the strongest woods in all dimensions. Smooth curvy handle made from the wood.

And attached to rod, was a long, curved, sharp blade. Made from tungsten, a very reliable metal, could slice thru almost anything. But that was just a weapon. The ruler of the Dark Dimension now holds the scythe as a symbol of power. But what he had was nothing but pure power. The most powerful being to ever exist. Ocram was the first demon. He had powers that even now we wouldn't believe were possible. His story ends when he went mad for power. He tried to take the souls of anything alive to increase his power. But it wasn't long till the other 4 stopped him. It was a long and very difficult battle. The dimension that they fought no longer exists. It was destroyed during the battle. It took all the power and strength from the 4 to stop Ocram. But he did not die. Before his body was destroyed he released his soul is somewhere in hiding. No one knows where or how to find it.

Waiting till the day comes where his soul awakens and begins to gather his strength to rise again", Glossaryck told me the whole story. It was a lot to take in hearing this story. "Why did you tell me this Glossaryck?" I asked. I was so confused. What did any of that have to do with Marco. He let out a sigh. "Star…the spell Marco used…he now has a part of Ocram's soul in him. If I'm. correct he has awaken Ocram", He said. I was speechless. My body had lost control of itself. Why…WHY MARCO!? Tears were forming again in my eyes. "But…how is there even a spell for that?!", I demanded to know! "You're 9th great grandmother, Queen Eclipse. When I told her the story she was determine to find out a way to tap into his power. And she succeeded.

Luckily at the time she discovered it, she realized how dangerous and never cast the spell. But I forgot that she had placed the spell in the book. But I explained the dangers of the spell and put many warning signs around it", he said shaking his head. I just stared at him. I few tears started to fall. Glossaryck noticed I was crying. "Is there any way we could fix him?", I asked. He let out a small smile and whipped my tears. "Star there actually is a way", he said. I could feel my hope go up. If I can get my Marco back, I'll do anything I could! His smiled then left and it turned back into a serious look. "But we have to act fast. Marco will have a few days before he loses his humanity and Ocram takes over his mind and body", he said. I looked at him. "How long does he have?" I asked. I have never been as worried for anyone as I was now!

"He casted the spell yesterday night...he has 4 more days till Ocram takes over" he said. 4 days? That was a Wednesday! The Diaz's will be back Saturday! The Butterfly Balls on Friday! Marco has to do a plan by Thursday and now his life could be over by Wednesday! This was overwhelming. I really wanted to cry some more but I needed to focus. How was I going to get Marco back? "Glossaryck, how can we get him back?". He started to think. "Well, first we have to find what makes him feel his human self. Then you'll have to explain to him everything and tell him he needs to let the demon go. And then after that, the battle will be all on him. He'll need to release the dark soul in him. And once he does his own soul will have a battle with the piece of Ocram's soul. Whoever's is stronger will win. It won't be an easy thing for him to do. Three things could happen with this.

One, he loses and his body will disintegrate. Two, he wins, but loses part of his own soul. Causing him to never be the same Marco you know. And lastly, and hopefully this is the outcome, he wins fully and kicks Ocram's soul out of his. Marco in the end will be his old self but will still have the power he had obtained", Glossaryck said. I only had about a trillion questions but I remained calm and only though of the important ones. "Okay, I'm gonna just ask all the questions I have at once. What do you mean by find what makes him human? What do you mean their souls fight? And how will he keep his powers?" I asked. There were many more but I only stuck with these three.

"First, was there any sign of Marco to loses powers from the demon, did he have a moment where he was normal?" Glossaryck asked. I though really hard trying to figure out what he meant. But then I remembered when his eyes changed. When they went from black and red to their caramel color when he saw me. "Um, his eyes changed in the Underworld. They went to his normal caramel color when he saw me", I told him. He then let out big smile. "Star, it's you! You're the one that could save him", Glossaryck said. I was confused. "What?" "Star, you're the one that helps him feel like himself. You're what makes Marco's soul overpower Ocram's! That's how Marco was able to change his eyes. He was his true self at that moment!" he said. I felt the joy in my heart rise! I really still meant that much to Marco! "Second, after Marco tries to releases the demon's soul, it will turn on him. Instead of giving him power it will try to take the body by force. That's why we needed to know what made him human. So, when he fights, Marco's at his strongest", it made perfect sense. "And last, I'm not very sure, it's a small possibility that it could happen. I believe since Ocram has given him the power, he cannot take it away. We need to make sure that's the result", he told me. It all made perfect sense.

I needed to save my Marco. "But Star, whatever you do, do not get him upset! Normally getting someone angry and that tactic to unleash the demon would work, but not for Ocram's soul. Ocram's power realizes on anger. If he gets to a point of anger it could unleash a rage mode. You cannot allow that!" he said very serious. Immediately, I thought of Tom. Whatever he had plan I had to make sure he didn't do! "Glossaryck, Marco was able to overpower my wand, what if I need to use it and I can't?" I asked. Glossaryck thought for a few seconds. "Star, you need to find the other half", he said. He was talking about the Star on my wand. I had lost it during the battle at toffees castle.

I looked at him. I knew exactly who has it. "Ludo has it", I told Glossaryck. He gave me a "OH" face. "When Universe fought Ocram, she had full power. Right now, to be able to match with Marco, he need the other half", he said. I looked at him. If I needed the wand from Ludo, then I was going to get it! No matter what! "Alright Glossaryck, I'll be back!" I told him I knew exactly where Ludo was! He was in a cave at Mewni. I grabbed my wand and interdimensional scissors and headed to Mewni. It felt great to be home. It was quiet. I could see from where I was at that there was work being done at the castle. Probably preparation for the Ball. I looked towards the forest and headed in. "I'm coming Marco", I said as I made my way going to Ludo. I knew exactly where he was. He was in the safest place in the Forest of Certain Death. The very corner of the forest where there was really no danger. It took me about 10-minute run to approach the front.

The one thing I learned about the Forest is if you didn't act like you were in any danger, nothing ever happened! But now here I was. Again, another meet up with Ludo. I knew there was going to be a fight! There always was. I slowly walked in. One thing about Ludo is you never knew what to expect from him. He was dumb but unpredictable. I slowly made my way into the cave and by the time and made my way through the entrance and into the cave I could hear Ludo. I peaked in to see he was eating…something with his eagle and spider. He had his cave well kept. Had some furniture, beds, and other accessories. I took a deep breath. I needed to do this. It was either now or never. I turned and enter the cave.

"LUDO", I yelled. He spit whatever he had in his mouth and jumped. He looked at me and screamed! So did the eagle and spider. They quickly ran to the opposite side of the cave. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled. Was he scared? I was so confused. "Um…Hi Ludo. Um, I just want to talk. No fighting", I said with my hands up! He looked around. "And where's the boy", he said. Why was he acting so scared? Had he seen Marco? "Um, that's what I actually came to talk about. He's not here", I told him. He eyes popped out. "NOPE, NO NO NO NO. I want nothing to do with him", he yelled. I got upset. That was my best friend. He was gonna listen if he liked it or not!

"LISTEN! He's not here! Wait…have you seen him?" I asked him. "Seen him!? He tried to kill us!", Ludo said. So now apparently, he had even known what Marco was. "When did you see him?", I asked. "Yesterday, I was there at the boy's house to take your wand. And then he came out of nowhere, whatever he was and started to attack us. Not even my wand was able to do anything to him", he said. So Marco was even stronger the Ludo's wand. "Ludo, I know we don't see eye to eye but I need your help", I told him. He gave me a glare.

"I already told you I want nothing to do with the boy", he said. I was trying to stay calm. "Ludo, you don't have to get anywhere near Marco. Look, I know you're not gonna like it but I need your wand", I said. He was about to say something but I needed to make sure he understands before he started a fight! "Before you say anything, just listen", he closed his mouth and remained quiet. "Thank you, so Marco isn't normal as you know. He turned himself into a demon. And into a very powerful one! My wand couldn't even match his power either. But he's still in there. He can go back to normal. But I need the full power of the wand. If I don't help him, the demon will take over and he won't be Marco anymore", I told him!

He listened and started to think. I hoped he listened! "So only the full power of the wand can stop him?" he asked. "Yes". And the boys not here?" he also asked. "No, after I get the wand I'm going to find him", I told him. He let out an evil smile. "Well looks like you're not going anywhere! GET HER!", he yelled and his pets lunged at me. What was he doing that dumb bird! I quickly grabbed my wand "Super Sticky Syrup Web", I yelled! And I large amount of yellow syrup hit them, slamming the into the wall of the cave. They were stuck there. I looked at Ludo. He now had his wand out.

"LUDO WHY?" I was now angry! "Easy Star Butterfly, if I just need the full power of the wand to defend myself from the boy then so be it! As long as I'm fine ", he said. I was so mad at those words. I wasn't gonna fight. I was gonna end this in one blast. I summoned a wall of energy between me and Ludo. I've done this spell once when I was rescuing Marco from Toffee. "What are you doing?" Ludo asked. I raised my wand into the air and concentrated. I made sure I gave my wand everything I had. I felt my hearts glow. Then my wand glow. The magic flowing through my body.

"Oh no you don't Star Butterfly!" Ludo yelled. I could feel he was charging his wand. I lowered the wand to my face. It was complete. I opened my eyes. And with a small bow, and a twist, I pointed my wand at him. He wand was charging with green energy, electricity going everywhere. "I will not lose again STAR BUTTERFLY!" Ludo yelled. And fired his blast. An energy of pure hatred and anger. I released mine, the most powerful spell I knew, and it overpowered Ludo like nothing. It sent him flying and hitting the cave pretty hard.

I walked towards him. "Ludo, you can't hide from, especially if the demon gets full control of him. He'll only keep getting stronger till the wand is nothing compared to him. What happens when he finds you? What happens when he finds them?", I said pointing to his pets. He then looked down. "Ludo, they will die if Marco finds you. There's only a few days left until all this happens", I told him. And then what happened I never would have expected. He began to cry. "Star Butterfly, it's been my mission to obtain the wand, and now I finally have a piece. I can't just give it away. This has been my purpose", he said. I actually felt bad for him. I looked at his pets and they were looking at him sad.

I pointed my wand at them and cleaned all the syrup that was holding them. Immediately they went to Ludo's side. I let out a smile to see these two cared for Ludo. It wasn't by fear or they had too. They cared for him. "Ludo, look. These two care for you. I know you care for them. They're like your family! I know you can be happy with them", I said. He looked up and realized that his spider and eagle were by his side. He let out a smile and hugged them. "Ludo, I promise Ill repay you some way! But right now, this is bigger than any rivalry between us", I said. He then looked at the wand. Then up at his Spider and Eagle.

He took a breath and threw his wand at me. "Take it! Just remember you owe me Star Butterfly", he said. I let out a big smile. I grabbed my interdimensional scissors and cut open a portal. Before I jumped in I turned around. Ludo and the two creatures were hugging. "Thank You Ludo", I said and jumped in. I had the first step. I had gathered the separate piece of the wand. I was now back in my room. "Glossaryck, I yelled. The spell book went crazy and landed in front of me. Glossaryck jumped out. "Hello Star, any luck?" he asked.

I let out a huge grin and showed him the second wand in my hand. "Excellent work Star! Now the next step is ill need 2 days to merge both pieces together again", he said. "2 DAYS?! Why so long?" I asked. He looked at me. "Star, these are two different magical objects. They might have the same piece but it will take some time putting them back together. I have to carefully take the star chip from Ludo's wand and make sure that its stable enough to but back on your wand", he said. I looked at him sadly. "Alright, then it'll be ready to go?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "Sadly no Star, I will need another day to let the wand charge to get its full power. ANOTHER DAY? "But Glossaryck, that means the wand will be ready by Wednesday! What about Marco?" I asked. "Oh, don't worry Star, you have till the evening of Wednesday, so once the wans ready, you get going.", he said. "Oh, okay", I said a little uneasy. "Star, this is going to take my full concentration, so no interruptions!", he said. And then he disappeared into the book with the wands. I laid on my bed. I still had Marco's hoodie. I hugged it tightly.

"I'll save you Marco…", I said.


	7. Destruction

Authors Note: Hello Everyone. I'm glad that everyone enjoying the story. Thank you all for the reviews. Please continue to leave them, it allows me to know what you guys are liking and have any other ideas or questions that I can answer in the story. I know everyone has questions but don't worry, a lot will be answered as the story goes on. We are at the climax of the story! Now a few pointers, a lot of the weird names of materials you hear are actually real. I do a little research to make the story more exciting. I'll be releasing the name of my next fanfiction in 2 chapters just as a surprise! You guys are great an enjoy this chapter! (: Tumblr: Heavybnd56, where you can ask me questions and I might answer some about future stories so come, follow and ask away!

Chapter 7

 **Marco POV:**

 **"** **LET HER GO!", I screamed, shooting out of bed and let out a blast, destroying the castle walls in front of me. I was breathing very hard, looking around on where I was. I was still in the burned, destroyed room of Tom's castle. I fell to my arms and knees to breath. I was sweating and felt as it was hard to breath. My body was aching. What happened to me? What was all that about? I had a huge headache. I may be a demon but I guess I could still feel pain as a human. I needed to relax. I laid back down and tried to relax.**

 **I shut my face. It all felt so real! The nightmare. I shut my eyes and it was like I was reliving it.**

 ** _I was in the Dark Dimension. Just flying around. There wasn't anything off but I had felt two souls a few miles away. I had killed all the monster around the area so it was confusing why any other monsters would want to get near this area. I was closing in. I slowly descended closing in to my new prey!_**

 **** ** _Where I landed, I was behind a rock. I wanted to scare my victims. It's how I have fun with my powers. They were a few feet from where I was. But for some reason I heard voices. Talking like there wasn't anything they were scared of. So, they didn't know of the massacre that happened. I went invisible and slowly walked around the rock. And the two people weren't monsters at all! It was Tom…and Star! What were they doing here!_**

 **** ** _How could they see here? How did they know I was here? I had so many questions racing in my head! But at the sight of Tom, the anger in me had awoken. I felt the power take over me. I normal was able to control my emotions like they were nothing. I could hide any anger or sadness and pretend I was happy. Only Star knew, but at times she couldn't tell. I was that good._**

 **** ** _But seeing that demon, walking like he had nothing to fear, WITH STAR! I felt as my body took over itself Iran and leaped, spreading my wings and flying towards them. "TOM", I screamed as I set flames to hands. I was so close to end him. But Tom was fast. Faster than the first fight. I was gonna strike him but he had ducked and I barely missed him._**

 **** ** _He looked at me. And just laughed. Why was he laughing! "Hello Marco", he said. "What's so funny! Don't you remember what happened last time", he said. He just had a smirked and shook his head. I looked at Star and she just had a blank face. She didn't even look towards me. Something was wrong! "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER", I screamed! Flames erupted everywhere, the area around us were now visible to the normal eye._**

 **** ** _All he did was laugh. "I did nothing. She's happy as she is. Right Star?" Star the turned to Tom as if she was standing at attention. "Yes Lord Tom", she said. My heart dropped! I know well that those words, would never ever come out of here mouth. She was a lifeless figure just standing there. Tom did something and I couldn't handle all the anger I had. I felt as I was about to burst. "TOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I demanded answers!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Star, can you please tell Marco your happy?", he said laughing. I faced Star. "Star, snap out of it! That's not you!", I yelled. She stared and slowly seemed to show some emotion. Like she was barely recognizing that I was there with her. "M..Marco?", she whispered. Then she gave me a look of happiness. Like she couldn't believe I was there. Before I could say anything, Tom stood between us, grabbing her shoulders. "Star, tell Marco that your happy", he now had a more demanding tone. Star went back into her blank stare._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm happy with Lord Tom", she said. He was controlling her. I know Star would never be happy with Tom. And second never in her life would she call him Lord. I was angry. I lunged at him. I grabbed him and took him to the air. Giving him as many punches as I could to his stupid face. I held back last time. This time there was no mercy now._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT DID YOU DO!", I screamed. I probably would've gotten an answer if I wasn't punching in so much. I then descended to the ground, slamming him to the earth. He didn't move for a second. Did I accidentally kill him? But then he slowly started moving. Groaning from pain. He had some trouble getting to his two feet. His face was bloody. I did just punch him with my full strength. By the time he got up he just started laughing. Did he think this was a joke!_**

 **** ** _I lunged at him again ready to take flight again but right when I was about to grab him, he jumped and fly right over me. One thing I remember he wasn't faster than me! I turned around but I was faced with a huge blast of flames. They hurt. A lot actually. I faced him and he was laughing. "Surprised Marco? Did that hurt? Do YOU want to continue?", he asked. Did he think he was stronger than ME! I let out a scream! I had to make sure I was gonna give it everything I had to! I fly full speed at him. He had a smirk. "Oh Star", he said. All of a sudden I felt a blast hit me, causing me to fall out of the air._**

 ** _This blast hurt more than Tom's. I looked up and I see Star holding her want! Why? Why was she doing this!? I then turned to Tom who was laughing. "She's mine Marco, accept it", he said. I felt as my body was on fire. And it was. I was just so damn angry. I could feel a change. I teleported behind him and set my hands to blast Tom. But right before I did he grabbed me and threw me to the ground._**

 ** _How was he so strong! He descended and landed a few feet away from me. I was now between him and Star. I looked at Star, with her emotionless eyes. My heart was ripping every time I saw her like that I had to set her free. I then looked at Tom. He was standing there with an evil grin. "Listen Marco, I understand this is hard for you, so Star has one more thing to show you", he said. I then looked at Star and she let a wall of energy surrounding the three of us._**

 ** _I knew this spell! Star did this spell when she broke me out of that cube. I remember how scared I was seeing it up close. I knew how powerful it was. She had raised her wand into the air and closed her eyes. Her two hearts began to glow and then her wand. I placed my hands together to form a flame. Tom laughed. "Do you really have the heart to fire at Star?!" he asked. I didn't…I could never hurt her. But I didn't know what to do. I thought of everything I could do but first, I didn't even know what Tom did to her!_**

 ** _But, what if Tom was controlling her? What if I had ended him, she be back to normal? It was worth a shot, but I had Stars blast to worry about. He was right behind me. I couldn't turn or he fly. But it hit me. What if I used Stars blast against him? Star had brought her wand to her face and opened her eyes. They were glowing. Her spell was ready. This had to work! She had bowed and spin around, pointing her wand at me. This was it. I shoot my hands forward ready to blast. And right at the sight of her releasing the spell, I teleported behind Tom. "WAI…", he tried to say._**

 **** ** _It was too late. Star had shot her spell and I had placed all my power on my blast. My fire and her spell had collided with Tom in the middle. On the collision, and giant explosion of pure energy and power erupted. I quickly teleported to Star, grabbed here, and teleported as far as I could. I had to be miles from the explosion, but the blast was so powerful. It had lit the full dimension for about 10 seconds. The explosion had almost knocked me and Star back but luckily I had my wings out._**

 ** _After the explosion, had relaxed I teleported us back, and it was empty. I didn't feel Tom's presence. He was dead. "Marco", I heard a whisper. I turned around. There was Star. Looking at me full of life in her eyes. "STAR", I yelled grabbing her and hugging her! I could feel as tears were forming. "Marco, what happened?", she asked._**

 ** _I looked at her. "Star, Tom was controlling you, he…tried to have you kill me", I told her. Her eyes widen and she began to tear up. She then looked up and down at me. I had a few marks from the fight but nothing big. But I could feel that Star was still sad that she had hurt me. She then grabbed me and hugged me tight!_**

 ** _She was burying herself in me chest, in full tears. "I'm sorry Marco, I shouldn't have trusted Tom! I'm so sorry!", she said. I felt bad. It wasn't here fault. It was all Toms fault! "Star, it okay. I'm fine. I'm just happy you're oaky", I said. I meant it. Star was the most important thing in my life. I needed her! She just hugged me. I enjoyed it. I laid my chin on her head, just so happy that she was with me. "What's this Marco?", Star asked. I looked down at her and saw she was holding a piece a paper. Was it…..NO!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh its nothing Star, just give it back", I was trying to grab it but she didn't let me. She read it and her eyes widened. "Marco, what feelings?", she asked. She had my plan for her and read it. There was no going back, just tell her. I let out a sigh. "Star, I'm sorry. But this isn't hard for me to say. And I don't want it to ruin our friendship. But, I'm gonna say it… I love you Star. I don't know how it happened or when, but I have these feelings for you and I just keep them locked away. I understand if you don't feel the same. I just hoped our friendship isn't harmed", I just admitted to my best friend my feelings._**

 ** _I didn't wanna look at her. I put my head down. I couldn't face her. It was silence for a second. But then I heard the word I thought I would never hear…" Marco, I love you too", she said. My heart skipped a beat. I was looked up at her and saw she was blushing. Did she really just say what I thought she did. I was about to ask if she was serious but she put a finger on lips, like she knew what I was gonna say. "Yes, Marco I said it", she let out a giggle. I just stared at her blankly. "You can do step 5", she laughed. Step 5, Kiss Star._**

 ** _I blushed. Was she serious. I gently placed my hands on her cheeks. Her smooth skin in my warm hands. I looked straight in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She wrapped her hands around my neck. This was seriously about to happen! "Star", I whispered. I was about to kiss Star. My best friend. The girl I loved. A few more inches. Then it happened. The ground started to shake. The whole dimension rumbled!_**

 ** _The ground had erupted and out came nothing but dark energy and magic. We got interrupted and I quickly got in front protecting Star. What was all this. The Dark Dimension was obviously Dark but now the Darkness felt real. It was surrounding us. I lived to feel the fear of my enemy's but it felt as if I was scared! Then erupted a huge black spirit. Circling the sky above us. What was that!_**

 ** _Then it landed right in front of us, moving, forming into something. And when it was complete, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw…another…me? He looked like me. He had my suit, my sombrero, my mask, His eyes were all black and red pupils. Was that how I looked like. "Marco…. that's you!" Star said. What was going on. I lit flames to my hands. "WHAT ARE YOU!?", I yelled._**

 ** _That thing just laughed. "I…am you boy! Great job. You have fulfilled my work!", it said. What did he mean. I didn't care. I but my hands together and blasted him. It should've been the end but it stuck its hand out and just blocked it like it was nothing! "What?", I whispered. What was this. He looked at me. I felt a presence of fear. Two actually. One was Star. And the other was….me. I felt my own fear. "Oh, what beautiful fear that is", the thing said. What was this thing. I teleported to him to try to attack but right when I went for a punch, he vanished. Then I felt a hit behind me that sent me flying._**

 ** _That hurt. I got up to see it laughing. I summoned my wings, maybe now I'd have an advantage. It just let out a grin. And in an instant, it had wings like mine. But bigger. I was full of fear. "Shall we continue" It said. Oh no. I quickly grabbed Star and teleported away. I went as far from it and quickly wrapped us in my wings. We were invisible but I knew that thing couldn't find us._**

 ** _I talked too soon. Right when I went invisible, that thing appeared right next to us. He walked around. But how did he know I was here. I teleported to a random spot! There's no way he could've choose this spot too! I grabbed Star and made sure she felt protected. "I know you're here boy", it said. And like that he extends his hand to where I was standing. It let out a evil grin and gathered this dark energy to its hand._**

 ** _I quickly unwrapped me and Star and gathered energy for my own blast and release it on him. He unleashed his blast. I wish I could say it even matched its. Once they collided, it overpowered mine and I barely held on till I teleported away. The blast went on and destroyed a great chunk of the dimension. I had nothing left in me. I was breathing hard. I was on my knees. "MARCO!". I looked up and the thing grew 5x its size and had Star in its hand. MY STAR!_**

 ** _"_** ** _STAR!", I screamed from the top of my lungs. "Thank you boy! You have pleased me, you have awakened me and brought me the most powerful magical object in history! You are no longer needed", he said laughing. I was about to cry! " MARCO, HELP ME", Star was screaming. Then a black energy started to spin around star. This thing was taking her, laughing. I took to the sky. "NOOOOOOO, STAR!", I gathered as much power as I could into my flame. Tears were coming out of my eyes. And then Star let out the most horrifying scream. "MARCO", she yelled._**

 **And then I woke up. What was all that about? Why must I have a nightmare that bad? One thing for sure, I wasn't gonna let anything hurt Star! I was still laying on the bed but then I heard footsteps. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. Who was dumb enough to come here after what happened. I got up, grabbed my sombrero, summoned my wings and went to the air. I could feed off the fear of someone right now! I was waiting in the darkness in the room.**

 **The footsteps were getting louder, I felt the presence of a demon. If he was coming in the room, it was gonna be a treat for me! As the footsteps got louder, I was getting more excited. This would help get my mind off that nightmare. Then the footsteps were right outside the room. I was begging whoever that was to come in! But when he did, I wasn't excited anymore. It was Tom!**

 **My excitement left. After the nightmare, I had, all that he had done, I was now full of anger. He was looking around the room but was observing the hole I caused when I woke up from my dream. "What could've…done..this?", he said softly. I figured he knew I was here since immediately he set flames to his hands and kept looking everywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU MARCO!", he yelled. I started to whistle my tune, which made him jump and go crazy.**

 **He was frozen at Stars room. What was he doing back here? I descended, reviling where I was. He got into a fighting stance when he noticed me. I landed and just glared at him. I was so angry. "Wh…what are you doing here?", he asked. I could smell fear in him! I wasn't feeling really patient. "I asked once, and this is gonna be the last time. What did you do…to STAR!?", I yelled! I brought flames to my hands.**

 **He wasn't ready for another fight. What happened in that nightmare was just a dream! This was real life. My power was still greater! "You'll never hear anything from me!", he sounded bold. I took a step forward. I was now pissed! He took two steps backwards. He knew what he was in for. I got into my stance to lunged at him. But I started to hear something.**

 ** _"_** ** _Erebus"_** **, the voice said. The same voice I been hearing. What?** ** _"Erebus, Erebus, Erebus"_** **, the voice had repeatedly said. "Erebus?", I said out loud. Once I said that name, Tom's eyes got wide. "How do you know that name?", he asked. And it hit me. Tom most of knew Erebus. Maybe they had something together planned! I glared at him. "Well Tom, if you won't say…I can make Erebus talk", I said. I was about to teleport out before he attacked me. "NOOO", he screamed. Unleashing a blast of fire at me. I quickly teleported behind him and fired my own.**

 **Hit him in the back that sent him flying. He hit the wall, and then landed on the bed. He was unconscious. I looked at him. I needed to find out what was going on. If Star was in danger I needed to know! "Erebus, im coming for you!", I teleported to the Dark Dimension. I was at the exit of the cave where I was last time. It had changed. Guards were at every angle of this place. I wrapped myself to turn invisible.**

 **I tried to concentrate. I wanted to play it safe, but for some reason…I had the erge to just go in and start blasting everything.** ** _"Go on boy, show them your power!"_** **. It would be fun actually. The nightmare, then Tom. I unwrapped myself. I looked at the castle. I couldn't resist it anymore. I formed a flame, and unleashed my blast on the castle. On impact, one of the towers were destroyed. What a beautiful sight!**

 **The castle gates opened and a bunch of warriors and soldiers came running out. That one warrior wasn't lying. This army was huge. They were well equipped. Everyone was full of armor, shields and different types of weapons. I teleported down to the ground to face all of them. Once they were all out, the castle gate shut, and one figure walked forward. He must've been the leader. I waited.**

 **He had a helm. Pure dark metal that even thou I could see in the darkness, it felt as if it was hard to see him. Full body armor. The only small openings were at the eyes. But I could sense his power. He was strong. But not that strong. He had about the strength of one of the last demons I fought at Tom's castle. I let out a grin. If that was all he had, then this was gonna be an easy fight.**

 **Once he got closer I saw more detail of him. His helm had a small opening on his mouth area, it resembled a mouth with fangs. It had two dragon like horns on it. The armor looked thick. It might protect him from my flames, if he was lucky, but it wasn't gonna protect him from my claws! His breast plate has a normal skull design. Gauntlets had claw like designs. His weapon was nothing special. It just had a silver handle and dark blade. What made it a little uneasy was the Purple jewel on the handle.**

 **He had approached me. "State your purpose", was all he said. I couldn't make his facial expression but I could feel he was angry. Especially since I had a big grin on my face. "I want to talk to Erebus", I said. He just stood there. Holding his sword breathing. "You expect to talk to the master after destroying our DOMAIN!", he yelled. All the warriors behind him started to send out a battle cry. Shouting, putting their weapons in the air. "Uh, yes?", I shrugged laughing. "Is there something I'm missing", I said in full laughter now.**

 **This guy was now super upset! I could hear him breathing increase. His grip tightened on his sword. I wouldn't blame him. I was mocking him. And I was having fun! I was curious who this guy was. "Who are you anyway?", I asked. He didn't move. "I am Einar, general of the army of Erebus! And you dare come and attack us, and mock me!", he yelled. The soldiers were still screaming. They really don't know what they're up against!**

 **"** **Tell me about yourself?", I asked. "I am the general of the army of Erebus, for the past thousand years have been undefeated, and will remain that when I have your head!", he yelled. The cheers from the army. Everyone was cheering but one. The one soul I let go yesterday. He was full of fear. He was the only one that knew. "Nice words, it surprises me you been around for that long. Sadly it's time for that streak to end", I said. He was tired of me. "HOW DARE YOU", he screamed and was about to strike me with his sword. I just smiled.**

 **I teleported behind him. Almost making him fall. The army stood quiet. He then turned around and starred at me. I just laughed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with", I told him. I then extend my hand to face his army. "But allow me to introduce myself", I created a flame and blasted at the army. Right down the middle. I heard a few screams before it hit them. Those lovely screams.**

 **That dream was just a nightmare. I was still as powerful as I was yesterday. And I felt it. I let out an evil grin and looked at Einar. I wished I could've seen his facial expression. But I couldn't sense any fear in him. Time to change that. I summoned for my wings. It started to get less painful every time I called for them. I took flight. Even though I couldn't feel fear in him, his army was full of it. It was time to have some fun. I teleported in front of a soldier and grabbed. I teleported to the entrance of the cave. I showed him my claws. It was a very loud, quiet scream before it went quiet.**

 **I then teleported back closer to Einar. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED", he demanded. I just grinned at him. His streak was coming to an end. "I'm the guy that's going to talk to Erebus, even if I have to destroy his whole army…..including his general", I said laughing. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! ATTACK", he yelled. And his army charged full speed at me. I would've loved to make every one of them suffer, enjoy their screams, but I was getting impatient. I wanted to talk to Erebus, NOW!**

 **I teleported behind them and gathered power my flames. It was pleasing to sense the fear of them all before unleashing my flame and incinerating them all. It was a quick, loud scream. But…I wasn't enjoying this. Why was I doing this? This isn't me. I don't kill!** ** _"For Star boy, to get her back! Finish Einar, and go find out about Star!"_** **Yah, this was to get Star back! The anger came back. All the warriors might have been gone but there was still one! And this time, there was fear in him. "Oh Einar!", I yelled! "WHAT ARE YOU!? GET AWAY FROM ME!", he yelled taking steps back. I let out an evil grin and turned invisible.**

 **I was slowly walking towards him while he was spinning and turning, going crazy looking for me. "WHERE ARE YOU?!", he yelled. I was now close enough. I reviled myself, "SURPRISE", I yelled. He got scared and lunged at me. I quickly teleported behind. I might be powerful but a weapon would defiantly kill me. I was gonna get a weapon once this was over. I grabbed him and teleported into the air. He was struggling. I then dropped him. I gathered my flames and made it quick for him. There was nothing but ashes. What was going on with me. I wasn't feeling like myself. Something was off. It didn't matter. I needed to find out what Tom was doing I walked towards the castle gates and destroyed them.**

 **The same with the castle entrance. The design was different. Many rooms were just bedrooms that all looked the same. Black walls, a bed and nightstand. I walked for a while when I was met with huge twin doors. I learned that this meant this was the throne room. This was it, time to learn what this was all about.**

 **I blasted open the door. I slowly walked in. I had to whistle my little tone. So simple yet it brought fear to so many people in a small amount of time. When the smoke cleared out I was able to see around more. A large empty black room. So much for a throne room. At least for Tom's throne room he had a decent design going on. Here it was just a large black room with one throne and a mirror on the wall far to the left corner. There were two beings here. One being that looked human. He was an old man, about 70 years if he was a human. But I could tell he wasn't, those green eyes of his had a magical flow thru them. He had a simple black robe, black cape, and held a staff with a green orb attached to the top.**

 **This place was so boring! I know this was the Dark Dimension but really? This wasn't anything exciting. The being next to the old man was sitting on a throne. There was only 1 throne. Now he was something else. The first noticeable thing was his weapon. A scythe! It had a long, thick rod. And the blade, the long, curvy, sharp blade. That was a weapon to strike fear into people.** ** _"The weapon…..get the weapon"._** **I was gonna get the weapon, I wanted it…but Star comes first! After this is over I'll take it.**

 **He had a long, dark hooded cloak. He would've looked exactly like the grim reaporif it wasn't for his hands and face. He had gauntlets similar to Einar's. But he didn't have a claw design. It was just a black like armor covering his hands. And his face was covered with a helm. This was an unusual helm. A skull design helm? It was the same dark armor. But this time I could see the inside of it. Only a par of blue, magical eyes. Very similar to….Star's. This was Erebus and his time was up.**

 **"** **YOU ARE A FOOL TO COME IN HERE", the old man yelled. After all that happened today my patients was low. I lit my hands on fire as a threat. The old man shut his mouth but he didn't seem worried at all. That bothered me. I then looked at the one sitting on the throne. "Are you Erebus?", I asked. The old once again interrupted. "HE WILL NOT ANSER YOU!", he yelled. I was losing my patience. "Who are you then?", I asked. "Sigurd, second in command of the Dark Dimension!", he said. For an old man, he was second in command? I would've over throne him by now if I were in the Dark Dimension. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION BOY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHATS YOUR PURPOSE?", he demanded.**

 **"** **Marco Diaz, and I'm here to talk to Erebus about Tom the Demon of the Underworld", maybe this'll end faster if I just cooperated for now. The old man looked at the being. "I am Erebus", the being said. His voice was soft yet firm. Like if he was haunting someone. I looked at him. "Did you and Tom do something to my best friend, Star Butterfly?", I asked. The old man then glared at me. "YOU ATTACK OUR CASTLE, KILL OUR ARMY, AND THEN COME IN DRESS LIKE A FOOL TO ASK SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT", he yelled. I lost it. I gathered flames and unleashed right next to him, barely missing. It was a threat, but I still didn't feel fear in him.**

 **At least it shut him up. But he then looked at Erebus. "Master, may I?". Erebus turned to him and nodded. The old man then faced me giving me a grin. He lifted his hands and a green flame had formed. His eyes began to glow with the green power and so did the orb on his staff. His power then increased. It was a shocker, but I wasn't worried. He had almost as much power as Tom. The old man still had no idea what he was up against. I could always use a challenge. I then let out a grin and brought flames to my own hands.**

 **"** **So it's a fight you want old man, sorry to say it'll be the last you'll ever get!", I said. I then called for my wings. And took to the air slowly. This fool annoyed me. It was gonna be fun to end him. We just watched each other, waited to see who was gonna make the first move. I then though, it's time to bring some fear into him. I teleported into the corner behind both of them. Erebus didn't move but Sigurd was going crazy. "WHERE ARE YOU BOY!", he was screaming. I let out a laugh making him jump. I then began to whistle my tone. He quickly unleashed a power green flame my corner, I quickly teleported to another corner still whistling. I kept teleporting every time he unleashed his flames. I was toying with him. He may be old but those flames were deadly…to anyone else. I now know why he's second in command.**

 **Once I finished my tone I teleported in front of him a few feet away, laughing. He was angry. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME BOY?", he screamed. "Only this fight is, after I finish you its back to serious business with Erebus", I said looking at him. He had not moved from his position. I turned invisible. Again, he was going crazy. I slowly walked towards. I was so close I could end him right now. I unwrapped myself, "BOO", screamed. The old man jumped back and unleashed another green flame. I teleported behind him before it hit. I punched him, sending him flying. He flipped and stabbed the ground with his staff, stopping him from hitting the wall.**

 **I was actually sensing fear in him. I teleported back in front of him. He just stared at me. "WHAT ARE YOU?", he asked. I just laughed. "I already told you, I'm Marco Diaz", I formed a flame in my hands. "Think it's my turn old man", I said gathering as much power as I could. The old man then started saying this enchantment, the orb on his staff started to glow. His eyes glowed brighter, "BEHOLD THE POWER OF SIGURD", he pointed his staff at me. And unleashed a power green blast. I quickly extended my hand, unleashing my flame. When they collided, it was again, a match who was strongest.**

 **The old man didn't stand a chance. I was giving the same effort as I did with Tom, saving my power. Erebus was the one I needed my power for. But for this old man, he was slowly giving up, I started walking closer to him, my flames overpowering his. My flame had reached his staff, destroying the orb, and sending Sigurd back. I just stood there and watched. Erebus looked at Sigurd on the ground, trying to get up, then faced me again. I focused my attention to Sigurd who was standing now. "You are not normal", he said. I just let out a chuckle and grinned. "Your right, I'm not. I'm Marco Diaz, human from Earth, but thanks to something your Master might have done I become a demon, and as you could see…a very powerful one!", I told him.**

 **He then started to think, as if he was solving something. And then looked up, eyes widened, full of fear. "Ocram?", he asked. Ocram? I didn't know what that was. But it must have been something important since Erebus had stood up. "That power, your abilities, those are his", the old man said. I was fed up. "I don't know what this Ocram is…", I teleported behind him, creating a flame," But I know your times up", I unleashed my flames, ending him. His scream felt rewarding, dealing with him had taken so much of my patients. I then turned around and faced Erebus. He was still standing. After I faced him he slowly began to sit back on his thrown.**

 **He was holding onto his scythe tightly. For a second I sensed a small amount of fear in him. But it had left. It was back to business.** ** _"Destroy him",_** **the voice said. I ignored it. That was something else I needed to find out. What was this voice. But that wasn't important right now. Star is. I needed information.**

 **It was time to find out what's going on with my Star,**


	8. Royal Butterfly Dance

Authors note: Hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate all the support. I like to thank all whole reads my story. In the 3 weeks that I had published this story, it has over 3000 views. Thank you all! Next chapter I will release the name of my next story, so I'm excited for that. The story is getting intense, a lot of feelings are gonna be spilled. I promise that questions will get answered and accept questions by message. Don't be scared to leave a review, it lets me know how you guys are enjoying my story and if I need to work on something. So anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 8

 **Marco's POV:**

 **He was just there, staring. He had just witnessed that I had destroyed his second in command. H knows I'm responsible for killing his whole army, the monsters the roamed the dimension, and attacking his kingdom. And he was just sitting there watching. I wondered what he looked like under that helm. Only sign of life was those blue eyes of his, hiding in the skull helm. If it wasn't for them I'd swear I was about to fight the grim reaper. "What do you want", he finally said. His voice was so soft yet firm. It seemed if that he was trying to whisper at me but he was yelling.**

 **I just stared at him. I was finally going to get my answers. "Do you know Tom, demon, purple, rules the Underworld", I told him. He stared. He then got up from his throne. "Yes, we recently have done some business together", he said. It was a start. "He had called me before you had arrived. He had tried to warn Sigurd about you, but he was a fool. I can now see why Tom had tried to warn me. You are strong, to kill Sigurd like he was nothing is impressive. He has never even been close to defeat yet you were the first and even killed him", he said.**

 **"** **What business did you and Tom have?", I asked. If he was part of this, I was gonna destroy him! He started to walk down from his thrown. He was holding his scythe tightly. Just by looking at the blade alone I could see why it was his weapon, it would strike fear into anyone else by just staring at it. It was a beautiful weapon. He stood quiet. Just staring. "WHAT BUSINESS DID YOU HAVE WITH HIM?", I yelled. My patients was so small, especially because of the old man. If I didn't get my answers I was gonna lose it.**

 **"** **It was a deal, I gained something, he got something in return", he said. That didn't answer anything. I was getting upset. "What did you receive?" I asked. I did my best to control my anger, but it was starting to get impossible. It felt as the more I was getting upset, I was starting to lose my mind. I tried to concentrate. But it felt as if I was fighting myself. But I needed my answers so I was doing my best. "I have ruled this dimension for centuries, and I needed some excitement. And I do not like natural light so I decided to bring the fun to my domain. I needed Tom for that. And for my part of the deal, the Dark Dimension has many powers, he asked for a favor and I almost completed it", he said.**

 **The Dark Dimension has powers? What powers? What excitement? "Be more specific, what did he want?", I asked. He was avoiding the details of what I wanted to know. He was now a few feet away from me. "So, you come to my dimension, attack my monsters, destroy my army, and then kill my mentor! ALL TO KNOW A DEAL BETWEEN ME AND THE DEMON!", he yelled. I could sense anger in him. He gripped his scythe with second hand and held it in fighting position. I knew this was gonna be a fight. I brought the flames to my hands and called for my wings.**

 **"** **WHAT WAS THE DEAL", I yelled. My patients was low. Anger started to fill my mind. I could feel my flames get hotter and more intense. My power was rising higher than my temper. He got in a fighting stance. "You think you're the only one that can control the flames", he said. He began to spin his scythe, he was a professional with his weapon and then slammed the rod of his scythe onto the ground. And then a small explosion of blue flames erupted. He had control of blue fire. I wasn't a scientist, but one thing I knew blue fire was hotter than normal flames. This was gonna be a challenge.**

 **His eyes were eyes were glowing brighter and holding his scythe with one hand, blue flames in the other. But I thought the Dark Dimension didn't like light. How did these last two control fire? "I thought the Dark Dimension didn't have any source of like, how do you have power like that?", I asked. He just stared. "Only the rulers of the Dimension can summon the flames, Sigurd was the ruler before me", he said.**

 **His power was enormous, greater then Tom's. I didn't know what to expect but I was gonna have some fun. "The Dark Dimension gives it ruler power, you're in my domain. Be ready", he said. "** ** _He is not the true ruler, you are, take your rightful place to the throne"_** **. Yah, I was meant to rule this dimension! And I could feel it, my power was rising ever since I been in here.**

 **My wings were bigger than before, my fire felt hotter, there was even a strange feeling on my head under my sombrero. I scratched my head to feel I had two horns! Since when did I had horns!? I was becoming a real demon, the power felt great! But I felt my humanity leaving, but the power felt great. Why be human when you have this much power!? And I can imagine when I get that scythe!**

 **"** **If you want a fight, looks like you met your end!", I said. I was gonna end him. He started to walk slowly, circling me. "You're a full, but I think I know who you are. You're the boy that friends the Princess of Mewni", he said. HE KNEW STAR! "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! WHAT DID YOU AND TOM DO TO HER!", I screamed. I lost it, I unleashed my flames at him. That would've destroyed anyone but he quickly dodged it and he stroke his scythe, sending a strike of fire my way. I teleported out of the way, barely missed the hit. He could control fire with his scythe!? That was so cool! I wanted that weapon, but Star came first!**

 **"** **You are a fool, the girl does not know you, you will die here without her knowing anything about your existence", he said. What did he mean by forget me? "Star would never forget me, t…that's my best friend!", I yelled. I was getting upset. I felt as if my body was changing as I was getting mad. I was losing control. "ENOUGH OF THIS" he lunged, fly towards me with his scythe. The fight was on. I took flight, ready to end this.**

Stars POV:

I woke up from the same exact nightmare. Except it was getting worse. Marco was changing in it. He had seemed to change into more of a demon. Instead of the small horns he had, they grew to long, black horns, similar to Tom's. His wings appeared this time, except he had a double pair, 4 black wings, his fangs had gotten larger, his claws looked sharper. But was worse was his eyes. I never thought they could get worse. But I was wrong! Instead of the one red pupil being surrounded by the blackness, he had somehow had an extra red pupil, 2 per eye. I have faced some of the fiercest monsters throughout the Dimensions, but I have never been as scared as I was seeing him.

"Help me", was all he said. I woke up full of tears and trying to breath. What was it with these dreams! I wanted to go find Marco! But without my wand I couldn't go anywhere. I didn't even know where he was or how I was gonna find him. Two more days before I get my wand back. Two more days before I can get my Marco back.

After my nightmare, I decided to get dress, there was no chance I was going to go back to sleep after that. I was just about to get dress, but I heard my mirror ringing. I checked the caller ID. "MOM". I checked the time. 6:30 in the morning. Why was she calling so early!? "Answer", I commanded. And then my mom's face appeared, she was in her usually dress with her crown sitting on her hair.

"Hi Mom", I said. "Good morning Star, how…oh did I wake you?", she noticed that I was still in my sleeping dress. "Oh, no its okay mom, I was just about to get dress", I told her. I didn't wanna tell her about the nightmares. My mom obviously knew the tale of Ocram, so if she knew that would ruin everything, and she send me to Saint O's!

"Oh okay dear, well I need you to come visit today, please dress as a princess should, and have you ate dear?", she asked. Not once she has ever asked if I ate. "Um, no Mom", I said. "Oh, well come, your father and I's schedule is clear for the morning and we wish to dine together", she said. Wow, I don't even remember the last time we had a family meal together, just the three of us. "Oh that sounds great", I said. And it was, yesterday except for Marco's nachos, I ate nothing but Marco's cake and cereal all day, it be nice to have some real food. "Oh and Star, did you tell the boy Marco about the ball?", she asked. I don't even know where he is!

"Uh, yah, he said he be honored to go with me", I predicted his answer again. I wasn't lying! It be nice going with Marco after I get him back to normal. My best friend, the boy I love sharing another dance. I was day dreaming about it. "STAR", my Mom woke me back to reality. "WHAT?!", I woke up. "I said that's marvelous, I would him to come join us as well, tell him to dress appropriate as well", she said. ARE YOU SERIOUS! "Uh, he can't make it mom", I quickly said. She glared at me. "Well why not?", she asked.

I needed to think quickly, what would be something that my mom would understand? "He's uhhh, off to a karate tournament, making sure he's ready to help protect me from danger", I said smiling. He just looked at me. "Oh, well that's a reasonable excuse, if it's to help with your safety then it's understandable", she said. That was close. "Well, get dress, we will have a servant get you in 20 minutes", she said. "Nah, it's okay I go…", I almost told my mom I had Dimensional scissors! That would've been the biggest mistake I've done this week…besides the whole incident that going on right now. "What dear?", she asked. "I said I'll be ready", I said with a smile.

I hung up on her and sighed. I miss Marco so much. These few days felt like years. I don't know how I'm even managing not to break down without him. Maybe it was the drive I was gonna get him back. Once I get him back thou, I wasn't gonna let him go! I decided it would be best to start getting dress. Better than having a servant walk into my room while I'm changing.

I put on my royal dress. I haven't worn it in almost a year so it was nice to wear it again. It was a blue dress with puffy sleeves, a dark blue shirt, blue puffy skirt with light blue ornaments and two strings with several hearts, and dark blue shoes with light puff on the shoes. It was a fancy dress but I loved it. It matched my style in the fancy way. I don't think Marco's ever seen me in this dress. Hopefully I'll be able to show him when we go to the Ball. Hopefully.

By the time I put on my crown, the servant had come to get me. "This way princess Butterfly", he said. It's been a while since I been called that. I grabbed my necklace before I left and put it on. I walked into the portal and was in the dining hall. It was just how it was when I left. The giant table in the middle, the chandeliers hanging with candles, the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. My parents were already sitting down, waiting for me. "AH, Star. So, good to see you", my Dad said. I ran and gave him a big hug! "Hello Star", my mom then said. I gave her a hug too.

I then took my seat along with my parents. The chefs brought out a traditional Mewni Breakfast. I had our Mewni milk, along with a piece of corn bread. And a corn. It was quiet, no one said a word. But it was nice to be able to eat with my parents again. We ate for about 15 minutes when we were all done. "So Star, nice to see you wearing the necklace, it's beautiful", my mom said. It really was. I still can't wait to put Marco's on him. "I know, thank again for doing it for me", I said. She let out a small smile and nodded. "What is exciting to see Marco's with his. I've heard according to old legends with that magic, when your both are close the symbols should glow. So exciting, magic I have not seen", my mom said. Great, how much did my mom know about all this. I just tried not to make it look like something was bothering me.

"So Star, what is this…karate, Marco is competing in", my dad asked. "Karate?" I was confused. I quickly remembered, "OHHH, Yah karate! It's a type of fighting on earth, there events where they fight each other who's the best", I explained. This time I was lying.

My dad seemed impressed. "I say, when I first saw the boy I didn't think he could fight, how is he in this karate?", my dad asked. I remembered Marco's last tournament. When he first received his black belt. He had destroyed every competitor there. I was full out supportive. I had a shirt saying "Go Marco", I had those foam fingers that had Marcos name on it and I was just cheering like crazy. His last opponent was his arch enemy, Jeremy.

I was cheering like crazy that game. What I remember the last few second of the match was Jeremy looking at me, then Marco. I let out a loud cheer. But then Jeremy said something that got Marco mad and then destroy Jeremy. When I asked him what that was all about he avoided it. "He's a master in that fighting art, one of the best", I told him. My mom even seemed impressed. "Well it's nice to know that even knowing your reckless behavior sometimes, you have someone to protect you", she said.

Usually I would hate the fact that my mom wanted someone to try to protect me, but this time it didn't bug me. Even I loved it when Marco protected me. Even when it got annoying I rather him be overprotective then not protective at all. So, after we finished our small talk, we got up and made our way to the ball room. It wasn't that far. We just had to make two right turns down the hall in our castle. It was nice to see the castle again.

I saw that they finally replaced the family portrait I accidentally ripped last year. It was nice. The castle was as beautiful as ever. I could see my parents had the castle repainted the royal blue, all the armor knight's suits were as shiny as ever, I miss this place. But when I got to the ball room, it wasn't even the ball and I felt the excitement! We were in a huge room that could fill hundreds of people. The tables where the food and refreshments were set up in the back. It was still too early to have that set up. There were about 50 large round tables with blue table cloth and top for our guests to sit. At the far left was a stage where our royal band would be performing.

I could see some servants were still cleaning and getting decorations ready. The Ball wasn't till a few more days but my mom always wanted everything to be perfect. I then saw the royal table in the front of the ball rom. It was there separating the guests and the dance floor. The royal table was the same, a large rectangle table, not set up yet. Dads and Moms chairs right next to each other ready to go. And then my chair alongside with another chair. Wait…. A fourth chair?

"Who's the fourth chair for?", I asked. "Why for the boy Marco dear", my mom said. Marco was gonna sit with me on the royal table!? This was gonna be a first. Usually the the prince I was dating would sit there but no boy every interested me to let them do that. Marco was a huge exception. He wasn't even royalty. I smiled, the thought Marco being my prince, sharing another dance. Our future ruling Mewni together. "What about Marco dear", my mom interrupted my day dreams. "Wha?", I said. "You were mumbling the boy's name dear, is something wrong?". Was I day dreaming that bad. I could feel my cheeks burning, I was blushing that badly! "Nothing!", I quickly said.

My mom was about to say something else but there was the sound of the ballroom doors slamming open. "QUEEN BUTTERFLY", the person said. It was a very old lady, walking with a crane. She was short, with long white hair. She had a beautiful red dress on. Full of rose designs and hearts. My mother looked excited. "Estella, it's so great to see you again!", she said. The old lady did a small bow for my Mom and Dad. "Ah, King Butterfly. I see you've have grown since last year", she said. My dad just rolled her eyes. Who was this lady? "Ah, you must be princess butterfly, it will be exciting to finally work with you this time", she said. I was so confused. "Uh, work with what?", I asked. "Oh, Star dear, this is Estella. The royal choreographer", my mom said.

I was still confused. I was just staring blankly till the elderly lady spoke up. "You haven't told her, have you", she asked. My mom just looked at me, "No", was all she came up with. "Every generation I deal with this", she said. "Um, what is it that I'm working on?", I asked. Both my parents and lady looked at me. "Why, for the Royal Butterfly Dance", she said. The 14 years I was princess of Mewni and I've never heard of the Royal Butterfly Dance. What was that? The elder lady rolled her eyes. "Each year, the queen and king do a special dance before all the other guest are allowed to take the floor. But when the queen passes the wand to the princess, it is her responsibility to take over the dance as well, even as just a princess", she said.

I was so confused. I never once seen my parents do "a special dance" before during the ball. They would always just do a waltz or something like that. I looked at my mom and it's as if she knew what I was thinking. "Star, you don't know about the dance because you were never there to see it. You would always wonder away to go with Princess PonyHead or try to hide from all the princes that would try to ask you to dance", my mom said. I started to think about every single ball there's been and she was right.

I always left when it was almost time to start dancing. All the princes there would sworn me like if I was a prize to be won. I hated it. Every prince I ever met was the total opposite of me. I liked to have fun and go on adventures. Fun for them was dancing and reading. It was so boring. Especially when I was little I loved to run around. But even now all that's change is how stuck up they are. I now see why I never knew about it.

"Okay, so what do I do?", I asked. "Well first we need the prince you have selected to arrive to begin learning the dance", Estella said. Prince? I never selected a prince. I was hoping Marco to come with me after I get this whole situation figured out. But Marco wasn't a prince. Again, my mom read what I was thinking and spoke up. "Actually Estella, I let Star choose someone else this year to come with her, a dear friend from the dimension she's staying at". The elderly lady look confused. "What do you mean, is he not from royal blood?", she asked. I mother looked at me with concern. And then back at Estella. "No, he is not", she said. "But he is a great young man, very respectful, even thou is not a prince sure does have the manners of one", she added.

Estella looked upset. "This will not work! This is the Royal Butterfly Dance, not Normal Butterfly Dance. It has been that way ever since I took the role as the royal choreographer and it cannot change", she said. My mother looked displeased by her tone but didn't say anything. I got curious, "How long have you been doing this for?", I asked. She looked at me like I just asked her a dumb question. "You will be the 21th generation of Butterfly that I great these dances for", she proudly said. 21th Generation! That long?! I thought really quick what I should do really quick to get out of the situation. I knew I couldn't get out of the dancing part, my concern was the whole prince thing.

I thought about multiple plans, all of them didn't work since I didn't have my wand, and luckily came up with one. "How about you teach me the dance and during the ball I choose a prince and teach him before its time to perform. It'll save a lot of time and it is a important dance, I shouldn't have to choose anyone to do it with", I said. There was silence for a few seconds. Estella was looking at the "no" side so I quickly added, "I don't think that any prince should be allowed to dance such a dance created by the greatest choreographer thought the dimensions", I said.

Immediately there was a smile on her and she was nodding. "You know what, you are correct. This dance is an important matter; no average prince should get the honor to do this dance", she said smiling. It worked. I wasn't gonna dance with no prince. I was gonna dance with Marco no matter what! "Alright Princess Star, this will be an all-day thing so let us begin", Estella said. ALL DAY!? Really. I just let out a sigh and got to work.

That was the longest that I had to control myself! There's one thing being taught to dance, but being screamed at by an old lady for making a mistake was something else. I was just happy that she had left and I knew everything. It wasn't a very long dance, it was just that I had to learn both parts since Marco wasn't there. Who knows what he was doing.

 **(Meanwhile with Marco)**

 **The room was full of fire. Me and Erebus were both shooting flames and dodging attacks. I had to worry about that scythe while he had to worry about my claws. He stocked his scythe into the castle floor and placed his hands together, charging a blue flame. I started laughing summoning my flames. "BRING IT ON", I screamed full of laughter as we both unleashed our blast.**

I'm sure he's okay. As a demon, he was strong, nothing could hurt him. It was not just me and my parents in the ball room. The servants were done for the day. My mom walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Star, we will make something up for you. I should've worn you about the dance. You will do this with Marco", she said. I would've been upset with her for not telling me about the dance, but instead I was a little happy that she wanted me to do this with Marco. This was something I wanted. Another dance with Marco, under the lights with the room full of royal families. But just dancing with Marco would be enough to make my life happy!

I gave her a smile and yawned. I was tired. This was a long day of learning. "Okay dear, it's time for you to go", my mom said. She pulled out a pair of Dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. I looked at my mom and dad and gave them a hug. I was about to jumped intothe portal, "Oh and Star", my mom said. I turned to face her. She let out a big smile. "Teach him the dance", she was talking about Marco. I let out a huge smile and jumped into the portal. I was gonna get my dance with Marco like I wanted!

I was now in my room, it was just like how it was when I left. It was 8 at night. I was really that long in Mewni! First thing first, I needed to get out of these clothes. I took them off and I went put on Marco's hoodie and sweats. This was the third night I was gonna be alone and honestly, wearing his clothes helped a lot. It made me feel more safe. I was exhausted. I was just about to leave my room and go to Marcos but my spell book was going crazy. It was moving side to side and jumping around.

I approached it slowly. Right when I was about to open the book, there was a small explosion of magical dust. I was coughing like crazy as the dust had got in my throat. When the dust finally cleared and I was able to see, I saw Glossaryck was also coughing from the magic dust. But what caught my attention was the object next to him sitting on the book. It…was my wand. My original wand. It had its small wings on the handle, it had its original Star! It had its yellow crown on the tip and a blue butterfly between the head and handle. It was beautiful.

"Glossaryck, you did it!", I yelled. He looked at me. He was tired. "Yes Star, now all that is required is 24 hours of it charging, go get your wand's charger and connect it", he said. I remembered where I put it. It was in my nightstand. I grabbed it, a shiny blue heart, and connected it to the bottom of my wand. "Okay Star, I'm still gonna hold on to it, if it were to be use before the 24 hours of charging, it could go haywire", he said. It bugged me that he didn't trust me but I was just happy that I was gonna be able to go get Marco! Glossaryck then shut the spell book and rolled under my bed.

It was time to call Tom and let him know what was going on. He was still gonna help me with all of this. I walk to my mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall, call Tom", I said. It rang twice before he answered. He was back into his normal clothes, his pink shirt with the red star in the middle. There was a bunch of noise in the background. "Star, now isn't the best time", he said. But then there was a loud boom in the background. It startled me and got Tom's attention. "What's going on?", I asked.

"Oh, well since Marco pretty much destroyed my castle, I thought might as well remodel it, I got a bunch of workers right now tearing down what's left", he said. Well, that was his business and his fault. None of this would be happening if he didn't decide to make a stupid deal to make me forget Marco. 'Well look, in 24 hours my wand will be ready to use again, once its ready were gonna go find Marco, wherever he is", I told him. He gave me a look like he knew something.

"I might know where he is", he said scratching the back of his head. The tiredness went away and I was wide awake and he had my full attention. "WHAT? HOW!?", did he really know!? "After I left, I heard a loud explosion, I went to check it out and noticed a huge whole in my castle walls, I knew Marco was there and he was. I don't know why he was there but he was", he said. I was confused, why was Marco in the underworld for? "Okay, but where is he now?", I needed to know. He was quiet for a few seconds. "The Dark Dimension", he said.

My heart sunk when I heard that. Not from Marco being there, that I had to go there. I needed to go rescue him but what if the spell would affect me! "Tom, is the spell still going to mess with my memory?", I asked. He thought about it for a few seconds. "No, since you know about the spell it can no longer mess with your memory…but the Dark Dimension might have a new ruler by the time we get there", he said. A new ruler? Was he talking about Marco? "Are you talking about Marco", I asked. He nodded.

"I hate to admit it Star, but Marco's strong. Erebus is the strongest being in all dimensions but by the looks of it Marco's gonna end him. He has the power. I tried to give them a warning but they didn't listen. My bet is that he's there right now", he said. Was Marco really there? But why. This was all my fault for trusting Tom. I wanted to cry but I wasn't gonna let Tom see. "But, I got a plan, if we just get him mad it'll all be over, I can easily get Marco mad to the point that demon will leave his body", he said.

I immediately remember what Glossaryck told me. _"Star, whatever you do, do not get him upset! Normally getting someone angry and that tactic to unleash the demon would work, but not for Ocram's soul. Ocram's power realizes on anger. If he gets to a point of anger it could unleash a rage mode. You cannot allow that!"_

"Tom, actually, you ca…", I got interrupted by a large crash. "YEAH, GOOD WORK BOYS, Star, I gotta go, its important, I got to gather a few things before the finish destroying the castle", he said. I shook my head, "Fine, but remember 24 hours and were going to the Dark Dimension to get Marco, don't forget! Be in my room in 24 hours!" t old him. I needed to make sure he wasn't gonna forget. "Okay, I'll remember", he said and hung up.

I was alone again my room. In the house. I let a few tears out before I heard some noise behind me. "Nice clothes Star", I turned around to see Janna standing in my door way in her pajamas. What was she doing here? I noticed that she was looking at Marcos hoodie I was wearing. I blushed, "How'd you get in here Janna?", I asked. She put her hands in her pockets and pulled a set of keys. "I still got Marco's house keys", she said shaking them with a smile.

Classic Janna, I ran and greeted her with a hug. I wasn't expecting her to be here but it was better than being alone. We both sat on my bed. "So Marco's a demon now, that's cool", she asked. I was surprised, how did she know? "How did you know?", I ask. "Well, besides the fact that I saw him a few nights ago and he looked like one, I heard you talking about him with someone saying he was one", she said. "Wait, did you say you seen him?", I asked.

Did Janna see Marco? She just shrugged and nodded as it was nothing. "Yah, I seen him, he was at the park late at night. I was just wondering around when he appeared. I didn't know at first but then I saw his face. He was crying but he had wings and claws. When I called him out he looked at me with black and red eyes. It scared me for a second but he got on fire and disappeared", she said. "Wait, he was crying?", I asked. Why was he crying?

Janna just shrugged, "I don't know, only thing I heard him say was something about a dark dimension", she said. Marco was really at the Dark Dimension. If Tom said so and now Janna said she heard Marco say that's where he was going, its where he was. I just hoped he was still there by the time I got there. I guess I was making it obvious that something was wrong.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong Star", she asked. I looked up at her, her face full of concern. I needed to talk to someone about all this. I kept it in ever since and everyone else I would've told wouldn't have understood. I would've always went to Marco, but he wasn't here. And besides, I grew a friendship with Janna, I could to tell her.

I started to explain from the beginning, how me and Tom started hanging out and that it was all a trap to make me forget Marco, that I forgot two Friendship Thursdays and most importantly his birthday. And that he turned himself into a demon. And I had only two more days to try to save him before I lose him. I started to cry again. Every time I thought about this situation I was to blame, it was all my fault for trusting Tom.

She gave me a hug. "I knew Marco wouldn't have told you", she said. I looked up. "What? Tell me what?", I asked. Marco was gonna tell me something? When? Janna just shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead. "Star, it's not my place to tell you, but what I could say is that no matter what, Marco will forgive you. He cares for you too much not to, what you need to do is make sure you save him and tell him how you really feel", she said. How I really feel. I love Marco. Not just as a friend. I truly had feelings that strong for him. But I couldn't tell him, it could ruin our friendship. "Janna, I can't tell him, it'll ruin our friendship. I don't wanna risk that", I said.

Janna just rolled her eyes. "You're not risking anything, you're gonna tell him how you feel and make your bond stronger", she said. I was worried, could it make us stronger? "But Janna, what if he doesn't feel the same", I asked. Janna just shrugged, "You will never know unless you tell him", she said. Wow, sometimes Janna did have the best advice. I gave her a big smile. She was right, I had to tell him. I kept my feelings hidden too long. I was gonna tell him.

Me and Janna spent the rest of the night eating junk food, watching movies and just hanging out. Janna past out in the middle of a movie. I was still in Marco's clothes. I was soon about to see Marco. I had 1 day to be able to get Marco back to normal. My wand was gonna be at full power so hopefully if I have to use it, it'll work against Marco. Even if I have to freeze him, hopefully it'll actually seal him. I just had to save him. My Marco. Once the movie I couldn't handle it. I closed my eyes and I was asleep.

 **Marco's Pov:**

 **I wouldn't expect this battle to take so long. Erebus didn't have as many powers as I did but his flames were able to match mine and his scythe made it impossible to get near him. He was an expert with it. His reactions were so fast, every time that I got close to him he knew where I was. It was impossible to teleport behind him and strike. He could fly too. We the castle walls were destroyed, only the throne was untouched, how I don't know?**

 **We didn't speak a word to each other. We just kept fighting. Were now just facing each other. Seeing who was gonna make the next move. "You are stronger than what I expected. In the centuries, I've ruled i have not met an opponent like you", he said. "Thanks?", I said. I didn't want his compliment. I wanted answers but he wasn't talking. He started to walk again. "I hate to use this technique on you, I haven't had to use it in years", he said. "What technique", I asked. I wasn't worried. He started to spin his scythe and then he just planted it into the floor again, and in a second he was gone.**

 **He was invisible, I could still feel his presence with me. He didn't know that I could feel the power of my enemies. I just smiled. "Is that all", I said. I knew exactly where he was. He was to the right of me. I wrapped myself in my wings and turned invisible myself. He stopped moving. He didn't expect for me to have this power as well. It went silent for a few seconds, then he appeared again. "So it seems you can turn invisible as well", he said. He didn't know where I was. "Okay, come out, show yourself", he started to speak louder. He was getting angrier.**

 **It was time to see if I could strike some fear in him. I started to whistle my tone. Right when I did he let a strike of fire from his scythe my direction. I quickly teleported, still invisible and whistling my tone. This happened for an away. I started to feel worry in him but not fear. "You are so annoying, I now feel bad for the girl that had to deal with you", he said. I stopped whistling. He stopped talking about Star. He noticed that. "Ah, so that's your weakness, the girl. It's so sad that she'll be with that demon for the rest of her life", he said.**

 **I started to get angry. I tried to control myself. "Shell be ruling Mewni and the Underworld and you won't be in the picture". I was trying so hard to hold on. My anger was growing. "She won't even remember; shell be ruling with Tom. She never loved you". At those words, I lost it.**

 **I unleashed my rage. I reviled myself and started screaming. My power growing and flames erupted everywhere. I placed my hands together to form a flame. I was gonna end it right here! Right now! "Final move, me you, and our flames, whoever is the weakest shall burn!", I screamed. He let out a soft laugh and threw his scythe and somehow it stuck to the ground next to his throne. He had two separated flames in his hands.**

 **I was gonna end it now!**


	9. A New King

A/N: Hello everyone. So, first things first. As promise, my next story will be called "Red Hoodie, Blue Eyes, Purple Wand". Some may guest what the story is about but I just promised the title. MWHAHA. I will create the story and Upload the first chapter this weekend! So be ready for that! And for the Demon Within, thank you all for the support and all the positive reviews. Enjoy this chapter and look out this weekend for the new story! (:

Chapter 9

 ** _Ah yes, the boy as served me well in the few days I have hosted his body. I'm slowly starting to invade his mind. The fool Erebus, that poor excuse of a ruler, almost triggered the rage mode. If he would've done it, I could've gain control much sooner. But that does not matter. The girl clearly does not know where we are and that demon is too weak to help. Thou I must have some gratitude for the demon. If he had not been the trigger the boy would not have summoned me. Now to make sure when the time comes I can consume his soul. Its weak._**

 **** ** _But the real problem was the second soul its connected with. Before the connection was powerful, but slowly the bond is separating. Whose soul it was it didn't matter, as long as I succeeded. And the boy was about to finish off Erebus. Once I gained back my scythe, and gained control I will be back for the remains of my soul and finish what I started thousands of years ago. It is almost time to gain full control. When the boy rest ill manipulate him. Ill gain his trust and make him believe im helping him. It'll be simple but for now, Erebus. "FINSIH HIM BOY, FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED"_**

 **Marco's Pov:**

 **I could feel my eyes burning, the intense heat of the room, the power that was swarming in my body. I have gathered as much power as I could. I held back on every opponent I've fought so far. But not this one. I was gonna finish him, and take my rightful place as the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Something was telling me it was my place to rule. I could see it, King Marco Diaz. Star could be my queen. I sadly knew that last part was just a fantasy. I…I wish it could happen.**

 **I…wish…. "STAR!", I yelled more flames erupting everywhere, my power getting stronger. The anger of knowing that the girl I love couldn't be mine. I thought it hurt when I realized it wasn't gonna work with Jackie, but with Star…it hurt more than I ever thought I could be. I extended my arm, trying to control the power I had contained. Erebus had his flame ready. He was ready, the power he had was enormous…...but still not as powerful of me!**

 **He let out a dark laugh, as he was gonna enjoy this. I actually was not, my fuel of anger was overpowering my excitement for this power, this match. "FOR…STAR!", I yelled. Unleashing my flame. It was amazing how much power I had. Erebus had unleashed his blue flames. The impact had created a small explosion of purple flames. The collision was so powerful the castle was falling apart piece by piece. The castle walls were destroyed. The only thing that seemed remain was just Erebus and me, fighting.**

 **Erebus's laughter quickly disappeared as he knew he was struggling, I slowly started sensing the feeling of fear in him. My flame was overpowering his. He was struggling. I kept pushing, no MERCY! My flame had grown, almost completely overpowering him. "How can this be!?", he yelled. I stood quiet. My patients with him was over minutes ago! I had none for him anymore. He had a spark of flames before he was over with.**

 **"** **OCRAM, IS IT YOU?", he yelled. "I don't know what ocram is, but my names Marco Diaz, I came to find answers that you didn't give me, your time is up", I yelled, pushing my power to the limit, complete overpowering Erebus. My flame was now burning him, I could hear his screams. They were so beautiful. The Dark Dimensions ruler must have never felt fear before in his life, cause before I ended him, his fear was something special, as if a baby had experienced its first nightmare. It was priceless.**

 **I stopped the flames. I started to flap my wings to clear all the smoke that surrounded me. Once I had a clear few of what was around me. Somehow the throne was still in one piece, the scythe still standing waiting for its master, and in front of me, the helm Erebus was wearing. I teleport to where it was. I picked up the piece of metal, now just an empty skull. I just dropped it. It was over.**

 **Erebus was done and I was now the Dark Dimensions new King. I didn't get any answers from Erebus, he was not telling me anything, so he had to go. I looked towards the throne…my throne! I flew to it and took a seat. The smooth throne made of marble felt good. I never sat on a throne, or even ever thought I would sit on one. I felt as if I was a powerful being, even thou I am one. The power to run a kingdom. I could rebuild this dimension, I could work something out.**

 **Yah, I'd be a great king, it just takes a little rebuilding and I could have my own kingdom.** ** _"The Blade"._** **I turned to see the scythe still there, stuck in the flooring. I stood up. It felt as if the blade was calling for me. I grabbed it by the rod. The smooth wood felt good in my hand. I grabbed it with my other hand and there was a huge explosion of fire. The blade gained flames like it did with Erebus, except they were my flames. It was my weapon now. I pulled it out and had full control of it.**

 **It was lighter than what I thought it would be. I was experienced with some weapons being a master in karate. I gave it a few spins and strike. I felt as if I was a natural with this weapon. I could sense the power I had with the scythe. It could strike flames from the blade when I strike with it and it could appear to me by command. I tested it out. I threw the scythe as far as I could. I then extended my hand, calling for the blade and in a second, the blade had appeared in my hands in a sworn of flames.**

 **I don't know how I even knew I could do all this. It was as something was telling me how to control it. The weapon was better than what I expected. I sat on my throne with the scythe in my hand. Once I sat down I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I couldn't feel a single presence around me. It was safe to take a nap on my new throne. I placed my weapon next to me, and lay backed in a reclined way as much as I could. And I grabbed my sombrero and placed it over my face and shut my eyes.**

 **I had killed everything in this dimension but I wasn't in the cheerful mood. I was upset and full of sadness. I had not got any answers for what I came here for. For Star. Was she gonna be alright? What would she think of me? Are we still friends? After I wake up I'm gonna go talk to her. Hopefully she'll forgive me for doing this. I shut my eyes and I was deep asleep. I wanted to dream this time, not have a nightmare, a dream.**

 **A dream of Star**

Star's Pov:

I woke up to a loud slam. I jerked up and got in fighting position. I noticed that Janna wasn't next to me anymore. "Janna?", I yelled. There was silence. I was about to charge into battle. There was something behind the wall. "Okay, jump on 3", I thought to myself. I was gonna go into the kitchen, that's where the noise came from. "One, two…", right before I jump Janna popped around the corner with fangs. "AHHH", I screamed falling backwards.

Janna was just there laughing. "Good morning Star, glad to finally see your up", she said. "Janna, you ruined such a good dream", I said. I was a little upset. Janna just rolled her eyes, "Well, I would love to hear all about your dream, but I'm hungry. I gotta see if there's anything to eat here, want something?", she asked. I felt my stomach rumble. "Actually yah, see if there's cereal", I told her. I was hungry. And like that she went back to the kitchen. I sat back down on couch. I was having a great dream, probably the best I ever had.

 _I was the queen of Mewni, ruling the land my way. And with my king, Marco. We were married and celebrating our daughters, we called her_ _Estrella. Estrella Butterfly. Marco was so handsome. For some reason, he was still wearing his Blood Moon Ball suit, but of course a bigger size. He was way more built and had a small mustache. He almost looked exactly like Mr. Diaz but in his own way. He didn't have no mask and instead of his sombrero it was replaced with a crown. Made of gold and topped with a black jewel._

 _We were about to wake her up. She was our little girl. She had inherited a few traits of me and of Marco, like every kid does. She had my blue eyes. Bright blue like the sky. He skin was almost as tan as Marco's skin color. She had gotten Marco's cute mole on her right cheek below her eyes. Which made me incredibility happy! And below that were her marks on both cheeks._

 _Every butterfly had the marks, hers was a pair of pink stars. They were beautiful. She had dark blonde hair. As if it was a mixture of mine and Marco's hair colors. She had bangs like mine, and always kept her hair in a ponytail. She liked to keep her hair no longer then her waist. It was her own style. Me and Marco had a cake ready, prepared to wake her up._

 _We snuck into her room. She was in a pink night dress with a sun symbol on the middle, she was fast asleep. Me and Marco tiptoed into her room, making sure we didn't wake her. I had pulled out my wand and smiled. "Super special firework blast", I whispered pointing my wand to the ceiling. A bunch of fireworks started to come out of my wand, many colors, waking up Estrella. "Mom? Dad?", she asked._

The sound being called mom made me happy. I couldn't wait for that day to happen when I have my own family, hopefully with Marco.

 _Me and Marco gave each other and smiled. "Were just here, because we have to say. Happy birthday and your birth day day, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON YOUR BIRTH DAY DAY!", we sang. Jumping on her bed and hugging her. We were one big happy family_

Sadly, the dream ended fast. I wish it could've been longer It didn't feel like I slept for as long but I woke up. I didn't know why I had a dream like that, I knew it was a slim chance it could happen. But right now, I needed to prepare for going to the Dark Dimension. I needed a plan. Usually I just run into a situation and everything would be fine. But I was always with Marco when that happened. He made sure I was safe.

This time, for Marco's safety, I was gonna have to come up with a plan. But making plans are SOOO boring and hard. What was I gonna do. I was thinking hard, but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't even know where I would start looking. The Dark Dimension was a big place. In the two weeks that I went I only explored the same section. Plus, the fact that me and Tom might have to fight all those monsters. What if I couldn't find Marco? What if I lost him forever? He could be consumed by a Dark Demon? There were so many bad thoughts going on in my head.

I was in full tears again. Janna came in with two bowls of cereal. "Hey Star, there was just enough for two bo…", she stopped when she saw me crying. She let out a sigh. "Star?", she said. I looked her in the eye. "Marco?", she asked. She knew everything that's been going on. She already comforted me once. This time she just came and hugged me, letting me cry it out. I was crying for only a few minutes. All the crying I had done these few days, I was drained of tears.

"Thanks", I told her. She was there to let me cry. "Don't mention it, just remember what I told you", she said. I was gonna tell him. After we ate our cereal in quiet, hung out for a while, and then she left. I was alone again. I checked the time, it was 5 o'clock. Only one more hour till the wand was ready. I ran upstairs. "Glossaryck!", I screamed. My spell book appeared in front of me. And a well-rested Glossaryck was stretching. "Aww, hello Star", he said. It was good seeing him back to normal. The last 3 days he looked exhausted. "How's the wand looking Glossaryck?", I asked. He then pulled out my wand still charging. It was full of energy. I wasn't even holding it but it looked like the wand was gonna be overwhelmed with power. "Glossaryck, its…its beautiful!", I said. It was, I couldn't wait to get my hands on it.

Glossaryck noticed my excitement. "Star, this is the first in many generations that the wand will be this powerful. What happened is the wand basically got a restart. It will be as powerful as when it was first created by your super great grandmother, Universe Butterfly. So, the way the wand is gonna feel like when you handle it is gonna be different. Your spells are gonna be much more powerful than before", he said. My spells were gonna be stronger!? I was so excited!

"REALLY?", I couldn't believe it! "How much stronger?", I was curious. And excited. Those were the two emotions that filled me up. He thought about it. "Star, you know your Power Spell?", he asked. I was confused. I've used that spell like twice. Once when Marco was trapped and then against Ludo. It wasn't called the Power Spell for no reason. How much power it used. I would never use it unless I absolutely had too. And I would never use it against another person. It would annihilate them.

"Umm, Yah", I said. "Well, when Ocram was on the rise for power and there was the war, it was the exact spell that Queen Universe used to finish of Ocram before he had released his soul", he said. It wasn't something new that the spell could kill someone with a direct hit. "Um, I know the spell could kill if it hits them directly Glossaryck", I told him.

"Star, Ocram was the most powerful being to every exist. Queen Universe and the other 3 were out matched against him. Queen Universe's most powerful spells were like nothing to him. Universe had one last thing that she could do, the Power Spell. When she did it, Ocram's power almost matched her blast, but it was too powerful", he said. So, I had the power of the creator of the wand?! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! "Glossaryck, that doesn't explain how powerful the wand is", I said.

He gave me a glare. "Star, the main reason the dimension where the battle was on is now destroyed was because of the blast. After it had overpowered Ocram, the blast was too powerful, it had destroyed the dimension. There was nothing left and it was left in a condition that no life could life there", he said. Was the wand really that powerful? The wand I was about to get, my wand, was gonna be that powerful to destroy dimensions! But it never had that sort of power. "Glossaryck, the wand never had that much power, why now?", I asked. Why would there be a difference?

He placed his face in his hands. "Queen Universe, its time. I'm sorry", he said. Who was he talking to? "Whaaaat?", I asked. "Star…..what I'm about to tell you is a secret that I swore to never tell until the day has come", he said. What was he talking about? "Till what day comes?", I asked. He had a concern look on his face. "

That Star….is a story for later, for now, I'm about to tell you a secret kept for many generations. Star, the reason why the difference in power is because after the destruction of the dimension, Queen Universe Butterfly feared how powerful the wand was. She didn't want that to happen in the future or have the wand be in the wrong hands, so she had me put a restrainer in the wand, limiting its power. It was still the most powerful magical object in all dimensions, but it only had a small fragment of power on what it has now. When the wands star chipped was lost and separated from the original wand, so did some of its power. But the only way to put the pieces back together, I had to remove the restrainer, unleashing its true power. That's why the powers different", he explained.

I was shocked with what I heard. The whole time the wand was limited in its power. The Power Spell had enough power to destroy one of the most indestructible crystals in all dimensions, but now it could destroy a dimension! "Wait… so… no one knows about this?", I asked. Was this really that big of a secret. Glossaryck nodded. "I was sworn until it was absolutely time to tell the Butterfly that holds the wand, being you", he said.

So, I was the first to know this. A secret that only I knew!? "So not even my Mom knows", I asked. Glossaryck shook his head. "Nope", he said. Ha, take that Mom! "But Star, that means this must stay a secret, to put a restrainer will be your call in the future", he said. So now it was my decision what I wanted to do. But I was still confused. "Glossaryck, you said it was meant to be secret till the day has come, what day? Tell me", I wanted to know. He just looked at me.

"Star, that's a different story for another day, when the time comes. For now, the wand is almost charged. We should prepare an idea on how you're going to get the boy back", he said. Perfect, at least Glossaryck offered the help instead of me asking. "First, when the wand is ready I'm going to teach you the night vision spell, so you can see". THERE WAS A NIGHT VISION SPELL! "Then, once you face him, freeze his body but leave his head so you can talk to him. You must get his soul to overpower Ocram's. Then you have to convince him to let the demon go", he said.

"And then?", I asked. That couldn't be all. "Hope Marco wins the fight, that's all you can do", he said. "WHAT! That's it?", I said. Glossaryck just nodded. "That will be his battle, his soul will be fighting, there's nothing you can do", he said. There had to be something. Our souls were connected, maybe I can fight with him. "Star, the wand is almost ready. A few more minutes and it'll be ready to go" he said.

I nodded. I walked to my mirror, and called Tom. He answered but he was in full armor. "Uh, Tom. What with the armor?", I asked. "Well, Marco still hates me and I rather be protected. Besides, I might know where he is and I'll need it", he said. He knew where he was!? "Tom, where is he?", I asked. "Look, I'll be there right now and tell you what I know", he said and hung up. And immediately there was a spawn of flames on my balcony and Tom appeared.

I walked to him. "Alright Tom, where is he?", I needed to know. "Well, I think he's either fighting Erebus, or he already finished Erebus", he said. I was surprised. "What do you mean?', I asked. "Well, I tried to call Erebus again but no one answered, after a while I didn't even get a ring. There was nothing. So, I think Marco found him", he said. Where was Erebus anyway. I didn't even know where his castle was. "Do you know where his castle his?", I asked.

"Yup, whenever you're ready, Ill teleport us right in front of the castle", he said. "Glossaryck, is my wand ready", I asked. Glossaryck appeared from my spell book, holding my wand. It had a purple aura forming around it. I wasn't even holding it yet and I felt its power. He took off the charger. "All set Star, now remember, your spells are gonna be way more powerful. Try to control", he said. He held the wand, handing it to me as I was just about to receive it the first time. I grabbed it and it shined a bright pink light. I felt the wands power flow through my body.

"WOW", I said. I felt a rush. "I know Star, now for your first spell the night vision spell. The words are, Nighty Nighty Eye Sighty", he said. "Okay, Nighty Nighty Eye Sighty", I repeated and the wand did a small glow. But I didn't feel any different. "Um Glossaryck, I don't feel any different", I told him. He clapped his hands, but that didn't do anything. "Glossaryck, still nothing", I told him. "Star…the lights are off", he said.

But I could see him like it was day time! "No way! It worked!", I cheered. He clapped again, my guess turning the lights on. "What about me?", Tom asked. I pointed my wand his direction, "Nighty Nighty Eye Sighty", I said and a small beam hit Tom in the face. "I don't feel any different", he said. "It worked then!", he looked confused. "Now Star, this spell will work for 24 hours, just about the same amount of time Marco has left till Ocram takes over his body. Go now", he said. I nodded and looked at Tom.

"Alright, let's go", I told him. I walked to Tom. And for a quick moment we were covered in flames to a rocky cave. "Where our we", I asked. This didn't look like somewhere a castle would be. "Were in the entrance of a secret tunnel that leads to the castle. I didn't wanna appear in front of the castle and get the guards crazy if there were any", he said. That's right, any castle guards would attack if something like that would happen. Well at least I could see everything like if it was day. So far the was nothing but rocks and dust. "So where's the castle?", I asked.

"This way, apparently, a King long ago wanted the castle to be hidden so any wonderers that came to this dimension went looking for him", he said as we started walking a direction of the secret cave. I was still upset at Tom for all this so I didn't say a word…until we reached the exit of the cave. I expected something amazing…..but all I saw was destruction and emptiness.

"AHHHHHHHHHH", there was a loud scream that echoed across…I guess we were in a huge cave that was meant to be for a castle. But that… sounded like "MARCO!", I jumped down from the caves entrance to start running where the scream came from, but Tom followed me and grabbed me. "LET ME GO!", I was screaming! Fighting him to let me go. "Star, play it safe, this is for Marco, you just don't wanna go running into something and make the situation worse", he said.

Normally, I would ignore Tom and run, but this was for Marco. Even I told myself I wouldn't run in to battle this time. I just looked at him and nodded. He let me go and I took a deep breath. "Let's go Tom", I told him. We started to walk.

I'm coming Marco.

 _ **Marco's POV:**_

 **I appeared in some empty room. A dark empty room. "Hello?", I yelled. "Hello, hello, hello", my voiced echoed. I took flight and started to fly, but there wasn't anything in sight. There was just darkness everywhere. Where was I? What is this place? I summoned the flames to my hands, but they were put out. My powers were gone?**

 **I kept summoning the flames, but every time I did they were put out. What was going on? I needed to get out of here. "Time to go" I tried to teleport…but nothing. The flames surrounded me but I just seemed to appear in the same spot, somewhere in this dark, empty, world. Where was my powers?!**

 **They were being blocked by something. At least I still had my claws and wings. In case something really had to happen, I could still fight. I must've been flying for hours. There was nothing. I felt as if I was going insane! I let out a scream trying to call the flames. And it worked, but only for a second.**

 **I got on my hands and knees, I was tired after that. I was breathing pretty hard. Where was I? I was trying to figure that out but all of a sudden, there was a light…above me. I looked up to see these 3 weird orbs. There was one Blue orb that connected to a Red one. But what was weird was that there was a black orb that looked all deformed, consuming the red ord.**

 **What was that? I took flight to see if I can get a closer look on what they were. They were bright, where did they come from. It seemed as they just appeared! They were bigger than what they seemed. I flew to the Blue orb first. There was something inside. I placed my hands on the orb to look inside.**

 **Was that….Star?! There was Star inside this thing. She was just floating. I started to pound on the orb. "STAR!", I was screaming. But no reaction. She was just there floating with her eyes shut. But what caught my attention was that she had her hand extended, like she was reaching for something. She was reaching for the red orb. I flew to the red orb and peaked inside.**

 **Was that….ME!? It was me, but in my normal clothes. My red hoodie, black jeans and shoes. It was just the normal me, and I had both arms reached out, like if I was reaching for something. I then noticed I was facing Stars orb. Was that was Star reaching for. Were we reaching for each other. What was this? I looked closer to notice something that im surprised I didn't see at first. The Black orb was close to me and there were a pair of arms surrounding me. Like…if it was pulling me away. I moved to try to see what was in the black Orb.**

 **But there was nothing. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark. But I thought I could see in the darkness. I kept looking. I almost jumped back when I saw two red dots appear. They were just there, like if they were looking at me. Like if….they were…"Eyes", I said. I was about to quickly fly away as fast as possible. I couldn't even fly.**

 **I was hit down. I hit the black ground pretty hard. I looked up to see the black orb moving. It seemed as something was trying to get out. A large chunk of the orb ripped off and landed to the same level I was. I didn't move, I just observed.**

 **It started to form into something. It was forming legs, feet, a body. It was huge, whatever it was, it was the same shade of darkness as the orb. When it was done forming…it was…my demon look. It was me again!? It had my suit, sombrero, mask, everything. Even those red eyes! "Who are you!?", I asked. It just looked at me, and formed a grin. "I'm the one who you summoned for, the one that granted you those powers of yours", it said.**

 **"** **The one I summoned? I got my powers from you?", I asked. It just nodded, still with the grin. "You called for me when you spoke the words from the Butterfly's spell book. You have unleashed part of my soul, my powers being granted to you", he said. So I had a demons soul in me? "So that black energy that surrounded me and entered me was…", "My soul", it said. I then looked up at the orbs. "What are those things", I asked.**

 **He looked at the orbs as well. "Ah, souls", he said. I looked at him. "Souls?", I asked. "Yes, the red orb is your orb, and the black is my own", it said. That…was my soul!? But why was his consuming mine? Who's was the blues? "So is the blue orbs…Star's?", I asked. His grin disappeared as he looked at the orb. "Yes", he said.**

 **It hit me, mine and Star's soul were bonded for eternity. I then looked at the black orb. "Why is your soul consuming mine?", I asked. He turned to me. "I'm not consuming anything, I'm helping you", he said. I looked at his soul as it was slowly consuming more of my soul. "Looks like your consuming it", I said. He shook his head. "I'm simply feeding you power, how do you think you easily defeated Tom, Erebus army and even Erebus", he said.**

 **He knew what was going on? Well, he was connecting with my soul. "Plus, how do you think you been able to control your powers so well", he said. I looked at him. "Was the voice I was hearing…you?", I asked. He smiled. "Yes, I've been guiding you, showing you how powerful you are", it said.**

 **So, all this time it was…" What's your name?", I asked. "Ocram", he said. Ocram, where did I hear that name before. I could've sworn I heard it somewhere but I had no idea where. I just shrugged. "Ocram, so what's with our souls", I ask looking up at the orbs. "Well, were almost at the point to unlock the true potential of our power. Our bond needed to be strong! Now..", he extended his arm, offering me his hand. "…We can start. In hours, we will reach our peak", he said.**

 **Our peak. I was happy with what I had. I actually only wanted revenge on Tom. I wanted to be a bad boy to get Star. When was it that I wanted power. "I just want Star, not all this", I told him. His facial expression changed, he looked upset but took a breath and grinned again.**

 **"** **After we unleash our power, you can finish off Tom, get back for doing everything he's done. And then Star will finally see how much of a bad boy you are. She'll won't be able to resist you", Ocram said. Star not being able to resist me. That sounds too good to be true. Will Star love me after this? I looked at him, his arm still extended. There's only one way to find out.**

 **"** **Let's do it", I shook his hand and sworn of flames surrounded us. After that I woke up from the throne I was sitting on. I could feel my power rising. "AHHHH", I yelled as the power was too much to handle. It was painful. I felt my body changing. My horns were getting bigger as they filled the top of my sombrero. My body was getting more muscular, most important, my power.**

 **I almost couldn't handle it. I fell to my hands and knees. Breathing. It was a painful moment but the power increase felt amazing. I summoned my flames. The rush I felt.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Looks like we have visitor's boy"**_

 **I felt two presences enter the cave Erebus castle used to be. Where my future castle will be! I sensed them. I sat back down on my throne.**

 **First I'll handle these intruders when they show up, then I'm going to finish Tom!**


	10. Reunited?

A/N: Hello everyone, first things first, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I hope everyone had a great day! I am currently working on a V-Day story, yes it'll be a little late, but I'll get it out as soon as possible. Second, yesterday was a big day for 2 reasons. 1. Yesterday was the one month anniversary of THE DEMON WITHIN, So happy 1 month! Thank you everyone for the support! And 2. Yesterday with the first day of my spring semester, so I'll be pretty busy, but that doesn't mean I won't keep writing! But here's the next chapter, Enjoy! (:

Chapter 10

Star's Pov:

I was walking along side of Tom, it was crazy being able to see everything like it was day. But Tom said that this was where a castle was. But I didn't see anything. We were walking on an large empty field, but it seemed like a battle had just happened. There was nothing but swords, armor, shields, and dust everywhere.

"What happened here?", I asked. Tom looked around. "I don't know. All this wasn't here the last time I was here. I don't even see the castle", he said. I bended down to look at the dust, I pinched a little and felt a warm touch to it. This wasn't dust. It was…" Ashes", I whispered. These were ashes. Tom looked at me worried.

"Marco was already here then", he said. I didn't wanna believe Marco did all this, but he had the power. I needed to find him fast, before he loses his soul… before I lose him forever. There were so many swords everywhere. So much armor, how many guards were there?

We walked a little more, before coming in front of a large gate. But there was only the gate piece to it, what seemed to be a wall, was destroyed. Leaving the gate there with no use. "C'mon Star, we can walk around it", Tom started to walk but stopped noticing I wasn't following him.

"Star?", he said. I wanted to try something. "Tom, I wanna see just how strong my wand is", I told him. This was the perfect way to test the new power my wand was. "Uh, Star. Wouldn't you know already for how long you've been having it already?", Tom asked.

That's right, Tom has no idea about the limiter, or anything about my wand. "Uhh… I just got the wand restored, so I wanna see what the difference is", I made up really quick. That was a deep secret that only I knew, Toms like the last person I share a secret that big too. Okay, what spell should I use? Oh!

In case I ever wanted to hit someone, "Rainbow Fist Punch", I yelled. Once I said the spell, a huge. Powerful rainbow fist shot out of my wand, sending me flying back. I expected to be strong, but this was a whole other level. It was a painful impact.

"STAR!", Tom yelled, running to help me. "Are you okay?", he asks. Honestly, it didn't hurt that bad. "I'm fine", I told him. He offered me his hand and helped me up. I got a little light headed from the hit but I was alright. I looked up and saw that the gate that was standing, was no longer there.

There was a part of the gate attached to the ground, but everything ripped off, and went who knows where. "What was that!?" Tom asked. "My Rainbow Fist Punch, I told you my spells were more powerful" I said. And I was right, but I didn't expect that. I needed to be careful with my spells, I need to be able to handle this power.

Tom still just looked at me with concern. "C'mon, let's go", I said. I started to walk, Tom following behind me. "WAIT!", someone yelled us, making us jump to our fighting stance. We looked and saw someone in all black armor with a helm running at us. Tom extend his hand, forming fire. "Don't come any closer", Tom yelled.

Whoever that was dove for cover, putting his hands over his head, "NOT YOU TOO", he yelled. Me and Tom looked at each other with confusion in our eyes. "Tom, put your hand down, your scaring him", I said walking to whoever it was. He was scared. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?", I asked.

He looked up at me, "S.. Siru", he said. Maybe he knew what happened here. "Okay, Siru. My name is Star Butterfly, do you know what happened here?", I asked. His eyes widened, "You're Star Butterfly!?", he asked. "Yup, the one and only", I said proudly.

"Do you know anything about that monster that attacked us!", He asked. Monster? Was he talking…about Marco? "Describe him", Tom came out of nowhere. "He was a bit shorter than you, but taller than her", That was about Marco's height. He was between Tom and me. "He wore some type of suit", Marco had his Blood Moon suit on.

"The flames…. those horrible flames, with his terrifying black wings. But worse was his eyes… those horrible glowing red dots for eyes, covered in blackness", he was talking about Marco. Nothing more than describing those horrible eyes of his could've told me that it could've convinced me it wasn't him.

"Did he do all this?", Tom asked. Siru nodded. "He's done much worse. His power… its more than what you could imagine", Siru said. I looked at my wand. My wand's energy was in a new level. It was going to match Marco, even if that demon was possessing him.

"What happened here", I asked. I needed to know. "He destroyed them… he destroyed everyone! The massacre…it was…. it...was", he started to tear up. "Woah woah, calm down. It's okay, your safe. He destroyed who?", I asked. Siru looked up at me. "Everyone, almost all the monsters in the dimension, the army, Einar, Sigurd…. And even Erebus himself", he said. Who did he destroy?

"Who's this Einar? And Sigurd?", I asked. I obviously knew that Erebus was the ruler of the Dimension. And the fact that Marco destroyed him is scary. Many other kings and queens have been wanting him dead, so if Marco makes this, he'll be considered a hero.

"Einar was the general for Erebus's army. Sigurd was the second in command, the previous ruler before Erebus", Tom said. "Yes, and he killed them all, there's no one left", Siru said. Ocram is getting stronger. The Marco I know would never do such horrible things, but the demon in him would. The demon within him.

"C'mon Tom, we have to hurry before it's too late", I said, walking to where I heard Marco's scream. "WAIT, DON'T GO", Siru said. I turned to him, I was getting mad. The last thing I needed was someone to distract me from my Marco! "He knows you're here, hes too dangerous, please turn back or get me out of here", he said. Tom looked t me.

Marco was there more important thing in my mind. "You can leave, I'm going to fix my Marco", I said. Tom let out a disgusted look, I quickly pointed my wand at him and his expression quickly changed. "Fine", Siru said, walking towards the exit. ME and Tom started to walk again.

"HELP ME!", Siru screamed. I quickly turned around and saw he was gone. "AHHH", I looked up and saw something had grabbed him. I pointed my wand at that thing, "Strawberry Sticky Blast", a powerful red beam shot, almost making me fall back. But before it hit whatever that thing was, it was gone, with Siru.

I…let that thing take him. I should've teleported him somewhere. I should've did something. "AHHH", there was a loud scream the direction I was walking to. But it was only for a second. Then it was dead silent. I wasn't gonna be held up any longer. "C'mon Tom", I started running full speed.

"Star, Wait!", Tom was yelling. I ignored him. I wasted too much time. I needed to save Marco. NOW! Time moves faster in the Dark Dimension, so I didn't know what time it was, or most importantly, how much time I have until Marco's soul is consumed.

But I could feel it. Mine and Marco's souls are connected. I could feel his presence slowly starting to fade. I kept running. There's was nothing but a huge mess. Like if there was another battle had happened. I stopped, observing everything.

Tom finally caught up. "What's with all the mess?", I asked. Tom looked around I quickly shot up. He looked worried. "Tom?", I tried getting his attention. "This is where the castle used to be", he whispered. I looked around. I noticed that all the mess, were pieces of walls, paintings, and a bunch of other stuff.

But what could have caused all this. Could…Marco? Have done this? I looked around, it was destroyed. A whole castle. I looked at Tom. "Star… are you sure you wanna do this?", he asked. Woah, was Tom…scared!? "Tom, are you scared?", I asked. He got offended. "What! Of course not, I'm just thinking about your safety!", he said. I rolled my eyes. "Just watch my back and I'll watch yours", I said.

I started to keep walking. Tom right behind me. I started to think of the last moments I had with Marco. I had made him cry, I had let him down. I had to save him. I would never be able to forgive myself. "Star stop", Tom said. I came back to reality and looked at him. "What now?" I was tired of all these distractions.

"Look", Tom pointed straight. I turned around and saw a throne. Just a single throne there alone. "That's weird", I said. It was really weird. The whole castle was destroyed, even the castle gate was almost fully destroyed, yet this throne still stood. I slowly approached it with my wand in my hand. Tom right behind me, we were both ready for any attack.

It was a beautiful throne, but if a whole castle was destroyed, then this should've been too. I touched its smooth surface, it was warm. As someone was sitting on it. "MARCO!", I yelled. If he defeated Erebus, then this was his throne. It was dead quiet.

Tom put his hand on my shoulder. "Look Star, he's not here… I don't kn…", he was interrupted with the sound of something crashing into the ground behind us. We both turned around and there was a crater behind us. Dust and dirt was everywhere. I walked to it. Someone was in there…wearing a black…sombrero?

Out of nowhere these big black wings popped out of its back. It scared me, making me fall back. Tom came to my side. He brought flames to his hands. I had my wand ready, for whatever it was. There was a small flash of flames in front of us. Then…" Marco", I whispered. He appeared in front of us.

He was more…muscular. Even in that suit he was wearing, I could see those tone muscles. But he wasn't that big before. "Marco?", I called to him. He looked up, those red eyes looked right at me. I felt pain right when I saw him.

"S…Star", he said. I heard his voice. And his eyes, they were back to his caramel eyes. I began to tear. I was losing him. His soul was fading. I could feel it, but yet there he was, looking at me with his eyes. Wait, I make him feel human, his souls overpowering Ocram's! "Marco, I…", I was interrupted.

"Get back!", Tom yelled firing a flame at Marco. "TOM NO!", I screamed at him. I couldn't see from the fire being so close. Once the fire died and all the smoke faded, I saw Marco still standing where he was standing.

"Marco…", I said. He looked at me. He gave me a sad look, then looked at Tom. His eyes turned back to those red pupils covered in darkness. He grew a grin, not any grin. His grin was full of evil. You could see the darkness filling him. Then Marco started to fly. He was about 10 feet in the air, and brought fire to his hands.

I didn't have much time….

 ** _"_** ** _It is almost time for me to gain full control. The foolish girl had come to try to save the boy, but his soul is almost corrupted. No matter how hard she'll try, she could not succeed. Especially since she brought that foolish demon with her. But at least they might be help. If they can awake the Rage in the boy, the process can be over sooner._**

 **** ** _Yes, this is perfect. Finally, after all these years, it's time to finish what I started. And the first thing that will be done, is destroy that Butterfly! Universe Butterfly, your name shall die!_**

 **Marco POV:**

 **Wow, this power was amazing. I haven't even done anything and I could feel the power. This was incredible! But it couldn't ease my mind. I wanted to see Star. This has been the longest we've been apart. Now that I think about it. I don't think weve ever been separated for a whole day since Star arrived on earth.**

 **She's scared? What if something happened to her while I've been gone. She may have forgotten my birthday and friendship Thursday. But that was still my Star, I couldn't leave her. It was my job to take care of her, no matter what. Even if my feelings were out of control. Yah, I was in love with Star, but that doesn't make no difference in our friendship.**

 **She's my best friend! I stood up from my throne, I'm going to see her. "** ** _No boy, you must stay here"._** **What? No, I was going to go she her, Now! "** ** _BOY, you must STAY!"._** **I let the anger get to me, "This is my CHOICE", I let a small explosion of flames.**

 **But I got distracted by a flash of light. A bright flash of rainbow light. What was that. I looked in the direction where it had come from. There was a cloud of dust that began to grow. Someone blasted something. But who? More importantly, how could someone bring light into the dark dimension?**

 ** _"_** ** _WATCH OUT BOY"._** **I looked up and saw a gate coming right at me. "AY WAY!", I quickly teleported to the side, barely missing the impact. The hell was that!? I looked at the gate still going for about another 5 seconds before landing. I teleported to where it was.**

 **It was the gate, the entrance to the castle. Didn't I destroy this? There was a giant fist mark in the middle. Did someone… punch the gate!? A punch that sent it flying this far!? Could this be a challenge!? I started to get excited! "** ** _Boy, there's a third presence in here"_** **.**

 **My excitement left. Really, now there's 3 people. Who would be dumb to be here after everything I did. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I felt their presence. One of the powers given to me as the ruler of the dimension. They were just standing there, doing nothing. I waited to see what the outcome would be.**

 **One of the beings started to walk my direction. So they were coming for me! The second being followed right behind. But the third being turned around. He was walking towards the exit. So, he was trying to leave! Not in my dimension. I called for my wings! They no longer hurt. I teleported above where the being was.**

 **It was that warrior that I met when I killed all the monsters! HE SURVIVED!? I dove and landed in front of him, making fall back. "Hello", I gave him a grin. He realized it was me, but before he could freak out, I grabbed him and took flight. "HELP ME", he yelled. He had no help.**

 **But then there was a red light behind me. I turned around and saw a red beam coming my way. "AHHH", the warrior yelled when seeing the blast. I quickly just teleported to where my throne was. A threw him into the floor. "Wait! Please!", he yelled, crawling back, trying to get some distance from me.**

 **"** **You survived twice, twice you have escaped me. This time…", I called for my scythe, appearing in my hand. "No more running away", I said with a smirk. His eyes were wide, starring at my blade, full of fear! I brought my scythe back, ready to strike.**

 **"** **AHHH", he screamed, before my scythe ended him. Wow, my first strike with my scythe. It felt natural. I needed that little bit of fear to wake me up. I looked at my blade, "I'll summon you when I need to", I threw my scythe somewhere into the darkness. The beautiful part of being able to summon my weapon.**

 **The other two beings were running full speed now my direction. They were closing in. I wasn't scared, I just wanted to know first what I was up against. Anything that could punch a huge, heavy gate that far had to be powerful. I was gonna be able to test my new power.**

 **I took flight into the air, as far as the roof of the cave. I had a whole few of my surrounding. Except for my throne, everything was like a wasteland. There was so much room in here. When I build my castle, I'm gonna utilize all this room.**

 **I saw the two presences I felt right below me, they were close to my throne. I couldn't make out who or what they were. But one started to get close on my throne. Whatever it was, it was, it started to touch my throne, that was it. I put my wings away and free fell straight to the ground.**

 **I dove head first, I would never do this, but my power, my body, I felt stronger than ever. I was about to hit the ground. I flipped, and landed on my feet. It was a hard hit, but I landed just fine. I caused a crater. It was time to meet my intruders. I summoned my wings, and teleported on top of the crater to face them.**

 **"** **Marco", there was a whisper. That voice…it couldn't be. I looked up. And there she was, standing right in front of me. I couldn't say a word. She was so beautiful. "Marco?", she whispered again. I was studded. Why was she here?! "Star…", I whispered.**

 **I felt…human. When I saw her, I felt like myself…like Marco Diaz. "** ** _Boy, look who she's with"_** **I didn't listen. I was just starring… at those eyes. "Marco I..", she couldn't finish what see said. I then noticed who the second presence was. "GET BACK", Tom said. Tom…he started all this. He was gonna pay!**

 **He extended his hands and shot a blast of fire at me, the fool. I extended my hand and fired my own blast. Toms blast was nothing compared to the power I had. After the flames calmed down, I just stood there, I felt like if I haven't used any energy. After the smoke cleared, I looked at Tom. He was full of fear.**

 **"** **Marco…", Star said. I looked at her. I felt as if I lost her. I looked back at Tom, and I let out a grin. Not because I was happy, but because I was finally going to get him back for the pain he cost me. The demon in me was taking over. I felt it. I took flight, "** ** _Yes Boy, it's time for your revenge"._**

 **** ** _I brought flames to my hands, it's time to end this!_**

Tom took to the air and tried to run, but Marco was quickly behind him. There were fire blasts everywhere. Tom was doing his best but Marco was too strong for him. Every time Marco closed in on him, Tom would do his best to fight off Marco and then retreat. I kept running back and worth, begging them to stop!

I tried a few spells, hopefully hitting Marco and getting his attention, but they were too far away for me to even get a good shot. How was I gonna be able to reach them! If only there was a way to get up there. If only I can fly!

Wait… I swear I forget that I have these. I focused, and called for my wings. My wings had grown since I first got them. They were about the size of when I went through Mewberty. They were a beautiful, glittery purple. And I had 6 arms. 6! That's right, when I have my wings active, I grow six arms.

Okay, this was gonna be the first time in a while I'm gonna fly. I focused, and it came natural to me. I was in the air. I flew around in a circle a few times. This was actually fun, why was I not flying more often! Okay, I needed to concentrate, here I come Marco!

 **Tom thought he could escape me. The fool took off when he discovered that he didn't have a chance against me. Tom was fast, but I was able to close on him. "GET BACK HERE", I yelled. I formed fire to my hands, and shot at him. But he dodged! He fired back. We kept firing at each other, until I had him.**

 **We would fight a little, and by fight, I mean he took my beatings. Until he shot a blast of fire at my face and flew off. I was getting angry, I was losing my humanity. I growled at Tom. I teleported in front of him and slammed him to the ground. He was falling to the ground by managed to somehow stop his fall and remain in the air.**

 **Tom took off again. I quickly followed, I was gonna catch him. I was closing in, almost able to grab his boot. I reached, almost there! "RAINBOW FIST PUNCH", I looked next to me where that came from, to get a face full of a rainbow fist plow me into the ground.**

 **I didn't know what hurt more, my face from the punch, or the impact when I hit the ground. I got up and rubbed my cheek where I got hit, but I couldn't feel my body. I looked down. I was covered in solid ice…again. "What?", I asked. Then I saw something fly towards me. "Star...", I couldn't finish my sentence. She had her wings out! And…had 6 arms, like when she went through Mewberty.**

 **I saw she had her wand in her hand. It was fixed!? It had its whole Star chip, along with its old design, before the toffee incident! But that wasn't the important thing I was thinking. Was that her blast? I've been shot by one of Star's blast once by mistake, and it didn't hurt as bad as my face does right now!**

 **She landed right in front of me, but why was only my body frozen? She placed 5 of her hands around my cheeks. Usually I would've been freaked out by all the hands, but this situation was different. I was just so happy to see her. Her cold hands brought warmth to me. "Marco…", she whispered.**

I was catching up to them, but it was hard. I wasn't as fast as Tom and Marco was even faster. I didn't wanna unleash a blast and miss. I needed a clear shot. But I just couldn't keep up with them. I stopped, I needed to see where they were going. Maybe I would be able to get Marco from the side.

Tom took a left, Marco right behind him. That was it, if Tom could just keep going Straight, I could fly and meet Marco from a higher angle! I started to fly higher, I just needed to little higher advantage. But Marco was close to Tom, he was a few inches from grabbing Tom's boot. It was now or never. I dove for him. I pointed my wand, "RAINBOW FIST PUNCH".

The same powerful rainbow fist shot out of my wand, this time I had more control. Marco looked at my direction but got hit in the face, being thrown down to the grown. I put my hands over my mouth. I didn't mean to do that! The impact was loud. It had to hurt. I started to fly where he landed. He had created a small crater.

He was laying there before he started to get up, thankfully, I hoped I didn't hurt him! He was rubbing his face, where my spell punched him. I remembered the plan, I had to freeze his body, this was the perfect opportunity to do this! I pointed my wand and froze his body, just leaving his head unfrozen.

He looked at his frozen body, clueless of what just happened. I mean, if I got it in the face then see my body in ice I be pretty confused too. Then he looked up at me. "Star…", the sound of him saying my name warmed my heart. I landed in front of Marco, and placed all my hands on his cheeks. They were warm, I was really here with him.

His eyes were back to that caramel color I loved so much, after all the time it took, I finally had Marco in my hands. No running away, no interruptions, there was just so much I needed to say. SO much I needed to apologize for, I didn't know where to start. "Marco…", was all I was able to say. Where do I begin.

"I wanted to tell him right there what Janna told me to do, to tell him how I felt, tell him that I loved him. But I couldn't say it! The fear of rejection was overpowering me _. "You're not risking anything, you're gonna tell him how you feel and make your bond stronger",_ I remembered what Janna said. I'll never know unless I do this! I took a deep breath.

"Marco, I need to tell you something!" I managed to get out. I looked at him, he was just staring at me in the eyes. "Y…yeah", he whispered. I needed to say it! "Marco.. I…I.. I lo…". "NOW", some yelled. WHY WAS I ALWAYS GETTING INTRUPPTED! I looked behind me and was about to blast someone!

It was Tom, "Tom what are you do…", he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in… and KISSED ME! I pushed his back, and pointed my wand at him, "SUPER NARWHAL BLAST", I yelled! My Narwhal blast was my most reliable spell, it was powerful. But now it was as strong as my power spell with my wand with the limiter. It sent Tom flying! And good, I hoped it hurt!

What was he thinking! He had some nerve, I was gonna give it to him worse later. I had to finish what I was saying to Marco. I turned around and saw that Marco had his head down. His sombrero was hiding his face. "Marco…", I whispered. He lifted his head and his face was full of tears.

THAT WAS TOM"S PLAN! HOW COULD I FORGET TO TELL HIM! He kissed me in front of Marco to get him upset, but Marco was crying. Hearing him cry was the worst thing and the last thing I wanted to hear. His caramel eyes full of tears turned to his scary black and red eyes. I was scared. "Marco I…" "AHHHHHHH", Marco started to scream.

Flames erupting everywhere. I jumped back. I was scared, Marco's scream was getting louder, the cave was shaking. The ice that Marco was trapped in was…breaking!? But… it should've been strong enough to keep him trapped. Marco let out one last scream before the ice shattered. I covered my face so I wouldn't get hit with ice.

When I turned to look at Marco, he was just standing there. "MARCO", I yelled. I was about to cry, I didn't want any of this, I just wanted him to be my normal Marco again! He just looked at me. His wings popped out and he flew up. He looked down at me, "Marco", I called for him.

It was quiet. But then Marco looked straight and crossed his arms in a X form. Then he just screamed, causing fire to circle him. This wasn't his normal scream… his voice was getting deeper. A second pair of wings popped out from his back, a second pair of arms popped out with his claws. He stopped screaming. Was this… his rage mode?

He flew down and landed where he was before. His eyes were closed. "M..Marco?". He opened his eyes and that's when I lost it. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I never thought his eyes could get worse then what they were, but I was wrong. His eyes were filled with blackness, but he didn't have just the one red pupil, he had two in each eye.

He stared at me, then grinned. "Hello, Girl". Girl? Marco wouldn't ever call me girl. Was it…no!

"Ocram"


	11. The Truth

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know I said I would be working on the Valentine Special, but I thought I have a little surprise for you since I left you in a pretty big cliffhanger! Even I was eager to finish up the chapter! But the next one will be the Valentine story in Red Hoodie, Blue Eyes, Purple wand. Also, this week's episodes were amazing! There's so many theories I have but who knows what's going to happen. Hopefully Starco though! But anyway, enjoy this Chapter! And have a enjoy the rest of the day/night! (:

Chapter 11

 **Marco's Pov:**

 **You're a monster! Why did you do this! I hate you! That's what I expected from Star. But she didn't say anything. She just stared at me. I didn't think I could ever been so intimidated by a girl since Jackie. But when Star was looking at me straight in the eye with her beautiful blue eyes, I felt powerless.**

 **She looked as if she was trying to say something. I remembered what Janna told me before all this.** ** _Well, how are you going to know if you don't tell her?"_** **Maybe this was the time to tell her. I need to tell her that I love her. "Marco, I need to tell you something", Star said.**

 **Uh no, was it bad! "Macro…I…I…I ", I couldn't hear her after that. Someone behind here shouted, "NOW". I looked behind Star and saw Tom flying full speed toward at us. What was he doing!? I couldn't move, I was stuck in this block. Whatever it was I was just gonna have to take it.**

 **But he didn't come at me, he stooped right at Star. I thought he was gonna attack me. He grabbed Star's shoulders again…. kissed her. He kissed Star. I wish he would've attacked me instead. I put my head down, I didn't wanna see that.**

 **I could feel I was starting to cry. "** ** _See Boy, the demon has taken the girl, you must destroy him"_** **I was so hurt. I could feel my heart get stabbed, and the only thing that kept going through my head was that kiss. "** ** _Boy, unleash the rage! Gain control of your true power, FINISH THIS_** **".**

 **"** **Marco…", I looked up to see Star. She was just there staring at me. Probably thought I was a loser, a cry baby.** ** _"Boy, allow me to take control, I will finish this until our soul's finish… connecting"_** **. I was hurt, It was there that Star and Tom were a thing. I had no purpose anymore. "Go ahead…"**

 **I appeared in some dark room. I looked around, nothing but blackness. Was this the same room as my dream? I looked upward and saw A humongous Black orb covering a red orb, it was almost completely filled. And then a Blue orb that seemed to almost be detached to the red orb.**

 **These were souls, Ocram's, mines and…Star's. So mine and Star's souls weren't gonna be connected anymore? Well, it could be for the better since her heart isn't for me. I looked at my soul. There was just a small amount left. Maybe this is the best thing to do. I sat on the floor and brought my head to my knees.**

 **I covered myself with my wings, and started to cry.**

Star's Pov:

I didn't wanna believe I was too late! It shouldn't be, it's only felt like minutes when I got to the Dimension. I was just looking at what Marco had become. Now I see why Glossaryck told me not to allow Marco to get upset.

This was horrible, but I didn't wanna lose faith. I still believe I could save Marco! "WHERE'S MARCO", I yelled. That was Marco's body, but I knew Ocram had control. He just let out a laugh, "Oh Butterfly, he has given up, he has accepted his fate and given me control", he said.

Given up!? One thing about Marco is that he would never give up! Ever! "You see Princess, you broke his stupid little heart, well, maybe not you but the demon did. I owe him thanks, because of him the boy has allowed me to take control early then waiting for me to consume his soul", Ocram said.

Tom, you stupid piece of waricorn shit! But something bugged me, "What do you mean Marco allowed you to take control?", I asked. Ocram's grinned vanished and went to a serious look.

"I might be consuming the boy's soul, but this is still his body, until I fully have consumed his soul, I cannot control this body with the boy allowing me too", he said. "SO MARCO IS STILL ALIVE!?", excitement hit me! If Marco was still in there somewhere, maybe I can bring him back!

Ocram went back to his grin, "Not for long, in the form that you see, allows me to take control more sooner than expected", he said. I held my wand firmly, "Well looks like I'm going to get Marco back".

Ocram laughed, "Oh princess, you cannot stand up to me! I am Ocram, the most powerful", "I get it it! You're the most powerful being that ever-lived blah blah blah, gosh! For someone so important you're so boring!", I interrupted him.

Ocram looked pissed, "YOU DARE MOCK ME", Ocram yelled. Fire was erupting everywhere. I was scared when it was Marco caused. I never seen that side of him, but with Ocram I was used to anger out breaks due to Tom.

"Its working", speak of the demon. Tom appeared right next to me rubbing his shoulder. I looked at him, and now I was angry! I punched him hard on the shoulder he was rubbing. "OW", he yelled. "Look, I know I should've gave you a warning, but I knew you wouldn't like the plan. But hey, its working, look how mad he's getting", Tom said.

"TOM, YOUR SO STUPID!", I screamed. I wanted to punch him again. "Woah, calm down, I promise you can get me back after the demon gets out of Marco". "Tom, that's no regular demon, that's THY original demon, the creator of the underworld", I said.

His face filled with worry. "Ocram?" he whispered. I was confused. "How do you know?", I asked. "It's an ancient tale, only the ruler of the underworld knows about him", he said. So, besides my mom, I wasn't the only one that knew they tale. "So you know about the original 5?" I asked.

"Original what?", he didn't know. "NOTHING, we gotta find a way to get Marco", he didn't know everything which was good, but we really did need to hurry up before I lose Marco! "Star, if that's Ocram, we can't stay here! He's too powerful", I couldn't believe Tom was trying to run!

"Stop trying to run Tom! You caused all this, now you gotta help me get Marco back!", I screamed. Tom looked up and saw Marco's body with the new form he had, surrounded in the flames. "Nope, I'm not fighting him, I'm out Star", he said.

But he was just standing there with his eyes closed. "Umm Tom, what are you doing?", I asked. He opened his eyes and looked around, "Why can't I teleport!?", he asked. "Because…", Ocram said behind me, making me jump.

"I rule this dimension, I say who can enter and who can leave", he said. So, no one was going anywhere. "Well Tom, looks like your options are limited now", I told him. He didn't look happy. "Well then…" Tom's eyes began to glow white. "Looks like I don't gotta choice", Tom lit his hands on fire.

Ocram let out a laugh. "Do you really think you can do anything to me?!". Tom eyes went back to his normal pink. He lost his motivation. Tom was weaker then Ocram, but I needed him to fight. I needed help for this. "The fact that I been fighting the demon lord himself…", he spoke up.

Tom's eye glowed white again, "Proves that I'm stronger the I THINK", Tom began to scream, fire started to erupted, and he flew into the air. Guess one good thing about controlling fire is that you can use it to fly.

Ocram just let out a grin. "Okay boy, let us start where we left off last time". He flapped wings and met Tom at the same level. He brought fire to all four of his hands. I don't think Tom was going to be handle that.

Tom brought fire to his hands and started to charge a flame. "THIS TIME ILL GET YOU", Tom said and unleashed his fire. Ocram unleashed his, and I protected myself in a bubble shield. I remember that last time this happened there was an explosion of fire, and I barely was able to save myself from getting burned.

Tom was actually looking like he was holding his own. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!", Ocram yelled. I spoke too soon. Ocram put 3 of his hands down and was shooting his fire from one hand. Tom's fire was slowly being overpowered. Ocram was just toying with Tom.

I needed to help him. Tom was almost overpowered. I quickly pointed my wand at Ocram, "STARDUST DAISY DEVASTATION", I yelled. A yellow energy beam od daisy blasted out of my wand and hit Ocram right in the face. It sent him fly!

I flew to Tom, "You okay?", I asked. He was breathing pretty hard. "Thanks Star, you really saved me back there", he said. He looked like he was exhausted from that blast. "Star, what are we gonna do? We can't leave, I can't over power him and I can't win hand to hand combat!", he said.

A flash of flames appeared in front of us, and Ocram was back. The mask that he was wearing had a big crack in it. He was angry. "Okay princess, you want to play…", he extended both hands from his right. Just as how he teleported, a scythe appeared in his hands.

I remember Glossaryck telling me that the ruler of the Dark Dimension held a scythe of Ocram, that must've been the scythe! "MARCO!", I screamed. He would never do this, he would never pull a weapon on me…even if he was being controlled!

"Star", Tom got in front of me. "Ahh, still believe you can help", Ocram said. Tom snapped his fingers, and a pitchfork appeared in his hands. It was gold encrusted, had three long sharp points, with a long gold handle. I remember Tom showing this weapon before once.

"Ahh, so you wanna test me with weapons now do you? I out power you, thanks to the boys fighting skills, you can't win in combat. Let's just see what you can do with a weapon in your hands", Ocram said with a big evil grin on his face.

"MARCO THIS ISNT YOU!", I scream. I knew he had to be in there somewhere. Ocram just laughed, I was ready to except defeat. I was ready to accept that…Marco was gone. I could feel I was crying.

Then I heard a sound of pain, I looked up and saw Ocram with a hand on his hand. "It's nothing Boy, let me handle this!", he said. He said boy! MARCO WAS STILL IN THERE! "MARCO, ITS STAR!", I screamed. Ocram looked at me with a glare. "That's enough princess", he yelled.

He launched himself at me. He was ready to strike at me but Tom was in front of me, holding his pitchfork, ready to fight. Ocram swung his scythe at Tom, but Tom caught the scythe where the blade on rod met. Tom managed to catch it right in one of the forks.

"Nice catch boy, but that was just luck", Ocram said. Tom just glared, he pulled his pitchfork back and went to go stab Ocram. "NOOO", I screamed. Tom got distracted and Ocram punched him right in the face. Tom looked at me with an upset look. "WHAT THE HELL STAR?", he yelled.

"Don't stab him! That's still Marco's body!", I yelled. Tom couldn't stab him. Killing Ocram while in Marco's body will kill Marco. "Well what do you want me to do", he asked. "I didn't know what to do. I put my wings away, I had nothing, no ideas, no tricks, how could I win.

"What do you propose to do now princess", Ocram asked. I really didn't know what to do, except fight, maybe I can exhaust him out. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack" my wand shoot out a blast. Ocram grabbed his scythe tightly and screamed, swinging it. As he swung a blast of fire shoot from it, countering my spell. THAT THING CAN SHOOT FIRE!

He then stood there with a serious look. I started to get annoyed. "Rainbow Blast, Shooting Star Explosion, Raspberry Panzerfaust", I started naming spells, unleashing as much power as I could. Ocram was struggling, almost overpowering him. This is what I was looking for! "Spider with a Top Hat Blast", I yelled.

Out came my little spider with a top hat. The little guy was powerful. Ocram just looked at him and laughed, "That's the best you can do princess!". That's when my little spider popped into action! Turning his little top hat into a minigun, shooting the laughing Ocram, that was now screaming in pain.

"Ah, that... that… THAT'S ENOUGH", Ocram screamed blasting fire at my spider. "NOOO!", I yelled! He…he blasted my spider in a top hat. Noooo… That was it! I gripped my wand and slammed a wall of energy, keeping me and Ocram between them. I shut my eyes and held my wand in the air.

But I heard Ocram laughing, "Are you sure you wanna do that spell princess, you wouldn't wanna harm the boy, would you?! Using that spell against me will end me… but also the boy", he said. "I opened my eyes, and looked at him. The energy walls disappeared, and I lowered my wand.

He was right, I can't do this, even Glossaryck told me not to do it. "What will you do now princess?", he asked. There was only one thing I could've done. I put my wand away and started to walk towards Ocram. "What are you doing?", he asked.

I didn't answer, I just kept walking towards him. "Stop right there princess!" I still ignored him. He gripped his scythe in a position he was gonna swing it at me, "Last warning princess, STOP!", he said nervously.

I stopped right in front of him, inches away from him. The way that he transformed Marco was something scarier up close, but I didn't care. "No, you can swing if you want, but I know that my best friend is still in there and he would never hurt me", I told him.

He just looked at me, "Marco", I said. "Marco, please come back!", I begged. On that moment, Ocram placed one of his hands on his head, shaking it. "No boy, you can't!", he yelled. He was acting like something was bothering him. "I said NOO!", he screamed.

"ARGHHH", he started to scream, he dropped his scythe and placed two hands on his hands. A pair of his wings and disappeared, and a pair of his arms slowly started to go back too. What was going on!? "ARRRGH…SSSSTTTAAARR", he voiced changed!

It went from that deep scary voice to Marco's voice! I heard it! He stopped screaming and fell to his knees. I couldn't move… I was frozen. "Marco…", was all I was able to get out of me. He looked up… and he had his normal caramel eyes! I could feel tears rolling down, "Star", he said.

Once he said my name I ran full speed at him, throwing myself at him and tackling him. I was crying in his chest. "Marco…"

 **Marco's POV:**

**Being in the dark room wasn't helping, being with nothing except all the memories that's happened. All the sadness, all the pain and damaged I caused. I was a monster.**

 **Star likes bad boy's but what I did wasn't just being a bad boy. I was a monster. I just sat here and saw Ocram's soul slowly connecting more with mine. I wonder how my new life would be.**

 ** _"_** ** _Marco, this isn't you_** **". That…was Star's voice! I looked around but didn't see anything. "STAR"! I screamed. "Ocram, what's going on? I wanna take over!", I said.** ** _"It's nothing Boy, let me handle this!",_** **he said.**

 **"** ** _Marco, it's Star_** **", it was Star!** **** **"Ocram!", I yelled. But there was nothing, "OCRAM!", dead silence. I could've swore I heard Star, it had to be her! I summoned my wings and started to search around. I knew I heard her.**

 **I flew around and searched everywhere I could, but I didn't find anything. I gave up, I landed and just sat, maybe it was just my mind messing with me, I did miss Star, I missed her more than anything.**

 **"** ** _Marco, please come back",_** **That time I was positive it was Star! "Ocram, I taking control!", if that was Star, I couldn't handle not talking to her. Especially if she was asking for me!** ** _"No boy, you can't!",_** **Ocram said. I was getting upset!**

 **"** **This is still my body! I'm TAKING CONTROL!". The flames erupted around me, I wanted to take control of!** ** _"I SAID NO",_** **he yelled. I screamed, fire surrounding me. "SSSSTTTAAAR", I was surrounded in flames. I feel to my knees breathing hard. I opened eyes, I was on dirt, I wasn't in the black room anymore!**

 **"** **Marco…", I looked up and thee she was. Star was in front of me. She looked as she was just fighting. But she still looked beautiful. So beautiful! "Star…", I whispered. Once I said her name she charged at me. I was worried, was he gonna attack me?**

 **She dove and tackle me back. She placed her head on my chest, it sounded like she was crying. "Marco", she whispered. I hugged her back, I couldn't believe I had Star in arms, I ran my fingers through her soft, golden hair.**

 **I could feel I was about to cry, tears were forming on my eyes. "Marco, I'm so sorry!", Star said. She… apologized to me? She looked up at me. "I never wanted this to happen, I jus watnd to expore…", I couldn't understand her as she was trying to talk while crying.**

 **I placed my face on her cheek, and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Relax Star, it's okay", I said. She looked at me. She took a few breaths and calmed down. "Okay, I'm ready to talk", she said wiping the last few tears she had.**

 **"** **I just wanted to explore this dimension, ii didn't think that it was cursed that I would forget you…". "There was a curse here?!", I cut her off. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you everything the short version cause there's not much time", she said.**

 **"** **So Tom made a deal with Erebus, that the longer I was here, you would be erase from my memory, I know about the spell you did, and that you have minutes before he consumes your soul. Only if you release him you'll be fine but you'll have to fight for your soul back", she said.**

 **So, Tom did have something to do all this. And it was Erebus that caused it. "Star… my birthday". It did hurt that Star could forget, under a spell or not. She looked so sad. "Marco… I never forgot", she said. Star pulled a small box wrapped in gift wrapping from her pocket.**

 **"** **I planned this for weeks".**

I was crying on Marco, I was hugging him so tight! It felt so good to be in his arms. I missed him so much! He started to run his hands through my air. I don't know why but I loved that so much! The feeling that I was being cared for.

"Marco, I'm so sorry!", I said. I was trying to talk but it was hard when I was crying my eyes out. I couldn't even make what I was saying. Marco placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears, "Relax Star, it's okay", he said.

I believed him, I really thought it was gonna be okay if that's what Marco believed. I calmed down. I needed to use my words. "I just wanted to explore this dimension, ii didn't think that it was cursed that I would forget you…". "There was a curse here?!", Marco cut me off.

There was so much he didn't know. But there wasn't a lot of Time left, who knew how longer he had till his soul was consumed. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you everything the short version cause there's not much time", she said.

"So Tom made a deal with Erebus, that the longer I was here, you would be erase from my memory, I know about the spell you did, and that you have minutes before he consumes your soul. Only if you release him you'll be fine but you'll have to fight for your soul back", I told him.

I was gonna tell him more, after we get Ocram out of him. Marco looked down. "Star… my birthday", he said. I remember that day. Where Marco ran out the house crying because I forgot. Because of Tom. But it was all because of this curse the dimension had. But I still feel horrible about it. He was my best friend, I should never forget the most important day of his life.

But I didn't, I forgot about the necklace. I pulled out the little box in my pocket. "Marco, I never forgot. I planned this for weeks", I told him. I handed him the box. He slowly took it, and stared at me. "It's your gift, I've been having it for weeks. It's just that when I started to come here I forgot", I said.

He looked at me and then the box. He slowly opened the gift and was now holding a white box. He then looked back at me. I gave him a smile. I was actually now excited to see him open his gift. He lifted the top of the box and there was a shine in his eyes. He pulled out his necklace, "Wow", he said.

"Marco, Please. Let him go", I begged.

 **She gave me the box she was holding. I didn't know what to think. "It's your gift, I've been having it for weeks. It's just that when I started to come here I forgot", Star said. So, she didn't forget about me. I looked at my gift and unwrapped it and it was a small white box. The ones you usually hold jewelry in.**

 **I looked back at her, and she gave me a smile. It was nice to see her smile, that was actually the first smile I've seen in days. I loved it, I felt warmth just by seeing her smile. I looked back at the box and took the lid off, and I was staring at a beautiful Gold necklace.**

 **I took it out its box, and hanging was a gold sun. It was really beautiful. "Marco, Please. Let him go", I looked up to see Star's smile gone and replaced with a scared look. "What?", I asked.**

 **"** **Marco… that demon that's in you, he's going to consume your soul. Marco, I just got you back, I can't lose you again" she said. Consume my soul? "** ** _Boy she's just lying to you! Think about the power! Do you wanna lose the power boy!?"._**

" **But Star, the power I have…"**

"What", Marco said. He looked up at me. "Marco… that demon that's in you, he's going to consume your soul. Marco, I just got you back, I can't lose you again". I couldn't. Just getting him back to normal, and evening talking to him, I couldn't lose him.

Just the thought of losing him hurt me. He was thinking. "But Star, the power I have", he said. Glossaryck warned me that it would be hard to convince a victim to release the demon. That the power brainwashes them. "Marco, do you know what that necklace really is?", I asked. He shook his head.

I grabbed his necklace. And pulled out mine that was tucked into my dress. He saw it and he had a curious look.

"Marco, our souls are forever bonded thanks to the Blood Moon. So I heard a rumor that these necklaces, if two people wear them, they can feel each other's soul, no matter where they're at", I told him as I was putting it on him.

Once I put it on, mine and his charm glowed with a gold shine. Even with Marco in front of me, it felt as I was in Marco's arms again. It was a feeling that was hard to describe, but it truly was magical. Marco felt it too.

"Marco, Please. I can't be without you…because…... I love you…"

 **She just stared at me. I didn't want to lose the power I had. I loved the feeling, the feeling of strength, power. I couldn't give that up! Star reached for my necklace, "Marco, do you know what that necklace really is?", she asked.**

 **I thought it was just a necklace but I guess it was more. I just shook my head. Star pulled out a necklace that was hidden in her collar. It looked just like the one she just given me, only difference was that the charm on hers was a gold star.**

 **"** **Marco, our souls are forever bonded thanks to the Blood Moon. So I heard a rumor that these necklaces, if two people wear them, they can feel each other's soul, no matter where they're at", she told me as she put it on me.**

 **When she put it on, our charms shined, and I felt warm. It was hard to explain but… I felt as I was holding Star in my arms. It was an amazing feeling.**

 **I looked up at Star and she looked like she was trying to say something. "Marco, Please. I can't be without you…because…... I love you…".**

 **Did she just say what I thought she said!? DID SHE JUST SAY SHE LOVES ME!? "** ** _Boy don't listen! It's a distraction!"_** **Star, my best friend, the coolest girl I know… the girl I love told me she loves me. I was speechless.**

 **"** **Marco, I know its hard to understand, but I love you… so much. Even if you don't feel the same way, please let Ocram go! Don't let him take your soul!" she said.** ** _"BOY, DON'T!_** **I loved Star, so I wasn't gonna lose her either. "Get out Ocram…".**

 **"** ** _BOY YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"_** **"I SAID GET OUT", I told him!** ** _"Oh, so unwise",_** **I was pulled out of reality and appeared back into the dark room. I looked up to see that my soul was almost completely covered. You can barely see the end of my orb.**

 **The Back orb was going crazy, and then something popped out of it. It started to form into something. It looked… almost just like me! Except it had two pairs of wings, four arms… and two red pupils in each eye. But he was all covered in a shadow like color.**

 **"** **WHAT IS THIS OCRAM!?", I yelled.** ** _"You disappointed me boy. I was going to make this painless, but now… I get to look you in the eye as I take your very body!",_** **he said.** **** **I took to the air flying at him! His dove, I was angry. I brought fire to my hand and was ready to attack.**

 **I went for the punch, but when I swung my arm back, he got fast and wrapped his arms around my waist and tackled me to the ground. Where did he get that speed!? I was about to get up, but I had two hands wrapped around my neck.**

 **He was choking me! I tried to fight him but I couldn't get out of his grip. "** ** _This is why you should've obeyed me boy!"_**

 **No, I was losing. I didn't know what to do. "Star…", I called for her.**

Marco just stood there, stunned. I couldn't believe I just told him that! But I had to. I wanted to. But time was running out. "Marco, I know it's hard to understand, but I love you… so much. Even if you don't feel the same way, please let Ocram go! Don't let him take your soul!", I begged him.

I didn't care if he didn't love me back. I just needed my best friend back! Marco looked at me and then looked down, as if he was thinking. And then out of nowhere, he collapsed. "MARCO", I moved to his side.

He was still breathing, and I could feel his heart. What happened? I then saw our charms glow and it hit me. He's fighting Ocram. I closed my eyes and concentrated, our souls are connected, I should be able to feel his.

I concentrated hard, and I felt his soul. It was a red orb, covered in a black orb, most likely Ocram's. I didn't know how I knew those things were souls but I knew. I saw more and more Marco's soul was being covered. He was losing.

I opened my eyes. With the necklace I also felt his soul fading away. "No no no, there has to be something I could do!", I yelled. I thought hard, and I got an idea. Hopefully it worked!

I put my wand away. I looked at Marco's body. He was shaking. Hopefully this works! I shut my eyes and focused. I could feel my eyes and hearts begin to glow as I floated into the air.

"DIP DOWN…"


	12. Finally Together?

A/N: Hello everyone! So, I finally got to finish this chapter! It took way longer then I originally wanted too. I just wanted to take my time and double check everything and make sure everything makes sense and is perfect! Also, Starcoweek3 is coming up in a month. This will be the first Starcoweek I will participate in, so I'm excited about that! Now someone asked me if I'm going to continue my Football AU, YES! I know it's been awhile. If you guys don't know, I am a football player, and when all I do is train for football, practice, eat and sleep with football in my mind, I could use a little break from it. But I'll make sure to update that story next before we all find out what AU's will be out for Starcoweek! Also, I know its late, but I'm adding names to my chapters. I didn't like the way it looked with just chapters on them, it felt so boring! But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12

 **Marco's POV:**

 **"** **LET GO!", I screamed. I was trapped. Ocram had his arms around my neck, chocking me, and then his other pair of arms pinning my arms to the ground.**

 **I did whatever I could to fight, but the more I struggled, the more I started to realize that it was no use. I couldn't get out of Ocram's grip.**

 **I couldn't use my wings to get out of this situation, they were stuck beneath me. I was trained how to escape situations like this, but when fighting against a powerful, 4 handed demon that's taking over your body and has a death grip on you, this is not a situation I think anyone would be prepared for.**

 **"** ** _It's sad boy, all that you've gone through for that girl, all the pain you felt, just so this could be your final moment"_** **he said with a smirk. Ocram stood above me, staring me straight in my eyes.**

 **"** ** _And now at last, the final moments have come, where I shall become free! After thousands of years, my soul shall finally be awoken, finishing what I have started!",_** **he yelled.**

 **I couldn't feel my feet all of a sudden, then slowly started to lose feeling of my legs too. I raised my head as much as I could from Ocram's grip and saw that shadows were consuming me.**

 **I lost… I have been in so many close death experiences, that's what happens when you hang out with a magical princess. But this time there was no escape, no backup plan, no…Star to help me.**

 **I was truly alone on this and starring with death in the eye. Or eyes since he had 4 of them. The last moments of life you truly think about your whole life.**

 **My parents, my friends. All my memories racing through my head. All the good times I spent with them. But most importantly… with Star.**

 **Star…I…I never had the chance to tell her…that I loved her. All my feelings that I kept secret from her, just because I was scared. Because I let fear take over. I was never gonna see her again.**

 **The shadows had already consumed half my body my stomach and legs were now gone. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting, there was no point in trying to escape this. It was over.**

 **I shut my eyes to think about everything. If only I told her my feelings, if I was brave enough to express myself to her. Now it was too late.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahh, looks like you accepted your fate boy, good. Don't worry boy, it will be over soon. You will not remember a thing"_** **Ocram said. He released his grip from me, but I don't think it was from mercy.**

 **The shadows had now taken over my whole body, only thing left was my head. I looked toward my soul, and saw that there was only a small spot left.**

 **Star's soul barely holding onto mine, almost separating. This was it. I let out one last depressing sigh. Even thou in the end I won't remember anything, I think that's what hurts more. I won't remember Star.**

 **Right when that was it, there was a flashing glow, I may have had my only my eyes left but I could still see. It was Star's soul, its light gleaming as if it was an actual Star.**

 ** _"_** ** _Wha…What is the meaning of this_** **!", Ocram had backed up, his expression was full of worry and fear.**

 **Was this not part of his plan. Something emerged from Star's soul, a figure slowly descending down.** ** _"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW… HOW ARE YOU HERE!"_** **Ocram yelled.**

 **But who was he yelling at. I tried to concentrate on the figure but the shine from the soul was making it difficult to see whoever that was. But it was covered in a powerful, light blue aura.**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THE POWER TO BE HERE"_** **, Ocram screamed, building up black energy into his hands, and unleashing it on whoever that was.**

 **But who was that!? How can someone even be here, nothing added up with any of my questions.**

 **The blast was powerful, but it didn't seem to even hit whoever that was, it seemed to have just stopped as it had no effect.**

 ** _"_** ** _No….NOOO"_** **, Ocram expanded his wings and shot like a rocket in the air towards the being. He was trying to go for an attack, setting his hands full of black energy.**

 **But he didn't even get the chance to even attack whoever that was, Ocram didn't even get close. He seemed to just have just deflected off something.**

 **Ocram went crashing down and slammed into the ground.** ** _"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!",_** **Ocram yelled. The being slowly started to descend again, coming closer to the ground.**

 **"** ** _NOOOOO",_** **Ocram yelled launching at the being another time. Full speed trying to get another attack at the being. I was starting to see the figure a little more, it was a girl, she had long hair, but I still couldn't see her from the shine of Star's orb.**

 **She was landing next to me. Mere inches away from the ground. Who was she and how was she here?**

 **Ocram tried to redeemed himself from his last attack. This time covering himself in his own black aura. He went to strike for a second time, but when the girl landed, touching the floor, a flash of blinding white light lit up the room.**

 **"** ** _NOOOO"_** **, Ocram screamed. I was unable to see, I didn't know what was going on. For a few moments of blindness, I was finally able to look around again.**

 **The room that was once dark and black was now white. The shadows that had covered my body were gone. I had my body back. What was going on? I stood up and looked above me. Ocram's soul was gone… and mine and Star's were merged together again.**

 **What about the figure! I searched for where she was, completely going crazy, wanting to know who that was. Or was I dead? I don't know.**

 **I looked toward my soul and saw a girl, she was levitating towards Star soul. Did I still have my wings? I did a spin motion to look at my back and saw my two black wings still there.**

 **I flapped them a few times to regain the feeling and then took to the air. I tried to reach her as fast as possible. I was so close, the girl had long blonde hair, and white skin. Was it…Star?**

 **I flew at top speed, but before I could reach her, she disappeared into Stars soul. I nearly crashed into the blue orb, luckily I became great at flying and quickly dodged it.**

 **Could that have been…Star? Who else could it have been? There's only one blonde girl I know that could do something like that.**

 **I flew around and observed the souls. Half of each soul was separated but in the middle, they were connected, creating a purplish color. I remember the last time I faced these orbs, there were figures of me and Star in them.**

 **I flew near them and placed my palms on their smooth surface and looked into them. From last time where I saw and double of me and Star, it was as if we were being separated from each other, trying to reach each other.**

 **This time we were locked in each other's arms, floating in the center. I was amazed at this, we were really connected from the Blood Moon.**

 **"** **MARCO!". A voiced echoed the room. That was Star's voice!**

It worked. I had successfully Dipped! I remember something from Glossaryck that if I could have managed to Dip, I could lift the most powerful spells or curses among anyone or anything.

Even though the spell Marco used was to unleash a demon's spirit and allow it to invade his soul. I'll be able to lift the spell and get that demon out of him!

I felt my body being surrounded with a powerful aura. I needed to find Ocram and ban him from Marco's soul. I focused and tried to sense for the evil in him.

I felt them, they were below me, I felt Marco's life form on the edge of existence. It was time to unleash the magic of Dip Down.

I focused, the was a bright shine behind me, but that wasn't my concern, I had to hurry up, I needed to cleanse the room from Darkness, from Ocram. I started to descend lower to reach the ground. Once I land, my magic will overcome Ocram's curse and banish him from Marco.

I saw Ocram, he looked exactly like the rage form of Marco, but he was covered in shadows, eyes glowing more red than ever. He noticed the light above me and then seen me descending down. He must've knew exactly what I was doing.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW… HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" Ocram yelled **,** he was angry, his plan to take over Marco was about to end. Where was Marco? He should be around here somewhere.

I saw something next to Ocram, there was a something covered in shadows, the only thing that wasn't was the face area. The closer I floated down, I started to see more. It was…MARCO!

He was almost completely gone! I was furious! Ocram was not going to take away my Marco. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THE POWER TO BE HERE", he yelled.

He formed black energy around his arms, and unleashed a blast at me. It was pointless, Ocram's power couldn't harm me. My magic was in control. I extend my arm and before the blast could hit me, my aura protected me.

The blast turned to nothing as it got close to me. I was still making my way down. "NOOO", Ocram yelled. He stretched his pairs of wings and flew to me.

His hands were full of power, he was trying to attack me. Once he was near me, he went for a punch. But like the blast it was worthless, he just deflected off thanks to my magic and was sent flying to the ground, hitting it pretty hard too.

He tried to get up but was having trouble. Since he decided to get close, my magic was able to get in effect already. Affecting him and his shadows.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", Ocram yelled at me. I was almost there, Marco and just his eyes left, trying to look up at me. I was barely going to make it.

"NOOOO", Ocram was now standing and was surrounding himself with an aura of black power. He was trying to reverse my magic. He lunged towards me and tried to attack a second time, but it was too late for him.

Once I hit the floor, my magic filled the room, lighting up the darkness that filled it, sending Ocram flying back and the soul that was invading Marco's was banished. I was able to lift the spell. "NOOOOOO".

That was the final scream that I heard of Ocram before he was forced out of Marco. I did it, and with that my magic worked.

I appeared back into reality and floated back down near Marco's body. I was okay but, "MARCO!", I shouted. He was still laying down. He was breathing. I took off his sombrero and placed it to the side.

And then, I placed my hand on his mask, this was the first time I was gonna see his face in the past few days. I was scared, I should've been excited but… something was holding me back. What if it didn't work? What if something harmed Marco, changing him like Glossaryck said.

I shook my head, no it did work! I placed my hands on the edge of the mask and slowly lifted it off him. Seeing Marco's face felt as if I was looking at treasure!

I felt a tear run down my face seeing him, the past few days having the terrible image of him with that mask covering his face and his red eyes covered in darkness. Now he was back to his normal self.

No claws on his hands, I lifted his lips to see that they were normal! No more fangs! Last was his eyes… they were shut. I careful lifted his eyelid and my heart jumped with joy! He had his eyes! His caramel eyes! He was Marco, my MARCO!

I ran my fingers through his hair, more tears running down my cheeks. The past few days I had the fear of losing him forever, never seeing him again! And here he was back to normal!

I looked at him, and it seemed like I lost control of my body. I started to lean closer and closer to Marco's face. I was so focused on his lips. There was a small gap between ours. Was I really going to do this?

My heart was pounding, it felt as it was trying to tear out of my chest. But I didn't care, the last few days of crying, losing sleep, and the fear of losing Marco! My cheeks were on fire, I could feel the heat from blushing.

The gap closed and it happened. Our lips met. It was a quick kiss, but felt so magical. I could feel my hearts start to glow pink.

There was another shine, the charms on our necklaces start to give a bright, gold shine. What was this? Marco then jerked up, scaring me. He was breathing pretty hard.

He slowly tried to get on his feet, he was struggling a little. His back was facing me. I stood up from the ground. "Marco", I said. He turned around and faced me.

My heart was pounding more intensely now. We were looking each other in the eyes… his beautiful caramel eyes. They were full of emotions. What was he thinking. WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD!?

It was weird just standing so I decided to try to break the silence, "Marco…", I couldn't finish what I was going to say, he sprinted at me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight grip.

I hugged him back, this is what I wanted. To be in his arms. There were a few seconds of just silence, till I think I heard Marco crying.

"Marco?", I called for him. He was now in full tears crying, "Star… I missed you so much!"

 **"** **STAR!", I shouted flying around the room. What was going on? Was I dead? What was that light? What happened to Ocram?**

 **There were so many thoughts racing thru my head. I placed my hand on the temples of my forehead and I noticed something different. I looked at my hand and my claws were gone, I had my normal hands.**

 **I opened my mouth and grazed my teeth, and my fangs were gone. I was normal again… or partly normal since I still had my wings. What about my power?**

 **I concentrated hard and a flame appeared in my hand. I still had the power of my flames, it felt as I had control of everything. But… how?**

 **There was a bright shine that surprised me, getting into a fighting stance. It was Star and mine souls. They had a bright shine. I flew a little closer to see what was happening.**

 **I made my way to the layer of the soul, I reached out to touch the barrier wall. It wasn't the smartest move but safety wasn't in my mind.**

 **Once my palm met the surface, they let out an explosion of blinding light. Covering me, it felt as the light was suffocating me. And then I just jerked up. Was I… back into reality?**

 **My body felt sore, full of pain. I was breathing pretty hard, maybe from what just happened. I had to struggle a little trying to get up to my feet. I looked around at my surroundings.**

 **I was back in the Dark Dimension, there was nothing in sight. It looked like a wasteland, just like how I left it when I… destroyed everything.**

 **"** **Marco", there was a soft voice behind me. I turned around and… there she was. Star… I was frozen at the sight of her.**

 **Looking straight into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, we were just starring at each other. I couldn't talk. WHAT WAS GOING TROUGH HER HEAD?! What should I say… what should I do?**

 **I missed her so much, my heart was racing more and more just by the sight of her. I missed her so much. "Marco…", Star said.**

 **Once I heard her say my name I couldn't handle it anymore. I sprinted full speed towards her and wrapped her in my arms. I tried to be strong and hold back tears. I felt Star wrap her arms around me and I lost it. I let the tears fall from my eyes.**

 **The fear of never holding Star again, never even getting to see her! "Marco?", Star said softly. Her voice was so comforting. "Star…I missed you so much!" I pulled away to look her in the eyes.**

 **"** **Star… I love you too! I felt like this for some time and I'm going to let it out now!", I shouted. Star's hearts began to glow light pink. I managed to stop crying and wipe my tears.**

 **I felt my own cheeks turn red. There was an awkward silence. Star just had a blank expression on her face. Neither of us said a word. Not even a sound matter of fact.**

 **Just dead silence, starring at each other. Then Star let out a big smile and just threw herself at me. I fell backwards, then there was Star, sitting on my lap.**

Marco pulled away from sadly, even though Marco was crying I didn't want the moment to end. He looked at me, " **"** Star… I love you too! I felt like this for some time and I'm going to let it out now!", he screamed.

Did…he just say…he…loves me? Marco stopped crying and wiped the tears he had. But I was stunned. I could feel my hearts start to glow.

Marco loves me…. Marco loves me? Marco loves me! MARCO LOVES ME! It may have taken a few seconds before I fully realized what Marco just told me. I let out the biggest smile I could make and tackled Marco to the ground.

I was on top of Marco, sitting on his lap. I noticed Marco's extreme blushing, "S... Star, what are...", he stopped talking when I placed my hands on his cheeks.

He gave me a blank stare as he was looking up at me, but then it turned into a cute small smile. I leaned in slowly, my heart pounding. I felt Marco placed his hand behind my head pulling me in until… our lips met.

 **I could feel the heat from my cheeks. I was still in shook with Star just tackling me to the ground then just here sitting on my lap with cute glowing hearts and her beautiful smile.**

 **"** **S.. Star, what are…", I couldn't finish what I was gonna say when Star placed her hands on my cheeks. Her touch sent a shiver down my spine.**

 **Her warm, smooth hands felt nice on my cheeks. I looked at Star, and I couldn't help but just let out a smile.**

 **Star started to get closer to my face. She still had her hands placed on my cheeks. As she got closer, I placed my hand behind her head and pulled her in… until we kissed.**

 **I couldn't believe that I was kissing Star. This was a moment I've been dreaming of, wishing to happen for months!**

 **We pulled away, we were both stunned. Star's hearts were still glowing intensely, I felt as my face was going to melt off.**

 **I just kept smiling like an idiot, I felt so much happiness. Even Star was smiling and giggling. "Sooo… what happens now?", I asked.**

 **Star took my hand, "Well, we can go home, celebrate your birthday like how it should've went, and then I gotta tell about something going on in Mewni. But… maybe we can kiss again?", Star said with a flirting look in her eye.**

 **That plan sounded perfect. Star got off my lap, giving me a chance to get on my feet. I then grabbed Star by her waist a pulled her in. She let out a laugh and starred at me.**

 **She placed her arms around my neck and I felt her pull me in for another kiss.** ** _"Well, isn't that precious!"._** **That voice…. No….**

I was enjoying the kiss, I wish it could never end. How perfect the feeling was, just how I imagined it would be. When me and Marco finally pulled away I felt a little out of breath.

My hearts were still glowing like crazy. It didn't surprise me, I felt the happiest I've ever felt in my life! Even Marco had such an adorable dorky smile on his face. I just couldn't resist but having a smile and giggle.

"So, what happens now?", Marco asked me. I thought about it, then I had an idea. "Well, we can go home, celebrate your birthday like how it should've went, and then I gotta tell about something going on in Mewni. But… maybe we can kiss again?", I really wanted to kiss him again!

I tried to give him a flirtatious look. I got off his lap and to give him a chance to get off the ground. He then grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him.

I liked the feeling so much, I let out a quick laugh and looked him in the eye. I put my arms around his neck and started to pull him so I can get another kiss. I was already getting in the zone, but… there was a voice. "Well, isn't that precious", a voice I never wanted to hear again.

Me and Marco looked at each other, he was thinking the same thing. I looked upwards and saw a shadow orb above us. It started to shift and move crazily. It started to move around the air before slamming itself into the ground in front of us.

It couldn't be… it first formed legs, then 2 pairs of arms… then his face. It was Ocram. It hurt to see him. Not because he almost killed Marco, but the fact he looked exactly how Marco did when he possessed him, especially with those red eyes… and fangs.

He was just standing there, starring and smiling at us. I looked at Marco. He looked angry. He let go of me and stepped in front of me, trying to protect me.

Ocram's grin got bigger. I thought since I lifted the spell he was defeated. Glossaryck didn't tell me he still be alive or whatever souls do, I thought he just disappear back to wherever he came from!

 **I looked at Star, she knew too. I looked up, and there was a shadow orb, just like how Ocram's soul looked, floating above us. At first it did nothing, but then it started to move around.**

 **It then just flew straight into the ground in front of Me and Star. It then started to move more and more, turning into something.**

 **Not to my surprise it was Ocram. Those pair of arms, his wings, his eyes. I knew he still had to be around somewhere, I felt his power.**

 **He just stood there, looking at us and giving us a uneasy grin. I was angry. Why couldn't he just be gone already! I pulled away from Star and got in front of her. I needed to protect her! His grin just got larger.**

" **Now boy, do you really believe you have the power to face me" he told me. I still should've had my powers. I called for my flames… but it wasn't working! Why!?**

 **Ocram's hands filled with black power, "Well, let's just see the strength you both have as being one", he said.**

 **He then shot his blast towards us. I was ready to take the hit, anything to protect Star. "MARCO", Star screamed. She pushed me out of the way, making me fall. My body was still hurting, really bad!**

 **I couldn't get up, but all I heard was Star using her Narwhal Blast. I don't know what was going on, after a few seconds I just heard Ocram screaming as if he was in pain.**

 **I was now fighting to stand up. My whole body was aching, I couldn't fully stand on my feet. Each movement made wish I was dead and could just lay down and sleep!**

 **When I finally managed to get on my feet, it was a battle to stay up, "End of the line, Boy", was all I heard before there was an explosion. "MARCO", I heard Star scream.**

 **I looked at her, she was running straight towards me, then I felt a power. I looked up and saw a blast coming right at me. Ocram at the end of it laughing. Nooo, I couldn't die like this. I needed my powers!**

 **I shut my eyes, concentrate! CONCENTRATE!**

"Now boy, do you really believe you have the power to face me", He said, forming his power over his hands. I pulled out my wand, ready to fight.

Ocram let out a laugh, "Well, let's just see the strength you both have as being one", He unleashed a blast right at Marco. "MARCO", I pushed him out of the way and pointed my wand at his blast.

"NARWHAL BLAST", I almost lost control of the wand again, its power was something I wasn't used to. When our blast collided, my narwhals consumed Ocram's blast.

It almost hit Ocram directly in the chest, but he quickly dodged it. But then he let out a scream as he was in pain. I looked a little closer and saw my narwhals hit one of his arms, it was completely gone. Guess he kind of dodged the blast.

He let out a few more yells of pain before looking at me and giving me an angry look. "So Butterfly, your magic may be stronger then I remember. Time to switch tactics", he smiled and looked towards Marco. No!

Marco was still trying to get up. He was in pain! "End of the line, BOY!", Ocram unleashed another blast. "MARCO!", I shouted.

Marco looked at me, and then at the blast. "NOOOO", I screamed running towards him. I was nowhere near him… then… it hit him.

I stopped moving, waiting for all the dust to clear. I was hoping by some miracle he be okay. The dust cleared up… and Marco wasn't there.

My heart ripped…. "MARCO!", I screamed. I started to cry. "Finally, it took to much work just to finish that boy", Ocram said.

I was hurt… sad… and so very pissed off. Marco… my Marco… was gone. I tighten the grip on my wand. The crystal of the wand glowed green, unleashing green shocks of power.

I looked up at Ocram, his smiled disappeared, his face was now full of concern and worry. "OCRAM!", I pointed my wand at him and unleashed many shots of blasts at him.

He was dodging each one, barely missing him. But every blast was hitting the surface of the cave we were in. The whole place was shaking, rocks falling. I didn't care! Ocram going to pay!

After we just had admitted we were both in love… Marco had to be taken from me. More tears were falling. Why…


	13. The Struggle to Reunite

A/N: Hello Everyone, this chapter is a little late. But I'm glad I got it out sooner than later. I just took a small break due to all the writing from my last event. I am now going to prepare for Starcoweek, there will be a few plots I won't do just due to not having an idea. But good news, that who don't know, I began drawing Fanart. I publish some pieces every now and then, on my Tumblr: Heavybond56. But other than that I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: The struggle to reunite

Star's POV:

I didn't know what I was feeling. Anger, sadness, pain, desperation. I was filled with so many emotions, but what I was certain is that I'm filled with rage. I wanted to end Ocram.

I wasn't even using any magical spells, I was using pure magical energy in hopes to destroy him on the spot. My wand was just charged with green energy. But while he was in the air I couldn't hit him. "STOP MOVING!", I shouted with some tears in my eyes.

I just went through so much in order to save Marco from this demon, and he just… took him away from me. And he was just laughing every time I unleashed my magic.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!", I screamed. I transformed my wand into a giant spike club. I couldn't hit him with my magic so I needed to use a new strategy. So maybe close combat I have a chance to crush him!

I slammed the weapon into the ground, I wasn't sure why, maybe for intimidation. Ocram stopped flying around and just stared down at me with a smirk.

"So you wanna use weapons now princess? Very well", he started to descend, landing a few feet away from my reach, which was smart cause I would've smashed him if I had the chance.

I didn't answer him, I didn't even make a sound. I was giving him death stare, I could feel the heat on my face from how angry I am. I don't know what was stopping me from crushing him!

He was just there, standing and looking at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Well princess, lucky for you, I have no clue where the boy hid my scythe. I don't yet have control of it until I have it in my grasp. So I guess this will have to do".

Ocram extended one of hands and seemed to just wait for something to appear. Nothing happened thou, and I was so tempted to attack him. But something told me to wait and I was gonna trust my instinct.

And luckily I did, a form of black energy started to form around Ocram's hands, I gripped my club tightly, ready for battle. Ocram let out a small scream, then a form of black energy emerged from his hand, but it wasn't a blast. Instead it was forming into some object.

I watched this… thing take its form as I was keeping a close eye on Ocram's movements, making sure that he didn't have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

That black energy began to finish forming, it… was a scythe. He made his own scythe from his own energy. He began to spin it in his hand before griping it with a second.

"It's not my original, but this will do for now princess!", Ocram said. I wasn't patient anymore, I gripped my club tightly and charged full speed at his, "Let the fun begin!", Ocram yelled.

I slammed my club into the ground, allowing me to ascend high into the air. I was falling straight towards Ocram, I held my club above me, ready to crush him!

I let out a battle scream, this was it, this… is for Marco.

 **Marco's Pov:**

 **"Where am I?" I was looking around at nothing but dirt and rock, it was practically a wasteland.**

 **The last thing I remembered was… Ocram's blast. He shot an energy blast right at me, and I closed my eyes, just thinking about some random place, hoping I could get away from the blast, I guess it worked, but where am I?**

 **I opened my eyes and I was here, wherever I was. I turned around to look behind me to see a boulder, one that looked familiar.**

 **I walk towards it, something about this rock was gonna tell me where I was, I placed my hand on the surface and shut my eyes to concentrate.**

 **Think… think… Where did I see this before? What dimension am I in? Am I dreaming? Or… am I really dead?**

 **I had a million thoughts and ideas going through my head. I looked at the boulder one last time, then it hit me. I looked around my surrounding another time just to confirm my thought, "I'm still in the Dark Dimension!".**

 **I had to be, this was the exact same rock that was blocking the entrance to the castle. To where Star's at!**

 **I gripped a small opening on the rock and gave all my strength and effort to lift the stupid thing. I needed to get back! But the thing was budging, "COME ON STUPID ROCK!", I was yelling as I kept trying to lift it.**

 **It was dumb of me to think I be able to even move the enormous boulder, but to even lift it was just plain stupid. But I had to try.**

 **Star was down there in that cave, and she was alone facing… that monster! I needed to go help her, NOW! "COME ON!", I was screaming desperately trying to get it to budge.**

 **But I wasn't having any luck, there had to be another way. I started to think, how did I even get out here? And if I'm in the dark dimension… how am I still able to see in this place?**

 **Without Ocram in me, I thought I'd lose my powers also. Do… I still have them? I started to focus, if I had my powers I needed them, nw.**

 **I was thinking about the flames, my wings, even where Star is. Hoping something would happen, but nothing. No fire surrounded me, my wings didn't emerge and I was still in the same spot.**

 **I fell to my knees, I could feel myself wanting to cry but I tried to hold it all in… but I couldn't. Nothing was working! And I needed to help Star, I needed to be with Star… I just need Star.**

 **A few tears fell from my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. After all what happened, almost dying by fighting a demon, I managed to tell Star how I felt, only to find out she's felt the same and now were split… again!**

 **But… NO! I wasn't gonna give up on her. Star wouldn't give up on me! I rose to my feet and gripped the boulder again, I'm gonna lift this rock if it's the last thing I do!**

 **I gave everything I had, I wasn't gonna give it, and by some miracle, I felt the stupid thing actually move, it was lifting up little by little to where I was even able to see the top part of the entrance!**

 **I didn't need to lift it all the way, just enough so I can slide in. Slowly the rock started to get higher exposing the entrance more and more to where I was standing, holding onto the boulder for dear life.**

 **"Okay, on three, I throw myself in", I had one and only one chance. If I didn't succeed, well… I get crushed. But Star was in there, there was no backing out.**

 **"1…2… 3!", I threw my legs in first, and was able to pull myself in to gain more momentum. Last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was the falling rock right on my face. I landed hard on my back.**

 **I groaned in pain before I realized, "I… I did it!", I began to rub my face as I was happy I didn't get squished. "I DID IT!", I was jumping in excitement. How I was able to lift a huge boulder, maybe my powers were still there, I just had to control them.**

 **But I couldn't focus on that now, I started to run full speed down the entrance that leads to the castle, or… destroyed castle. Star needed me and I needed to get there fast.**

 **I made my way out and for the first time saw the real damaged I caused. Ashes, armor, weapons were laid everywhere, and behind everything was a destroyed castle with walls and stone in ruin.**

 **"Did… I really do all this", I had fear in my voice, I stared at my hands. I couldn't believe… I could really do something as awful as this.**

 **I snapped out of that thought, it wasn't me, it was Ocram's thoughts feeding my head with violence and darkness. I couldn't stall any longer, I needed to go help Star fight that monster before she gets hurt!**

 **I jumped down from the cave, landing on my feet and doing a small somersault, then quickly getting up and sprinting again the direction where she was. The more I was sprinting the more I heard slams and crashes ahead.**

 **If that was Star and Ocram, then the fight must be getting intense. I tried to summon my powers again while sprinting. I needed anything at this moment, my wings, fire, even if I could just teleport there would help.**

 **But nothing was still working. I didn't let that get to my head, I kept running, jumping over rocks and armor pieces that were scattered all over the ground, nothing was getting in my way.**

 **I began to pass the area where the castle wall was supposed to be, but it was completely destroyed, even where the gate that I left standing was gone, but that was Star's doing, no one else could send a gate flying like that except Star's wand. I jumped the small piece of wall and kept running, I was getting close.**

 **I was now approaching where the castle stood, passing now destroyed paintings, walls, furniture, everything that just laid there in ruin.**

 **A question just randomly popped in my head, What was I gonna do once I faced Ocram? I didn't have my powers! I was just some normal earth boy again, about to face a powerful demon.**

 **I couldn't hurt him, but Star needed me… and one things for sure is I'm not gonna let Star face him alone.**

 **I began to hear the noise of weapons collide, even a few battle screams that sounded way to familiar, "That's Star!", I saw two figures battling each other, one was my warrior princess.**

 **No one else with beautiful blonde hair like hers would be down here, but she was holding a huge club, Star might not be the biggest girl in the world but she's defiantly stronger than what she looks.**

 **The other… was Ocram without a doubt. The black figure was still in the form he took when he almost killed me, two pairs of wings, shadows covered him, only difference was he was missing an arm, the one that was amputated when Star's spell hit him.**

 **But he was holding a weapon also, some sort of… black scythe. It wasn't the original one that I had, this one was covered in the same exact shadows he was in.**

 **I was getting closer and closer to the two, until both of them suddenly stopped fighting and just stood away from each other. I just couldn't help the fact that I was looking right at Star again, "STAR!", I yelled.**

 **Both Star and Ocram faced me, I didn't care at all about Ocram to even notice what he was doing. I was just focusing at Star. She faced me and her whole face filled with shook. I was only a few feet away from her.**

 **"STAR", I yelled again, this time she responded, "MARCO!", she transformed her club into her wand, then bolted towards me. I slowed down so we wouldn't collide into each other.**

 **But Star didn't have that in mind, she full on tackled me to the ground and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I held her, the past few days kept getting more difficult for us so these moments I needed to enjoy them!**

 **I could hear Star was crying softly as she was resting on my chest. "Its okay Star, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere", I told her. I wasn't gonna leave Star again, nothing was going to separate us.**

 **She kept crying, "I thought I lost you again… I thought you were dead"**

I never used a weapon for fighting monsters, my wand was always more than enough, even when I was fighting for fun. But now I had no other choice, Ocram was too fast for my spells to hit him, only option was to hit him physically if I could.

I slammed my club right where he was standing, but he moved backwards to dodge. My club slammed into the ground in front of him. He went for an attack, slashing his scythe towards me. With the handle of my club, I was able to block the attack, but I did get sent back a few feet.

Not only was he fast, but he was strong too, and by judging on how hard that hit was, really strong.

But that never stopped me before, and how much anger filled me, it especially wasn't gonna stop me. After I regained control, I ran straight at him for another attack.

I swung my club with all my strength, he tried to dodge the hit with his scythe. Once I hit his weapon, the scythe snapped right in half. I saw my opportunity and quickly spun the club around and lifted it over my head to crush him!

I swung it at him, but he formed another scythe just before I could hit him. My anger was rising, "CAN YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!", I yelled.

Ocram gave me a serious look, but then grew a smirk. He was observing his scythe, "You know princess, I never expect you to be so strong. You Butterfly's really are extraordinary… but also so clueless. Just like your ancestor, Universe!", he said.

I was confused, what did all this have to do with my great grandmother? "What does this have to do with me and her?", I asked him.

He gave me such an uncomfortable grin, "Ahhh, so you know the tale of our history, good. What you and Universe kept believing is that you all can kill me, but you can't! Universe failed, and here I am again, ready to fulfill what I started!", he said.

"If you think I'll let you destroy everything your dumber then you think! I'm gonna end you right here, right now", I yelled.

Ocram laughed, "That is where you are wrong Butterfly, I am only part of my original soul in which I have hidden lifetimes ago. Even if you managed to destroy me now, I am awoken, it will be a matter of time until I have regained the strength the unleash myself into the mortal universe!", he explained.

I didn't wanna believe what I was hearing. So even if I defeat him now, he'll still comeback! "That… that doesn't matter! I'm going to defeat you right here, and when you comeback I'll be ready!", I held my club tightly ready to attack.

Ocram let out an unamused smirk, "Butterfly's, you are so confident. You see princess, what's really going to happen today is I will finish this battle, take over the throne of my dimension once I locate my scythe, and then I'm going to regroup with my full form so I can emerge sooner!", he let out a demonish laugh.

Thoughts was racing through my mind, he can regain his full power if I lose… that means… Mewni… Earth… my parents and friends… everything will be destroyed… Marco death will be for nothing. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!", I screamed.

I let out a battle scream and went for the offense, I was determined to avenge Marco! Every attack either of us made there was a counter, I kept breaking every scythe he kept forming, blocking each slice he swung at me, and countered with an attack of my own.

It didn't seem to be going anywhere. I disarmed him yet again, but it was no good as yet he created another scythe to takes his place.

I stood back from him to think of a new strategy because this wasn't working and I couldn't keep swinging my club around forever. I would eventually get too tired and let my guard down.

He was just watching me, with a dumb smile on his face. A face that looked too much like… Marco's. He just never left my mind. I missed him… more than anything. Thinking about him made me want to cry… but I have to stay strong!

"STAR!", I heard my name called. I turned towards the direction where it came from… was that… Marco! There was a figure that was running towards me that looked exactly like him. I must've missed Marco more than I thought, now I was seeing him.

"No… I… killed the boy!", Ocram said. Wait… so that's… MARCO! "STAR!", Marco yelled. It was him! "MARCO!", I yelled, turning my club back to my wand, I ran full speed to him!

How he survived, I had no clue! But I didn't care, Marco was here and he was okay! I saw he started to slow down, I wasn't. I threw myself at him, making us fall backwards. I wrapped my hands around him tightly and laid on his chest.

I couldn't help but just cry, I thought I loss him a second time and here he is. When Marco wrapped his arms around me I just felt so protected, I never wanted to lose the feeling. "It's okay Star, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere", he said.

I could feel the comfort in his voice, but I couldn't stop crying. "I thought I lost you again… I thought you were dead", I looked up at him, his beautiful caramel eyes staring into mine. He then kissed my forehead, the feeling tingled all over as I felt the warmth from it.

I couldn't help but cup his cheeks and pull him in for a real kiss, one that I thought I never feel again. When I pulled away, I could feel my hearts glow, "W…wow", Marco said. He looked at me and I just couldn't help but let out a small smile.

How incredibly cute he looked stunned, then giving me a cute little smile. I could have just stayed in this position forever.

Marco kept looking at me with that smile, but then he looked behind me, his smile turned to a panic looked, right when I was about to turn and look he wrapped his arms around me and rolled to the side.

I didn't know what was happening but I heard an explosion. There was dust and small rocks everywhere. When it cleared off I turned around, only to see Ocram flying above us, his hands full of black energy.

"Did you forget about me princess"

 **Star looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. I wanted to comfort her, I gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Usually something like that would seem dumb but It felt special.**

 **I slowly pulled away, but my lips weren't done. Star placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. It felt so amazing. Even though I already felt Star's kiss, I was stunned at the feeling.**

 **When she slowly pulled her soft lips away, "W… wow", that was all I was able to say. I stared into Star's eye, and she let out the cutest smile, I couldn't resist but to let out a dumb smile of my own.**

 **Though I was just admiring how adorable Star was, I caught some sort of figure behind her** **the corner of my eye. I focused on the being, only to see it was Ocram! And… he was shooting energy beam at us!**

 **I quickly grabbed onto Star and rolled out of the way. Judging by how much dirt and rock were flying, that blast would've been deadly.**

 **The dust cleared up and there he was, just flying above us, "Did you forget about me princess?", Ocram said.**

 **I let out a glare, Star got up and faced Ocram. I also got up and stood by her side. I took her hand causing her to jump a little. She looked at our hands and then looked at me with a shocked look in her face,**

 **I gave her a smile, letting her know I was with her. She let out a comforting smile before facing Ocram.**

 **Ocram then focused on me, observing me if I wasn't real. "I don't know how you managed to survive boy, but I shall make sure I don't make the same mistake a second time!", Ocram yelled and vanished.**

 **Me and Star went back to back, "You got my back?" Star asked. I couldn't help but smile. Here we are again, fighting some sort of monster like always. "Always!".**

I was furious! Ocram ruining another moment I was sharing with Marco. Serious I was really gonna make up the time I loss with Marco later, now I needed to finish this.

I got off Marco and faced Ocram, gripping my wand tightly, ready in case he tried to do another blast like that again. I was then shocked at the feeling of my hand being grabbed. I looked to no other than Marco standing near me, holding onto my hand.

He gave me a comforting smile, like if he was telling me he was with me in this. I couldn't help but let out a hopeful smile, we were gonna make this out together. I then turned back to Ocram, I was ready for anything he was gonna throw at us.

But he wasn't paying attention to me, he was looking at Marco. "I don't know how you managed to survive boy, but I shall make sure I don't make the same mistake a second time!", then he just disappeared.

Me and Marco got in our fighting stance, facing back to back almost like it was on cue. I kept my eyes open for any movement, but I still had one thought bothering me, something I wanted to hear.

"You got my back?", I asked. I wanted to hear those comforting words come out of Marco. "Always", he said. And something so simple like that made all the difference of me feeling way more protected.

I held my wand, ready to unleash my magic once I saw any glimpse of Ocram. There was a noise right above us, "NARWHAL BLAST!", I unleashed the magic, but whatever I heard was gone.

I needed to control my magic more, the power without the limiter was still too much for me, if I didn't concentrate I could easily go send flying back.

Marco was in his karate stance, ready if Ocram got too close. But there was nothing, he never appeared back.

He couldn't leave, Marco apparently still ruled this place and Ocram said only people can leave if the king allows them too. "GET OFF ME!"

There was a loud scream behind me. I turned around for only my heart to drop, there Ocram was… with Marco… in a choke hold.

 **Fighting this thing alongside with Star made me feel more alert. Every time we fight I knew that she could hold her own against anyone, but this time we really needed to watch each other's back.**

 **I could trust Star with my life, so that made this easier. I kept a close eye out to see any movements that could show where Ocram was. But if he had the same powers I had, there's a chance he could be invisible right now.**

 **I was gonna warn Star, something like that is super important. "NARWHAL BLAST", Star just yelled before I could say a thing, unleashing her spell.**

 **One thing I noticed is that Star's spells had gone incredibly stronger than before, she almost fell back on just her Narwhal Blast, that never happened before.**

 **I was gonna talk, but I was attacked! It obviously was Ocram. He had a killer choke hold around my neck and arms.**

 **"GET OFF ME!", I yelled trying to fight him off. I don't know how I let my guard down, I must've been to focused on Star then what was actually going on.**

 **Star then turned around and saw the situation I was in. She pointed her wand at Ocram… but it was also directly at me!, "LET MARCO GO!".**

"LET MARCO GO!" I pointed my wand at Ocram, threatening him! But I couldn't do anything, he had Marco as a shield.

"Now now princess, you don't wanna harm the boy here do you?" I was stuck, I couldn't do anything while he had Marco. I lowered my wand and looked at Marco. He was struggling but I knew he couldn't escape this.

I then looked at Ocram, he was just smiling at me. There was only one thing I could do, "What do you want Ocram?", Marco stopped fighting and gave me a worried look. Ocram let out a huge, creepy grin, that wasn't a good sign.

"Your wand, Butterfly".


	14. A Hostage and a Deal

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope every bodies doing well. So Starcoweek was fun, I didn't write but I did create artwork so If you want to check it out go on my Tumblr. On other notes, spring ball has start so time is even more limited now, but I will do my best to complete the story. Some good news, I actually start for my position, not like some of you care, it's just good news! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

Special thanks to JolleIQ for Beta-Reading, check him out, he's an excellent writer!

Chapter 14

 _Marco's POV:_

"DON'T DO IT STAR!", I yelled at her. Ocram just said that he wanted Star's wand to let me go, but I couldn't let Star do that. Not again…

I remember when I was in this situation once already, when Toffee managed to kidnapped me and lock me up in that magical cube that almost squished me. But thanks to Star giving up her wand, I survived. But at the cost of it to break.

Now somehow she managed to fix it, I saw the full star crystal on the wand and it was in its original design before the accident. I wasn't about to just let her give it up for me again.

"Silence boy!", Ocram tighten his grip on my neck, making it more difficult to breathe. I did my best to fight his grip but he's stronger than me, the more I was fighting, the more he was tightening his grip.

"Now Princess, the wand! Or else this will be the last time you see the boy!", I looked at Star and saw fear in her eyes. The same fear she had during the Toffee incident.

There wasn't anything I could do, I was fighting just to keep breathing, I couldn't speak, and I knew Star was about to give up and give Ocram her wand.

 _Star's POV:_

I was going to give Ocram my wand on the spot, no explanation and without hesitation. Marco meant more to me than anything in the world. I'd given up on my wand once already, and I would do it again.

But it was his shouting that stopped me. Telling me not to give it to the man, but I needed to. Ocram's grip around Marco's neck was getting tighter every time Marco tried to fight or yell, I could see he was fighting just to keep breathing.

Who knew how much longer Marco would be able to last. Ocram then extended his hand, "Now Princess, the wand! Or else this will be the last time you see the boy!" I looked at Marco, I have never been so scared before in my life.

I was watching this monster squeeze the life out of Marco, something I'd already seen happen once with the monster Toffee. But this was completely different. Toffee used a machine to threaten Marco, Ocram could just kill him on the spot.

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I hated having to deal with pressure.

I wanted to go against Marco's wishes, but I had to trust him. If Marco said no, then maybe I shouldn't do it… but Ocram was serious. The look on his shadow like face told me he was not fooling around.

But why would he want my wand in the first place? He was already this almighty powerful demon, he didn't need it, yet he was demanding for it. Why?

"Why do you want my wand so badly? If you're so powerful, then why do you need it?"

Ocram then changed from a dangerously serious look to an amused one. As if I had just said something that I should know.

"Oh Butterfly- ", he then lifted up his left rib, showing the hole on his body that I blow off, where one of his arms was at, "- there is more to my plan just power!"

Marco's POV:

Ocram was dead serious now, I may not have my powers to feel people's emotions, but the tone of his voice was enough to convince me. He kept demanding the wand, but why did he want it so badly?

Ocram was already powerful. The power he gave me alone was enough to barely counter the magic of Star's wand, so shouldn't he just be fine without it? Or does he want to destroy it like Toffee had.

Star must've been wondering about that as well because she asked him exactly what I was thinking. And for some reason, he loosened the grip around my neck enough so I could breathe properly.

I was still in his grip and couldn't escape. I wanted to hear what he was going to say, I was curious for the same reason, but I needed to think of a way to escape my impending doom.

There has to be some way out, or some weakness I could exploit; Something that would make him loosen his grip.

Ocram then moved a little, just extending his body to the left, like he was trying to… show off something! That was it! He was showing where his arm was missing! That had to be some sort of weak point on his body.

If I could get a good shot, then maybe it would cause enough pain for him to let me go. But that's easier said than done; I can't reach the spot with how he had me positioned.

 _Star's POV:_

 **"** What are you talking about? I thought you were all about power?" That was all he had mentioned about himself, how powerful was, and how he wanted all the power in the multiverse. Now he was talking about how he needs more than just power?

He shook his head. "You are so clueless Butterfly. Yes, I may be the most powerful being alive, but that does not mean that I am invincible. Only the weapons of the original 5 can pose a threat to me! And your wand is the biggest threat of them all!"

I then remembered the tale Glossaryck told me, that it was my great grandmother that had defeated Ocram in battle. It took all 4 warriors but it was my family that had emerged triumphant.

So if Ocram took my wand, then… that's when I realized what his plan was. If Ocram got a hold of my wand, not only would he practically have unlimited power and magic at his disposal, but he'd be nigh unstoppable!

He would go on a rampage and there would be no hope of stopping him, or even run or hide from him. The multiverse itself would be destroyed...

"By the look you are giving me, Butterfly, I believe you figured out why I so desperately demand your wand," Ocram said, snapping me back to reality. I looked at him and he had a stupid smirk on his face.

"You want to make sure no one has a chance to defeat you," I said.

His smirk turned to a huge, evil grin. "Exactly Princess! I've spent too long locked away in hiding, awaiting my resurrection! I may have been stopped once, but I will not make the same foolish mistake a second time! Especially in the form I am in now!"

Ocram didn't have his full power, he was only a piece of his soul. If I could get a clear shot, I could finish him. But he had Marco and there was nothing I could do. I looked at Marco and he seemed to be… distracted?

He was looking at the direction away from me and seemed to be pointing at his left rib. What was he doing in a time like this?! Wait, did he have a plan?

"This is the last time I am going to say it Princess," Ocram said. "The wand or the boy's life!" Ocram tighten his grip on Marco, and dangerously tight! Marco was trying to pull Ocram's arm off his neck, but he was helpless!

I wasn't going to let Marco die. "Okay! Let him go and you can have the wand!" I said and offered Ocram the handle of my wand.

He loosened his grip on Marco enough so he could breathe again. He was taking huge breaths. It pained me to see Marco being tortured like that. "Do you think I am a fool Butterfly? The wand and then I will release him!" Ocram said.

 _Marco's POV:_

I wish I was more flexible. I couldn't just go and try to strike at the spot. If I missed, I would either let Ocram know my plan and he'd do everything he could to protect that area, or upset him and he start choking the life out of me again.

So I needed to make sure that if I was going to strike, it was going to be a direct hit. I started to think of every move I could do to hit him. First, I wasn't gonna be able to punch him, my arms alone weren't going to be able to reach the spot.

So, it had to be a kick, and not any regular type of kick. I had to be a hook kick. It was the only move I knew that would do the trick.

But with my luck, the kick would probably fall short...

Ocram was busy talking to Star. I wasn't paying attention, though; I was too focused on finding a way out of my predicament.

That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. There was some figure that was crouched down and was slowly moving toward us. Since when were there more people down here?

There was only Me, Star, Ocram… and Tom! I focused my sight on the figure. It was Tom! That pink hair with horns, third eye, everything. I totally forgot that he was down here with us!

Wouldn't he just try to save Star and leave me behind? Why would he stay here in this dimension? Why…?

I then recalled something Ocram had mentioned about the ruler of this dimension having control over who could leave and who could stay. So maybe no one could leave if I didn't let them! So if Ocram wanted to leave… He had kill me and take the throne!

 _Okay! I need to get out of this, NOW!_

Tom was at a distance where he could see everything and was looking at me, signaling what looked like "what's the plan?"

How much I hated Tom right now. None of us would even be in this situation if it weren't for him, but I was glad to see him. With his help, my plan might actually work!

I pointed at the spot, hopefully not alerting Ocram. Luckily he was so into his talk with Star about something called the "original 5" whatever that is that he didn't even pay attention to what I was doing.

Tom was a little confused at first but after 5 attempts at singling to attack Ocram's side, he got it and then hid behind some stone.

I was relieved… That is, until Ocram tighten his grip again and nearly crushed my neck!

"This is the last time I am going to say it, Princess, the wand or the boy's life!" Ocram said.

I would've told Star not to give it up, but I couldn't even breathe at this point, so talking wasn't an option. I was fighting to pull Ocram's arm off so I could get some air but it wouldn't budge.

Right when I felt like I was gonna pass out, Ocram loosen his grip. I breather heavily; Air! Finally!

I then looked at Star and saw the fright in her eyes. I'd never seen her filled with so much fear and worry.

She had tears in her eyes, I hated seeing her like that! Especially since this was about me, and there was nothing I could do! What the hell was Tom doing!?

"Take it," Star said and threw her wand towards Ocram. "Now let Marco go!"

"STAR, NO!" I had a plan, and Tom should strike any moment now, but she shouldn't have given up her wand!

 _Star's POV:_

I couldn't take seeing Marco like that anymore! I had no other choice. I was scared and clueless about the situation, and it wasn't like Marco could tell me his plan, if he even had one to begin with! I just wanted him to be safe.

"Take it," I threw my wand at him. If it would ensure Marco's safety, then so be it! "Now let Marco go!"

He had the wand, now I just wanted my Marco.

Ocram grabbed the wand and looked at it in amazement. He then glanced at Marco and then at me before he grew a devilish smile. I didn't like that.

"LET MARCO GO!" I screamed.

I looked at Marco and he had a worried look on his face. I tried to give him a small, hopeful smile, telling him that everything's gonna be alright. To my relief, Ocram let go of him and he fell to his knees.

Marco was gonna be okay, or so I thought... Just as Marco was about to get up, Ocram shoved him back onto the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh… I don't think so princess. You see, there's one small detail that you may have forgotten, princess. I cannot leave this dimension unless the leader of this dimension allows me too, and I'll be damned if I'm forced to stay here for the rest of eternity!" black energy formed around Ocram's hand. He pointed it at Marco.

"NO!" I ran towards him, but froze when Ocram extended one of his arms, pointing my wand towards me. "WE HAD A DEAL OCRAM!" I yelled out of sheer frustration. This wasn't happening! This just wasn't happening!

Ocram then exposed his third hand that was hidden behind his back, and chuckled. "Fingers crossed!"

"Fingers cro- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I yelled. "You're breaking our deal and the best excuse you could come up with is 'Fingers crossed'!?" At this point, I was boiling mad, to say the least!

"Princess, this is how I've always accomplished my goals. I created this form of breaking treaties, deals, and everything else in the universe."

Was he _trying_ to set me off!? Oh! When I get my hands on him...

"But into other matters," He continued, his smug politeness was testing my last nerve. "I have been in this dimension for too long already and have much to see and destroy, so say farewell to your little friend!" Ocram lifted his hand above Marco's head.

"NOOOO!"

 _Marco's POV:_

Ocram let me go, but I didn't have balance so I feel to my knees. It felt so good to be able to breathe properly. The only problem was that now Ocram had Star's wand! The most powerful object in the Universe was now in the hands of the most powerful and most evil demon in existence!

I looked up at Star, she gave me a small smile. It was honestly a little comforting to see her smile. At least I was gonna be with my Star, if Ocram actually lets me go.

I was about to get up, but I was pushed back to the ground. I looked up to see Ocram's hand radiating with strange energy and pointed at my head!

I should've known he wouldn't keep his word, he's a freaking demon! I looked around for an opening to escape and saw Tom again. What was he waiting for!? I did the "hurry it up" symbol and he just nodded.

Star was yelling at Ocram, I was facing death in its eyes… Again! What was Tom waiting for!

"-say farewell to your little friend!" was the last thing I heard before looking up and seeing Ocram about end me.

Star screamed, it was now or never.

"TOM NOW!" I panicked! I screamed and flinched at the sight of Ocram's attack. I then heard a painful scream. I opened my eyes to see Tom striking Ocram on his side.

I never though I be so happy to see that scumbag! I then saw Star's wand mid-air, it must've slipped out of Ocram's hand, it landed directly at Tom's feet.

I looked at Star, joy and relief written on her face. I got up and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, pulling her into a crushing hug like it was gonna be our last.

"Will you stop scaring me like that?!" She cried. I pulled away just enough to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. I brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

Then, I couldn't help but pull her in for a kiss. It was everything I needed at that moment; Comforting, warm, passionate, and just so perfect. We pulled away and I was staring at a stunned and very red Star.

"No fair! Now I _have_ to forgive you! That's cheating!" she said, and I just couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

We then heard Tom make some weird noise, gaining our attention and showing off Star's wand he just got.

"A thank you would be nice," he said, smugly as ever.

Star and I broke apart and walked over to him with huge grins on our faces. We safe, and the wand was no longer in Ocram's grasp.

Just as Tom was about to hand the wand back to Star, we heard a voice say, "Wait young demon!" It was none other than Ocram, who appeared behind Tom. He was panting heavily and holding one arm to his side. He was in pain. Good...

The three of us faced him, what else could he do? He was hurt, no wand, nothing. It was over.

"Aren't you tired of not being appreciated, not being seen as the hero you truly are?" Ocram asked Tom.

Tom just let out a smirk, "There's nothing you can say that interests me!" He turned around from him and proceeded to hand Star the wand.

"Don't you want the Princess back?" Tom jerked the wand away from Star's hands and faced Ocram. "No… you can't be serious!" I told myself.

 _Star's POV:_

Tom might have just redeemed himself for all the chaos he'd caused! After seeing Ocram about to strike Marco, I'd felt a sense of hopelessness. It felt like I was about to lose a part of my very being.

Then Tom appeared from thin air and punch Ocram right on his injured rib, not only saving Marco but making Ocram let go of my wand.

I then looked at Marco. I've never felt so relieved in my life!

He ran to me and squeezed the life out of me. But I enjoyed being in his arms, "Will you stop scaring me like that!?" I yelled at him. I wasn't angry, though; On the contrary, I couldn't have been happier!

Marco pulled away but still kept me in his arms, and after only a moment looking into his caramel eyes, he pulled me in for a kiss. Even though I'd already kissed him twice, this felt like our true, real first kiss.

When the kiss broke, I felt a new emotion that I was building up. I was falling more and more in love with Marco, I looked at him and he was giving me this dumb, little, adorable smile. "No fair! Now I _have_ to forgive you! That's cheating!"

This dork was going to drive me crazy, and it's my job to drive him crazy! But I was happy. Hearing him laugh was all I needed to let all of my anger and frustration go.

Tom made some weird noise to get our attention. Marco and I pulled apart. I wanted to stay in his embrace a little longer, but I guess we still had some stuff to finish up... But on the bright side, he did have my wand!

Tom walked towards us. Finally, everything was gonna be ok.

"Wait young demon," I heard that scoundrel speak up.

Ocram looked very weak, holding his rib and slowly walking towards Tom and trying to manipulate him but luckily Tom was smarter than to fall to the tricks of a demon, especially since he's one himself.

Tom was just about to hand me back my wand, when suddenly, **"** Don't you want the Princess back?"

Tom pulled the wand away and looked at Ocram, and deep down I knew this wasn't about to end good. "Tom… give me my wand back" I said, my voice firm and decisive.

Tom didn't turn around...

"Ah, so you _are_ interested!" Ocram mocked.

"Tom, don't fall for it!" Marco walked towards Tom but Ocram shot a blast at his feet.

"SILENCE BOY! THIS IS BETWEEN US DEMONS!"

 _No, this isn't happening..._

"Tom", I called to him, but to no avail. He didn't even look at me.

"Now my young demon," Ocram spoke, an odd edge to his voice. "Allow me to make an offer which shall benefit us both! All you are required to do is hand me the wand, and I shall spare you, your kingdom, and I will have the power to make the princess thine!"

I couldn't let this happen. "Tom! No! Think about it! He'll-"

"I said silence!" Ocram yelled. He turned back to Tom. "So, what say you, young demon?"

"Tom, please don't do this. Please…" I begged him. Tom faced me, and, for the first time in his life, had confusion written in his eyes. Tom was always cocky, never in doubt of anything. He knew deep down that this was wrong, but his pride threatening to overcome his common sense.

"Tom, I'm sorry we didn't work out, but you will find another girl meant for you!" I tried reasoning with him, but he was still confused. "But if you give him my wand, the multiverse is gonna be destroyed! And I'll be a puppet under his control. Our _love_ won't be real! Is that what you want? To have fake love? Please don't do it. You're better than that..."

Tom looked at me, then at my wand, and the Ocram. Tom was having his own fight in his head, I just hoped the good side of him was winning.

 _Marco's POV:_

Ocram was actually offering Star in exchange for the wand… Something that I knew Tom couldn't resist. But c'mon, I though the guy would be over her already! I tried to talk to him but Ocram shot a warning blast at my feet.

I didn't have my powers, and Star didn't have her wand. In combat, we be unstoppable, but fighting a powerful demon with no magic or other form of power was very difficult so me and Star remained still.

Star begged Tom to refuse the deal. I was silently praying he would listen to her. If there was anyone that dirtbag would listen to, it was Star.

Tom was then looking back between Star, Star's wand, and then Ocram. There might be a chance he listens to reason, since he hadn't given Ocran the wand yet.

Tom then looked at me, and gave me a defeated look. I've seen Tom give me this look before, but this one was different; Tom looked hurt. He looked as if someone had died.

With a sigh, he said, "You better take care of her..." He then turned to face Ocram. "No deal!" He said, short and sweet. I smiled.

Star and me let out sign of relief, I pulled her in for a hug. Everything is gonna work out. Everything's actually gonna be fine! We get the wand, we beat Ocram, and we get to continue our life as it used to be… Well, sorta...

"That's a real shame boy, I thought you were smarter than that! Looks like you leave me without another option!" Tom just let out an amused smile, as if he was hearing a joke. I knew something bad was about to happen.

Ocram was full of tricks. "Tom, keep your guard up and-" I tried to warn him, but it was too late…

 _Star's POV:_

Tom actually refused Ocram's deal! I should have had more faith in him. But I am going to make it up to him later. Marco, on the other hand, grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

Tom even accepted the fact that we were going to be together. After all this is over he deserved some sort of prize. Maybe I'll set him up with Janna, those two would look so cute together!

But wait, something was wrong. Ocram seemed… A little too happy about Tom's choice, which creeped me out. Usually the bad guy's supposed to be mad at this point, right? But why was he smiling?

Marco must've noticed this too, because he started to warn Tom. Before he could finish his sentence, Ocram lifted his three arms, and some sort of black blanket rose from the ground and wrapped itself around Tom.

"TOM!" Marco and I yelled. It happened so fast, we were both stunned and couldn't move. Tom tried to fight it, unleashing fire, but it didn't work. "STAR!" Tom threw my wand before getting wrapped up.

I caught it and was ready to unleash a spell. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ocram chuckled. I glared at him.

"Why shouldn't I!?" Was this guy for real? All I needed was one good shot to free Tom and-

"Because he will surely die if you do!"

"What?" Why was everything so complicated and confusing with this demon!? Ocram just smiled and looked at the black blob covering Tom, slowly shrinking… and wrapping his body?

It started to look like Tom, just and extra layer of black, shadow like skin that was the same as Ocram's. When it was done moving, Tom just stood there and didn't move a single inch. No emotion in his face, nothing.

"What did you do to him!?" Marco demanded, actually angry about the situation we'd found ourselves in. Ocram just laughed, "Mind control, boy! A technique that I may rarely use as it takes half of the power I possess away from me, but I am already weakened, so I practically gave up a little amount of energy and have a freshly charged demon ready fight for me!"

He just showed off Tom like he was some sort of prize!

"So enjoy fighting this fool, if you have the nerve to hurt him," Ocram looked at Tom and pointed a hand at us. "Boy, do your business!" And just like that, Tom charged full speed at us.

Marco and I took up fighting stances. This was gonna get messy...


	15. The Plan

A/N: Hello everyone, I know I have taken quite a long break from my writing, nearly three months. But that's due to school and training. Quick update with what's going on with me, I recently acquired a full ride scholarship to play football and have already moved 2000 miles from my home. But hey, I'll get to be on TV so that's fun. But I am truly sorry for making all you wait and I hope you to enjoy this chapter, I know it's not long as I usually write but I just gotta get back to how I used to write. PS: I did start a new story, "The Pain Inside", you guys should go check it out. Unless your too scared to be heartbroken!

Reviews: Epitaxis: The Blood Moon did fulfill its part in this story, but there could be more

Andy: Thank you for your kind words, I know I have also been gone for awhile again but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Annalysabutterfly: Thank you for waiting, and waiting again for another while! I really appreciate your words and hope you also enjoy this chapter!

Ninjas vs. Mermaids: It wouldn't be a good story without the suspense now would it. Thank you, appreciate it!

RobLebron: I am a lineman. Yup, a big boy. I enjoy throwing people haha

Svtfoekitten: He is, but his epic moments are not done yet!

Shadow Fox rose: Thank you, I had people tell me the bold was a problem but I guess everyone has other opinions.

Guest: Yes, the update is here

Special thanks to JolleIQ for Beta-Reading, check him out, he's an excellent writer!

Chapter 15: The Plan

Marco's POV:

"STAR! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" I yelled.

So, Tom managed to get himself mind controlled for being the cocky prick that he is, and now Ocram was having him fight me and Star for him. Now, this isn't really a problem for me; gives me a chance to punch him in the face some more, but Star apparently couldn't blast him with her spells!

This could be over with easily if she used one of her spells and just blasted Tom.

"Marco, stuff happened when you went crazy. My wand is more powerful than before. I could kill him if I hit him!" She told me.

Before I could respond, Tom lunged at me with a flying kick, luckily I had my guard up and blocked it.

"WHAT DO MEAN YOUR WAND IS MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE!?" I was frustrated and under pressure! I was fighting Tom and focusing on Star, can't a guy get a break?

"To make this easy, my wand had a limiter, Glossaryck deactivated it, and now it has its full power that I may or may not be able to control," Star explained.

"WHAT!?" I yelled while dodging punches.

Star's wand had a limiter!? Since when? How much stronger is it now? I have so many questions and now was not the time! I was focusing on the fight. I couldn't just keep blocking, I had to go for the attack, and I needed Star for this.

"If you can't use your wand, can you at least jump in and fight?" I called to Star. Tom was blocking every attack I threw at him, it was obvious that I couldn't do anything to him. Ocram began laughing, he knew I was struggling.

"Boy, the stupid demon's strength and power increased thanks to my darkness. Unless you can awaken your powers, you stand no chance!" Ocram yelled. That confirmed my suspicions this whole time, I do have my powers!

Wait… how can I awak- I got interrupted in my own thoughts by Tom punching me in the face! I was thrown back with the force. My face was hurting, had many thoughts going thru my head, but at this moment I had to know, WHERE IS STAR!

I was on the ground and Tom was now standing above me with his hand set with fire pointing right at me.

"Finish him!" Ocram demanded, a bloodthirsty smile etched across his face.

"STAR!" I screamed. I needed her help, now. I flinched and closed my eyes as Tom was about to shot his fire.

"Get off of him!"

Tom looked up and there she was, Star drop kicking Tom on the face and then somehow landing on her feet.

She offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted and stood up.

"Star… can you please not leave me hanging like that again?" Star started to pout how sorry she was with those big, beautiful, hypnotizing, puppy eyes of hers. I sighed; I don't know why, but I'm always left powerless when she looks at me like that.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I pulled her in for a hug. It was quickly broken since we were in the middle of the battle. We saw Tom getting up and recuperating from Star's attack. Whatever she was doing instead of helping me, I hope she was at least thinking about something useful.

"I have a plan"

Wow… I guess she was…

Star's Pov:

I couldn't blast Tom, no matter what he'd caused or what damaged he'd dealt. My wand was too powerful and I couldn't risk killing him. Guilt would kill me if I ever took a life unless they were evil like Ocram. And I am still going to get him!

But now Marco was fighting Tom and I didn't know what to do, there has to be some way that I could be able to save him without hurting him… too badly.

I was busy thinking of a way to free Tom from Ocram's control.

"Star, what are you waiting for?" Marco called out for me. He was in combat with Tom, doing his best to fight but he couldn't land any attack on him. Tom's skills seemed to have improved traumatically.

I needed to help Marco but I also had to find a way to free Tom. Marco was struggling badly, but I had to let him know why I couldn't just blast Tom with my wand. "Marco, stuff happened when you went crazy, my wand is more powerful than before. I could kill him if I hit him!"

Marco was shocked on the news I just told him about my wand. But then quickly focused back to his fight. There had to be some flaw in Ocram's technique. I already proved that he wasn't invincible when I helped free Marco, but I don't have the strength to dip down again.

Ocram yelled something to Marco… wait…. OCRAM! He was already weak, what if I just finished him off and maybe with him gone, Tom will be free. That was my only conclusion I could think of.

"Finish him!" I was back to reality to see Tom was on top of Marco, who screamed my name desperately.

"Get off him!" I yelled and jumped into the air and Tom right in his face.

I looked at Marco who was stunned at what happened, I offered my hand to help him up.

"Star… can you please not leave me hanging like that again?" he said. I realized that I'd left Marco hanging for so long that he could've got hurt badly, even killed.

I started apologizing and giving him my pout eyes. He always falls for it.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," he said pulled me in for a hug. I wish it could've been longer but Tom was getting up from my hit.

I looked at Marco and let him know that I had a plan. He looked at me, shocked, but then gave me a small smile before looking at Tom. "Well then, what is it?" he asked.

"We attack Ocram". I said. Marco looked at me like the cute idiot he is. "Okay… and then?" he asked. "That's it" I started to Ocram.

"That's it."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it, that's not a plan, Star!" Marco pulled me back. Tom charged right for us.

"Well it's all we got for now!" I pushed Marco out of the way to dodge Tom's attack. We just need to keep him still so I could put him in an ice block.

Tom went straight for Marco… it seemed as if he wasn't even focusing on me. What if I could use this to our advantage? "Star, I could really use the help right now!" Marco said as he fought off Tom's attack.

"Go on, my minion! Make him learn the meaning of pain!" I heard Ocram yell. He was so focused on Marco and Tom that he wasn't even paying any attention to me.

I slowly made myself away from Ocram's sight. Marco caught on what I was doing and tried to make the fight more intense. Ocram seemed more and more into the fight, I needed to finish this once and for all.

Once I finally was behind Ocram, I knew this was the perfect moment, I pointed my wand directly towards him, ready to unleash my magic.

"Not so fast, Princess!" Ocram said, turning around and staring at me.

"Dang it!" I screamed in my mind. How did he know I was here!?

Marcos Pov:

So, Star's plan was to just attack Ocram… At first I thought it was foolish, but seeing how distracted Ocram was, focusing on me and Tom, it could allow Star to just blast him. It could work. But I really needed to focus, I couldn't risk Tom knocking me down like before.

Star was almost directly behind Ocram. She needed to end this, especially since I didn't know how long I could keep fighting Tom. Ocram really made him stronger than he previously was to an extreme level.

But I needed to give Star time, I couldn't risk Ocram having any suspicion on Star's whereabouts so I needed to pick up the pace. I had to fight harder to get his full attention. I went on the offence, throwing many of my own punches and kicks, which made Ocram excited, and I was landing some of my attacks as well.

Star made her way around Ocram. As she was just about to end all this and destroy him he turned around. I wanted to focus on them but I had Tom to worry about.

I needed to find a way to distract Tom long enough to help Star an-

"AHH!" I heard a loud scream of pain. I looked and I felt as if my heart was ripped out my chest, Star was in the ground with Ocram standing her over!

Did… he just hit… My Star!?

Anger boiled within me.

I could feel my body begin to heat up, just like before.

"Ocram!"

Flames surrounded me as I yelled his name, sending Tom flying away. I could feel my strength increasing, my ability to control the fire came back, I concentrated on bringing back my demon-like wings, which painfully shot out of my back.

"No… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Not only could I hear the fear in Ocram's voice, I was able to sense his emotions once again. My powers came back… perfect! I faced Ocram, seeing the fear in his eyes felt so satisfying. The feeling of joy and happiness in feeling the fear in one's soul overwhelmed me once again as it did when I first received my powers.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, right Ocram?" The urge to just unleash mayhem on him was driving me crazy. "Excuse me for one second", I said as I needed to finish a fight I already was in. I felt Tom's presence flying straight towards me.

I spun and dodged Tom, who tried to strike behind my back. I aimed and shot a flame directly at him. It wasn't strong enough to really hurt him... good...

Now… to finish what I started.

"Ocram" I faced the demon with a grin on my face. The excitement I felt was dangerously good. The demon in me was waking up again.

Star's Pov:

I was stuck Not literally, but I was so shocked the I couldn't move my body. My only chance at ending all of this was ruined, and I felt as though there was nothing I could do. I had no backup plan and was completely lost.

NO!

I have to end this!

I pointed my wand towards Ocram to unleash one of my most powerful spells on him.

"Narwhal bla-" Before I could finish, I was sent flying through the air. Ocram punched me in the gut, I let out a painful scream once I hit the ground. I laid on the ground, grabbing my gut and trying to take the pain. Ocram might not be as powerful but he was still strong! He appeared above me with a malicious grin.

I was scared, I needed Marco desperately...

"Well, Princess… This has been fun but, all you've been doing is delaying the inevitable..." He raised his hand towards me, probably to finish me off. "Farewell, Star Butterfly!" This couldn't be it, I needed to call Marco! I need Marco!

"Ocram!" I heard a furious shout boom from nearby, followed by a loud scream and a powerful eruption of flames, the heat was intense. And in the center was...

"Marco" I breathed softly as the powerful heat and wind nearly blew me away. And the light from the fire was making it difficult to see.

I didn't know what was happening but I could even feel Marco's anger growing, the same feeling when I saw him at Tom's palace. This is either really good or really bad.

The flames died down, and once I was able to see… the wings… the smile… those eyes! He was back into a demon…

"Marco…" I whispered, hoping that he was alright.


End file.
